EL CABALLERO NEGRO
by KRYSTI BLACK
Summary: La noche era fría y solo el olor a sangre Y el miedo era lo que se percibía en el aire, esa criatura disfrazada con un camuflaje perfecto el de un hermoso hombre pero que por dentro era pura maldad
1. PRIMERA NOCHE : RECUERDOS DE SANGRE

**EL CABALLERO NEGRO**

La noche siempre será el escenario perfecto para un ser como el, el aire frio inundo el ambiente, el olor a sangre era lo único que se respiraba, lo sinfonía que lo acompaña siempre son gritos y desgarradores llantos que exclamaban la crueldad que solo él es capaz de sembrar, esa criatura, disfrazada con un camuflaje perfecto, el de un hermoso hombre, pero, que por dentro es solo maldad, la única esperanza es no mirarlo a los ojos, pues una vez que miras esos ojos como la noche no hay remedio quedaras cautivada por ellos…

**PRIMERA NOCHE: RECUERDOS DE SANGRE**

La vida tiene un inicio y un fin, pero para un ser como el, que nunca muere y ha perdido todo rastro de humanidad carece de significado.

A lo que mas se aferraba Jacob Black eran a sus recuerdos, pocos, pero eran su identidad, jamás olvidaría a su tribu, ser el ultimo de su clase, un cambiador de forma, de a ver permanecido en su tribu el seria el jefe, en su venas corría sangra noble y era el orgullo de ser el heredero de su pueblo lo que muchas veces lo llevo a soportar sus entrenamientos, pero la crueldad de su señor siempre le recordaban que era un Príncipe sin pueblo, sin identidad, pero aun así jamás se olvidaría de su pueblo.

Aun en las pocas ocasiones en las que sus más terribles pesadillas volvían a él, no eran los gritos de sus miles de victimas el que escuchaba si no que eran los gritos de su pueblo mientras eran destruidos y un pequeño ángel se acercaba a el, incrementando los gritos a su alrededor, los tenia grabados en la mente y jamás se irían, los odiaba y Aro estaba consiente de este hecho, pero aun así una vida de servidumbre eterna era su destino, no tenia motivo alguno para luchar por cambiarlo.

Cualquiera que conozca su nombre sabe que una vez que se da la orden de exterminar el jamás descansara y nunca podrán detenerlo, al sanguinario y cruel caballero negro, su nombre muy pocos lo conocen, se ha olvidado con los años aunque probablemente no sea su verdadero nombre aun así Jacob Black esta orgulloso de el.

Es un asesino, que a matado a demasiados inocentes y aun así no le importa, no le importa nada ni nadie, por que ahora es el mas temido entre la guardia de sus amos, los Vulturis, además de un licántropo que a pesar de lo que todos puedan pensar su lealtad es para un vampiro, su señor Aro Vulturi, él, su señor que ha sido todo en su existencia, por que no se le puede llamar de otra forma, el le dio techo, comida y claro entrenamiento para sus fines, en sus palabras su mejor adquisición, raro y único.

Su Señor Aro le ha quitado todo absolutamente todo hasta dejarlo vacio, su único sentimiento es el odio, es lo que lo mantiene vivo.

Una de sus tantas habilidades es transformarme en un gran lobo, pero su verdadera cualidad, una rareza entre los de su especie es que, es inmune al veneno que genera un vampiro, es como una droga para el, lo hace mas fuerte y su piel es dura como la de un vampiro no pueden herirle aunque sigue siendo mortal, una inesperada debilidad es que necesita beber sangre, aunque no es tan malo, pues en el castillo de sus amos es algo común la necesidad de matar por alimento solo que para él es diferente, no es por hambre sino que es para evitar hacerse vulnerable, pues lo debilita a tal grado que no puede transformarse, solo cuando esta sediento sus ojos se vuelven rojos perdiendo su oscuro color.

Matar como licántropo o como hombre, para él no hay diferencia, el placer que le produce es el mismo pues lo entrenaron para matar, es el mejor con la espada de ahí su nombre.

En pocas palabras esta vivo aun, por que su señor así lo desea y le servirá hasta que el lo desee, su propósito es matar y lo disfruta demasiado, es única la sensación de acabar con la existencia de un vampiro y el miedo que se percibe en el aire, el olor del terror que desprenden sus victimas sin saber lo que les espera, es reconfortante, lo hacen sentir tan vivo.

Una voz saco del completo silencio en el que se encontraba – Señor Black disculpe la intromisión el Maestro Aro lo llama necesita urgentemente su presencia – le decía Lucas, el joven humano que quería ser uno de ellos que ingenuo era.

Se levanto sin siquiera mirar al joven, se puso la túnica negra que era la apropiada para hablar con el Maestro Aro, se dirigió a la sala de reuniones del castillo.

Al entrar a la sala observo en sus habituales lugares a los Maestros, a su encuentro fue el hombre que mas odio, su Señor Aro Vulturi – Mi caballero, único en su especie y pieza clave en mis batallas, buenas nuevas, tendrás que ir y exterminar a un aquelarre que me ha dado muchos problemas, son 10 de ellos o al menos eso tenemos contemplado, los Cullen – le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a él, como costumbre se agacho en una rodilla para mostrar su respeto por su Señor.

Demasiada información mi señor acaso les teme – la voz seria y frio de Jacob resonó por la habitación.

Como te atreves si quiera a mencionar que nosotros los vulturis sintiéramos miedo – dijo Marcus en un tono soberbio como siempre – ya hermano seguramente se pregunta a que van tantos detalles y bien te lo diré hay algo que quiero traigas con vida de ellos, es única en su clase como tu mi querido caballero su nombre es Reneesme, hija de un vampiro y una humana – su rostro mostro algo de asombro – así es, lo escuchaste bien concebida no creada por lo tanto la quiero y mejor aun según los rumores en muy poderosa, además la deseo para mis planes ahora sin mas ve, mi querida Jane iras con el – ni siquiera se percato de la llegada a la habitación de ellos las 4 personas mas cercanos a los Maestros y sus superiores – además de Alec, Demetri y Félix ellos también irán.

El rostro de Jacob se deformo en una mueca, jamás había ido a una misión con mas de dos personas – No esta dudando de mis capacidades verdad, Mi Señor, yo solo he podido con 20 vampiros no necesito que nadie valla conmigo – dijo era el colmo – lo se mi apreciado Jacob Black – odiaba que el lo nombrara y su semblante se lo hizo saber – pero no serán fáciles de derrotar por que ellos protegen algo que aman y el amor es un gran incentivo en batalla, la historia humana lo comprueba, cuando alguien pelea solo por el placer de hacerlo pueden perder fácilmente y tu lo sabes, has tenido demasiadas batallas vacías que solo son por poder, pero esta es distinta aquí se protegerá algo tan valioso para ellos así que no te confíes, no quiero perderte todavía.

No le fallare mi señor – le dijo seco y frio – sin mas mi caballero ve y tráeme a mi trofeo – agrego Aro volviendo a su trono – así será mi señor, no lo dude, sus deseos son y serán mis ordenes.

…

El grupo salió de Volterra y emprendieron su viaje, a Jacob no le interesaba saber su destino es mas ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del lugar, pues no tiene caso pensar en el si solo se lleva muerte, otros de los tantos títulos que lo honran es El Emisario de la muerte, pero él es la Muerte misma, cualquier nombre carece de total sentido o propósito, el solo cumple sus objetivos.

El plan era elaborado Alec y Jane atacarían primero con sus poderes sobrenaturales, algo que a él no le agradaba pues no encontraba placentero matar cuando el dolor mental que proporciona Jane o el control de Alec, están en sus victimas, pierde un poco de diversión luchar así, lo único que no le gusto del lugar es que había naturaleza por todo el lugar, el verde dominaba y eso le traía viejos recuerdos y no era el momento para revivirlos.

La voz de Jane interrumpió su viaje al pasado – Llegamos, de aquí en mas estén listos, atacaremos.

El ataque fue complicado pero aun así muy divertido en verdad dieron pelea dignos rivales, un tipo grande que parecía un oso y uno pequeño se movía tan bien, difíciles de derrotar, que le dejaron un gran sabor de boca al matarlos, fue bastante piadoso, se divertí pero termine rápido con sus muertes, no los torture demasiado.

Demetri y Félix se encargaron de las mujeres y un tipo bastante pacifico por la que vio, ahora el premio mayor seria buscar y matar a los padres del trofeo que quería su señor.

Fue la batalla mas difícil que ha tenido al menos en 50 años, esos dos se movían como uno solo pero al final fue un mal marcador para ellos, solo le dejaron pequeñas heridas superficiales y gracias a los continuos experimentos que Aro a llevado a cabo con él sanaron casi inmediatamente, fue fantástico la sensación que le dejo descuartizarlos y verlos arder en el fuego.

Por fin busco a su presa, la única que faltaba, estaba bien escondida en un sótano, su olor era exquisito y el alocado latir de su corazón era señal que sentía la presencia de su enemigo, se convirtió en hombre para poder tomarla y llevarla con él.

Al abrir la puerta algo se abalanzo contra él, con una daga tratando de herirle fue fácil dejarla creer que poseía el control para vencerle, en un rápido giro la puse debajo de su cuerpo, era una chica bastante hermosa para aun así no le inmuto, había matado verdaderas bellezas al lado de ella, solo que había algo diferente, no le tenia miedo solo me miraba fijamente su respiración con la mía se volvía pesada como esperando algo, fue cuando hablo – mátame acabaste con todo la que amo, ahora solo mátame no quiero vivir así – le dijo seria y distante, en su mente pensó que lloraría y suplicaría piedad pero no, se levante y la tomo del brazo – mátame – volvió a decirle tratando de liberarse de su agarre – vives por que yo así lo quiero y seré yo el que decida el momento de tu muerte – le dijo frio y con odio, utilizo una frase usada miles de veces en él, no sabia el motivo por el que se lo dijo, no lo pensó, aunque el que decidiría eso era su señor – vamos tu iras conmigo – la jalo del brazo y le siguió sin queja alguna.

Salieron de la casa, por primera vez puso atención del lugar, era una mansión grande, muy bonita, al parecer las hogueras en donde se quemaron los vampiros casi estaban por extinguirse, Nessie derramo un par de lagrimas pero al percatarse que él hombre que asesino a sus padres la miraba se las limpio.

Ira voluntariamente o la dormimos – pregunto Demetri – se gira hacia ella – tu dirás voluntariamente o nos ocasionaras problemas – Nessie solo agacho la cabeza, la jalo hacía él y le levante el rostro con furia – contéstame cuando te hable – dijo con frialdad – lo has dicho antes hare lo que tu digas – me contesto apenas audible – bien – la soltó y camino hacia donde dejo su ropa , ni siquiera importaba que lo vieran desnudo, algo muy usual, se visto y la volvió a tomar por el brazo para emprender su viaje a su hogar, si así se le podía llamar – un viaje sin problemas entonces – dijo Félix – fin de la conversación vámonos – dijo Jane que en ningún momento dejo de mirar a la chica y a su hermano Alec.

Algo dentro de Jacob, lo puso nervioso pues no le gustaba la manera en que Alec miraba a la niña, por que para cualquiera de ellos era una niña, pero dejo pasarlo pues sabia muy bien que Jane no lo permitiría.

El viaje a volterra fue sin contratiempos, ella era hermosa sin duda alguna, durante el viaje no se separo del caballero, incluso llego a dormir por momentos recargada en su hombro, Nessie sentía que de todos sus captores el chico de tez morena parecía mas confiable.

A Jane no le gustaba la forma en que la mujer se comportaba con Jacob, a él la intensa mirada de Jane le molestaba, ya que hacia que todos miraran la escena que él protagonizaba con la niña con demasiada perspicacia, en cierto momento le provoco algo, no sabia con certeza que era tal vez nostalgia, pero un ser como él no tenia emociones a si que sin mas las dejo pasar, la pequeña que dormía junto a él era el trofeo de su señor y una vez dentro del castillo el destino de esa niña ya no seria de su importancia.


	2. SEGUNDA NOCHE : SANGRE INOCENTE

Segunda Noche:

Sangre Inocente

El sonido de las pisadas irregulares era lo único que retumbaba por los pasadizos oscuros que los llevaba a su destino final el castillo de los poderosos Vulturis.

Llevaban andando un buen rato por un sin fin de túneles en silencio y Ness ya había perdido el sentido de la orientación. Jacob delante de ella notaba su respiración acompasada, los latidos de su corazón, su incertidumbre, su miedo, y hasta cierto punto, su frustración. Sabía que lo que había pasado hasta el momento, fue un duro golpe para ella perder a su familia en un instante, tan breve, que él ni siquiera disfruto la batalla, en fin no eran sentimientos aceptables. Lo que más le molestaba era que la pequeña niña lo seguía como un cachorro a su madre; lo que no le irritaba era la emoción que ese pequeño ser despertaba en él, al principio tenia que aceptarlo, tenia que protegerla, era el mandato de su señor pero por fortuna pronto se acabaría y el destino que le deparaba a esa pobre criatura no le incumbía.

Un poco más y la estancia se mostro ante ellos, un tanto moderna en comparación a la estructura del castillo pero aun así se sentía lo imponente del lugar, era su hogar, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del caballero jamás tendría un hogar, que absurda idea había cruzada su mente; pues él había destruido cientos de hogares de gente inocente solo por complacer y beneficiar a su señor; venia de destruir uno, pero aun así al fin estaba en la entrada de su dulce hogar aunque para su preciado cargamento no lo seria.

La voz autoritaria de Jane rompió el inquietante silencio.

-Déjennos la audiencia con los maestros empezara ahora – era la orden implícita que la misión había terminado.

Cada uno se dirigiría ahora a sus habitaciones a descansar, probablemente se alimentarían como era debido y lo que harían después carecía de relevancia, ya que sus días eran muy sistemáticos y repetitivos, la única alteración era cuando se presentaba alguna misión para controlar a los grupos de vampiros que rompían las reglas establecidas; pero la misión de exterminio del clan Cullen era solamente por poder y para hacerse de la hibrido para el beneficio de Aro.

Algo que se suponía una perdida ya que el exterminio lo privaba de sus más grandes trofeos: los padres de la hibrido y a la vidente; un precio justo ya que había rumores de que la niña poseía poderes fascinantes por eso aun seguí respirando.

La ambición era el motivo de Aro, por que sin duda seria una exquisita adquisición en su colección, lo más novedoso después de su caballero, la amoldaría y formaría a su conveniencia, quebraría su espíritu. Llevaría tiempo pues no cabía duda que los odiaba, pero no hay victoria más dulce que lo que se gana poco a poco desquebrajando el corazón de su oponente.

Ahí estaban dos pequeñas figuras, una portaba una capa gris que cubría su cuerpo, la otra de jeans, jersey negro y converses, reflejaban lo opuestas que eran esos dos seres, jamás tendrían algo en común.

Las pesadas puertas se abrieron para dejar ver una habitación en la que ingresaron, su decorado era muy acorde a la realeza, pues en el centro como dando razón a esto se encontraban tres tronos, ahí se ubicaban tres figuras que podrían pasar por estatuas antiguas pero que desprendían un poder abrumador, dos reacciones muy diferentes recorrieron los cuerpo de cada una de las recién llegadas.

En jane una sonrisa enmarco su bello rostro, maldad pura en una cara de ángel, que ofreció una reverencia ante sus maestros; se acerco como una pequeña niña a los brazos de su padre, pero no fue para recibir un abrazo. En un acto ya mecanizado extendió su mano hacia su señor para que por medio de sus recuerdos reviviera el momento de la caída de sus rivales.

-¡Una lastima! la muerte de Carlisle, jamás desee esto, pero me sorprende la facilidad con que Jake termino a Edward y a su joven pareja – dijo Aro en su tono de voz fría, que dejaba un toque acido en la pequeña niña que permanecía a espalda de jane.

-No fue gran problema maestro – contesto Jane con monotonía

-Solo me sorprende querida mía, que no tuviéramos perdidas. Tal vez, sobrevalore demasiado a los Cullen.

La voz de Aro produjo un escalofrió en el cuerpo de Nessie, que estaba enfrente del asesino de sus padres, abuelos, tíos, de todos los seres que amaba.

-Acércate pequeña, no es de mi interés hacerte daño – la voz de Aro traspaso poco a poco el cuerpo de Nessie que parecía estar clavado en su lugar, al ver que la pequeña no mostraba reacción alguna se acerco a ella y tomo su mano.

Los minutos que transcurrieron, parecieron hacerse eternos Aro con su poder observo toda la vida de la pequeña con ojos envidiosos pues esta forma de vida era totalmente desconocida para él y de pronto el contacto se rompió.

-¡No puede ser posible! debe a ver algún error en todo esto – el tono calmado de Aro perdió por un momento su toque frio viéndose inundada de horror por completo.

-¿Que pasa hermano? – demando Marcus pausadamente para entender la reacción de su hermano.

-No tiene ningún poder, ninguno, su única cualidad es haber sido concebida por una humana nada más.

Su cólera era evidente había sacrificado a seres de invaluable valor y poder por esta pequeña insignificante.

– Jane, mátala no me sirve de nada – dio la orden a su mas fiel sirviente.

– Maestro – con una reverencia asintió su orden y se dirigió a ella, un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo la aceleración de sus latidos era evidente moriría, era su fin.

Cerro sus ojos, delante de ella desfilaron las imágenes de sus seres queridos se reuniría con ellos, sus labios susurraron – los amo – y espero su fin que no llegaba.

-Maestro puedo sugerir un castigo lento para ella – la voz angelical de Jane hizo que regresara a su realidad.

-Dime querida lo contemplare si me parece adecuado – menciono Aro expectante, el mejor que nadie conocía la maldad de su pequeño ángel.

-Es bella debo reconocerlo, además joven, por lo que sé una parte de ella es mortal como nuestro amado caballero, seria un magnifico presente para él, ya que dentro de dos días será su aniversario. Además por su olor sé que es virgen, imagínese el placer que le proporcionaría, a no ser que prefiera ser usted el que profane su cuerpo, maestro – aconsejo Jane.

-Brillante idea querida. Además no es de mi agrado, es muy joven no quiero a ninguna niña frágil e inexperta en mi lecho, llévate y dale mis felicitaciones a Jacob… puedes irte.

-Maestros con su permiso, sígueme – fueron claras las palabras que sellaron su destino

El castillo era muy grande, corredores y más corredores que parecían no tener fin, un interminable laberinto.

-El ala sur del castillo será tu hogar niña – indico Jane – es mejor así, son sus habitaciones, te darás cuenta que tiene todo lo necesario para tu estancia, aunque no creo que sea grata – su risa rompió el silencio del corredor – es piadoso a veces, tal vez sobrevivas.

Sentía pánico, jamás espero algo así, seria regalada a ese hombre.

Imprevistamente, Jane antes de continuar su marcha, se posiciono en una puerta de madera negra que toco levemente.

La puerta se abrió y apareció él, con solo una toalla en sus caderas, aun le resbalaban pequeñas gotas de agua en su torso desnudo, Nessie jamás había visto a un hombre así y la imagen la dejo sin aliento.

-¿Que desea, mi señora? – fueron las palabras pronunciados con toda la acidez posible, se percibía la molestia que irradiaba; no le agrava que lo interrumpieran y por supuesto si esa interrupción venia precisamente de ella.

-Parece ser un día de suerte para ti chucho – rió la pequeña – Lord Aro tiene un obsequio para ti caballero.

El caballero le mira sin tener idea qué 'obsequio' podría venir de Aro sin percatarse de su acompañante. – ¿Qué tipo de obsequio, Señora? – preguntó el caballero, un rasgo de preocupación surco su rostro.

-¡Oh! es uno muy delicioso – aseguro Jane haciéndolo a un lado para entrar en la sala, de pronto capto la atención del caballero, la mujer de cabello cobrizo que entro seguido de Jane.

-Que tengas una buena noche caballero – dijo Jane con severo sarcasmo mientras le dirigía una mirada a Nessie, se giro y salió de la habitación.

El silencio reino por un rato – sígueme – fueron las únicas palabras pronunciadas por el imponente hombre. Nessie entro en pánico, no estaba preparada para algo así, no pudo controlar el ritmo de su respiración, mientras que sus extremidades comenzaron a perder las fuerzas y el piso bajo suyo se percibió tan blando y sin estructura y de pronto todo se puso negro, no resistió más y por fin cayó inconsciente.

Al presenciar tal reacción Jacob suspiro, cargo el inconsciente cuerpo de la mujer para entrar a su habitación, colocando el cuerpo de Nessie en su cama. La miró unos minutos antes de estirarse para retirar un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Movió su cabeza – Es realmente malo que seas virgen, niña – dijo Jacob casi arrepentido – Eres lo más cercano que he visto de alguien de mi especie – Luego se levantó mientras caminaba hacia su cama dejando a la inconsciente joven a los pies de su lecho para que pudiera dormir los últimos minutos de paz que tendría.

* * *

hola nenas perdon por la tardenza pero ultimamente ando en la luna espero les agrade

pues en esta historia cuento con la colaboracion de mi beta Josenso Di Farias que lo ha leido y le ha encantado y le a hecho grandes correciones a la historia

te quiero nena mil gracias

espero pronto traerles el sig cap que ya me faltan solo algunos detalles


	3. TERCERA NOCHE : UN ASESINO NO CONOCE EL

Tercera Noche

Un asesino no conoce el honor 

En la completa oscuridad él se encontraba, fundiéndose en ella, convirtiéndose en parte de la misma oscuridad, porque su ser era así, un monstro oscuro y sanguinario; un asesino y la prueba mas fiel era la criatura durmiente, tendida en la alfombra de su habitación. Él le había mostrado solo una pequeña parte de su crueldad cuando mato a sus padres, aunque aún era solo una fracción de esta mal, volvió a inhalar el aroma de la niña, para repetirse asimismo porque su amo le otorgaría como ramera a esta niña que además era virgen. Era un caballero y por demás decirlo el último de su raza, por lo que sabía, corría sangre noble por sus venas, su orgullo y honor era lo único que le quedaba lo que ni siquiera su respetado Amo podía quitarle; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve sonido que le recordaba que ya no estaba solo, que de ahora en más tendría compañía.

Nessie gimió pausadamente mientras comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia. Miró alrededor en la oscuridad mientras intentaba sentarse. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, estaba entumecida mientras en su cabeza trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos y saber dónde estaba. Un pequeño susurro se escapo de sus labios preguntándole a la oscuridad – ¿Qué pasó? – mientras trataba de levantarse.

Después de unos intentos finalmente consiguió ponerse de pie, pero tan pronto lo hizo comenzó a gritar cuando sintió una mano agarrar su brazo. Luego su boca fue cubierta para amortiguar sus gritos mientras pateaba débilmente para soltarse – Niña deja de forcejear –gruño una voz masculina de muy mala gana, a lo que lentamente soltaba su boca y encendía la luz. Uno a uno los recuerdos de donde se encontraba y el motivo que la había llevado a la habitación de ese hombre golpearon su mente y Nessie inmediatamente cayó al piso temerosa mientras frotaba su brazo, adolorido.-No pienses en gritar otra vez, niña- le ordeno Jacob.

Nessie estaba temblando completamente mientras miraba al hombre sin camisa frente a ella; era muy raro que alguien le infundiera tanto temor, incluso Aro no llegaba a intimidarla pero con él, era algo distinto. Tenia que alejarse, pero antes de llegar muy lejos su espalda golpeó algo. Se volteó para ver que era lo que detenía su huida y comprendió que había estaba recostada contra una alfombra que cubría buena parte de la habitación y choco con los pies de una gran cama. Miró al intimidante hombre frente a ella y sintió como derramaba algunas lágrimas al recordar el uso que el hombre debía darle.

– Por favor no – le suplico sacudiendo la cabeza horrorizada mientras se abrazaba, protectoramente, con sus brazos.

Jacob observó a la aterrorizada niña y se podía decir que sintió compasión por ella, aunque no sabía si realmente podía experimentar tal emoción, pero había algo en el llanto de ella que le molestaba como nada jamás lo hizo. Entonces avanzó y rudamente agarró su brazo y la levantó – ¡Deja de llorar niña! Nadie va a tocarte – le contesto ácidamente Jacob.

Le costó una vida a Nessie poder calmar un poco su llanto mientras lo miraba, temerosa, para ver si estaba diciéndole la verdad. Se sorprendió cuando finalmente pudo ver los ojos de su ahora dueño y por un momento se le corto el aire por la profundidad de esos ojos negros, intuía que de alguna manera él decía la verdad, pero no iba a fiarse, ya que él era un ser horrible, era quien había matado a todos los que amaba.

Ya lo había observado bastante bien cuando se dirigían a Volterra, todo en el impactaba, era un hombre alto, fuerte y decidido, con una hermosa piel morena rojiza y músculos de miedo pero por naturaleza era peligroso y destructivo, ahora se daba cuento que su rostro parecía que había presenciado más de esta vida de lo que era recomendable, como si hubiera ido y regresado al infierno en reiteradas ocasiones y en todas estas, salió triunfante. En sus rasgos no denotaba que hubiera algo de sentimientos con respecto a la matanza que había realizado pero tampoco intuía en él que estuviera mintiendo.

-¿Niña? – Espetó Jacob no gustándole la forma en que lo estaba mirando. Los cristalinos ojos achocolatados ella mostraban una inocencia y una alma pura, algo muy raro de encontrar en un castillo lleno de asesinos; pero también una potencia que le estaba incomodando.-Mi señor Aro te entrego a mí como una ramera, pero yo tengo orgullo y honor para forzar a una niña virgen a darme placer contra su decisión ¿lo entiendes? – dijo Jacob. La expresión de Nessie por primera vez se mostró inalterable, desconcertando a Jacob; lo único que se repetía en la mente la tontería que estableció el gran hombre ¿honor?¿orgullo? era todo una gran falacia, ya que mato a una familia que jamás daño a nadie y solo para obtener algo que al final no servía ¿Qué tipo de honor y orgullo puede tener un asesino?

Nessie tragó con fuerza, mientras le observaba ensombrecida– De verdad ¿no estas engañándome? – Jacob ladeó su cabeza y dejó salir una leve carcajada, incomodo por la porte de ella.

– Jamás miento niña, tienes mi palabra, por mi honor y el orgullo de mi tribu, ¡jamás te tocare!- pero Nessie no pronuncio ninguna palabra y volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo en cuanto Jacob la soltó.

-Por ahora duerme necesitas descansar - fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que Jacob apagara las luces y se dispusiera a dormir en su cama, ahí en la alfombra a los pies del caballero Nessie comprendió que no había lugar mas seguro en todo el castillo que al lado del asesino de sus padres y seres queridos, al lado del caballero oscuro.

Unos pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban por unas pequeñas ventanas, apenas rozaron su piel poco a poco fue despertando de su sueño, se estiro perezosamente mientras su realidad la golpeo, sus ojos se cristalizaron pero contuvo sus lagrimas, sintió una mirada clavado en ella y volteo para encontrarse con ese hombre Nessie recupero su firmeza – ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Jacob retrocedió un paso recargándose contra la pared y cruzo sus brazos – trabajaras – Nessie lo miró tratando de contener el temor que sintió de la forma en que lo dijo. – ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Me has dado tu palabra de no forzarme aunque no creo que un asesino conozco el honor, pues has matado a inocentes sin motivo alguno la verdad no creo que seas un caballero – dicho esto Nessie sintió que por fin se había liberado de una carga muy pesada.

El movimiento que efectuó fue inesperado, la levanto como si no pesara nada y la estampo contra la pared, su mano se cernía en su cuello apretándola con fuerza, Nessie trato desesperadamente de soltarse, trataba con todas su fuerzas hacerle algún daño pero era demasiado fuerte demasiado grande pero era inútil como ultimo recurso trato de mirarlo a los ojos pero fue imposible, el mantenía sus ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente, poco a poco las fuerzas fueron abandonando a Nessie y sus brazos cayeron pesadamente a sus costados.

La soltó del cuello y la sujeto de los brazos y presiono con tanta fuerza que Nessie dejo de sentirlos, de pronto su aliento golpeo su cara y se acerco a ella para susurrarle al oído, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ella, sus palabras fueron duras – ¡Que sabes tú del honor niña! Del orgullo de ser el ultimo de tu clase ¡que sabes maldición! Cuando todo tu vida a sido un cuento de hadas. He matado ha demasiados inocentes; como pretendes que me importe si acabe con todo lo que amas. Conserva el odio que sientes por mi ¡Aliméntalo! día a día mientras respires, solo así lograras sobrevivir en este lugar, despréciame con todo tu ser y aun así no será suficiente jamás igualaras mi odio.

La soltó y callo al piso, cuando levanto la mirada vio su sonrisa y le dijo con voz mas calmada – Por ahora harás lo básico, te encargaras de la limpieza, la comida, la ropa, de cualquier tarea que se te designe y si no lo haces, serás castigada, me entiendes, no puedes salir del ala sur a no ser que yo te lo permita y no debes dejar que alguien se entere de que no te uso de sabana cada noche – él se le acerco demasiado hasta estar a la altura de su cara y poder verla a los ojos – Entonces … podría tener que reconsiderar mi honor y las consecuencias no te gustaran …. ¡Esta claro! – con una sacudida semejante a un sobresalto, se dio cuenta de que ese hombre tenía el poder de consumirla en cuerpo y alma si no se protegía contra él.

Nessie tenia un nudo en la garganta no podía creer que en este ser no hubiera rastro alguno de humanidad o remordimientos, pero aun así no se rendiría era una luchadora y no iba a llorar mas, no iba a acobardarse cuando su familia murió por protegerla, no podía fallarles – entiendo – trato con todas sus fuerzas de sonar fuerte.

Bien – Jacob tomo su camisa y se dirigió a la puerta para antes le dirigió una mirada a la niña que aun permaneció tirada en el suelo – te sugiero que pases el día conociendo el castillo así será mas fácil evitar que te pierdas – le arrojo la camisa que antes había tomado – ponte esto te quedara grande, pero se verán los moretones en tus brazos y cuello, además lleva mi olor, disfruta tu paseo por que mañana comenzaras a trabajar – salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de entrenamientos necesitaba despejarse un poco no le gustaba la reacción de su cuerpo ante la cercanía de esa mujer.

Tan pronto se fue Nessie dejo correr algunas lagrimas, cubrió su boca para contener los sollozos; mientras el miedo que había estado conteniendo la golpeó con toda su fuerza. Recordó las muertes de sus seres queridos ninguno de ellos se merecía tal destino pero ella viviría con un asesino de quien no podía esperar compasión tan solo tenia que creer en su palabra algo que para ella no tenia validez y de pronto pensó por que tuvo que ser sacada de su maravillosa vida y ser llevada a un infierno como este, pero era por un bien mayor tenia que tenerlo muy claro

Después de casi una hora de compadecerse a si misma; Nessie consiguió reunir suficiente fuerza para hacer lo que el colérico hombre le dijo, se quito su jersey y se puso la camisa, la cual dejaba visibles sus moretones en los brazos y cuello, tímidamente Nessie dejó el ala sur y comenzó a vagar por el castillo, trató de memorizar cada pasillo para evitar perderse.

Había estado vagando casi media hora, aunque todo parecía igual, trata de conservar la calma y aprender donde estaba cada habitación y pasaje, cuando se topo con una mujer de hermoso cabello negro y piel excesivamente blanca, una vampiresa.

Nessie retrocedió cuando la mujer pareció inhalar aire y voltearse a verla y una sonrisa curso su hermoso rostro – ¿éstas perdida linda? – Le dijo la mujer sorpresivamente amable – Yo… um… estoy – tartamudeó Nessie.

Espera un minuto – La mujer la tomo del brazo – Eres esa mujer hibrido ¿Cierto? – Nessie asintió de mala gana sin tener idea de cómo lo podía saber esta mujer – Mi hermano habló de ti – dijo simplemente mientras miraba a Nessie de arriba abajo – Pero el Maestro Aro tiene razón, eres demasiado joven para él, una lastima, pues eres muy bella para acabar con ese chucho.

Nessie sentía curiosidad, esta mujer parecía conocerla y para ella no era mas que una simple extraña – la mujer la miro y sonrió – percibo tu curiosidad que es lo que quieres saber – Nessie la miro contrariada, una risa salió de la mujer – puedo sentir todo emoción que emane de ti, igual que Jasper solo que yo no puedo alterarlas.

¿Quien eres? – Pregunto Nessie – Soy la esposa de Demetri – Nessie no sabía qué hacer – Tú… Tú eres la esposa de ese hombre – La mujer frunció el ceño mientras asentía – Sí, Demetri es mi desafortunado esposo, si te lastimó me disculpo, pero él tiene tendencias violentas – lo dijo levemente.

¿Y tú no? – Preguntó Nessie retrocediendo, sin confiar completamente en esta mujer – No – La esposa de uno de los mas allegados a Aro movió su cabeza – Sólo mi esposo promueve la guerra y la violencia, mientras que yo prefiero el pacifismo – Nessie estaba sorprendida – ¿No peleas? – No – La mujer movió su cabeza - Entonces ¿cómo sigues viva? – Preguntó Nessie queriendo saber.

Mi esposo me protege… Tengo que admitir, aunque cometa algunas atrocidades me ama demasiado y es correspondido por supuesto – dijo la mujer, Nessie bajó la mirada – Debe ser agradable saber que alguien se preocupa lo suficiente para protegerte – La mujer suspiró – ¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?

Reneesme Cullen pero todos me decían Nessie – dijo sorprendida de que esta mujer fuera la primera en preguntarle.

Soy Miria – dijo la mujer simplemente. Luego miró preocupada a la niña frente a ella – Veo que te ha lastimado ese chucho, espero que no halla sido excesivamente doloroso querida, cuando te tomo – le pregunto la mujer interesada

Nessie bajó la mirada. "Anoche." Ella odiaba mentir, pero no le gustó la forma como Jacob habló de comprometer sus principios.

Miria la miró triste – Lo siento terriblemente. Es una bestia

Pronto lo descubriré – pensó Nessie, mientras intentaba alejar la idea de su mente – ¿Te… Te importa mostrarme los alrededores? – Preguntó ella muy amablemente esperando que pudiera aprender algo después de esa miserable mañana.

Miria se preguntó por qué quería un recorrido, la niña no duraría más de un día o dos con ese hombre pero aceptó de todas formas. Después de todo no todos los días se conoce a alguien más débil que ella.

Por aquí – Ella señaló el corredor, antes de seguirla de cerca. Observó como Nessie trataba de levantar su cabeza con orgullo. Parecía como si estuviera lista para enfrentar lo que vendría después. Miria sonrió - Tal vez viva más de lo que esperaba – con ese pensamiento le enseñaría el castillo a su nueva amiga.

* * *

HOLA NENAS BUENO AQUI LE S TRAIGO EL SIG CAP

AGRADEZCO A MI BETA JOSENSO DI FARIAS NENA ERES GENIAL

Y RESPECTO AL TITULO NO ME GUSTA SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA ME AVISAN VA

RECLEMOS, DUDAS O CUALQUIER COSA ESTOY A SU DISPOSICION

Y LES AGRADEZCO EN EL ALMA SUS REVIEWS A ROSSY04 Y A GINNA STEPHANIE

BUENO POR AHORA LAS DEJO Y ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN

BESOS Y XOXO


	4. CUARTA NOCHE : DESTINOS CRUZADOS

**Cuarta Noche**

**Destinos cruzados**

¿Cómo has vivido aquí tanto tiempo? – Preguntó Nessie pensando cómo su nueva amiga había sobrevivido en un castillo lleno de hombres y mujeres que viven solo para matar y ella parecía ser incapaz de matar a una mosca, aparte de la confianza que le inspiraba.

Miria rió cortamente mientras le decía a Nessie que siguiera caminando – como yo, te acostumbrarás después de un tiempo. No te mentiré, es difícil cuando no me gusta toda la violencia que se puede generar en este castillo.

Pero tengo a mi Demetri, que se que me ama y eso lo hace mas soportables. Lo que se hace por amor – Miria le dedico una sonrisa a Nessie – Y por otro lado, tu no tienes que temer querida, el Maestro Aro te entrego a ¡El Caballero Negro!, uno de los mas fuertes de todos los que habitan en el castillo, lo cual significa que pocos hombres además de los Maestros, Alec y Félix, se atreverían a tocarte por temor a lo que él pudiera hacerles.

Gracias Miria me siento mucho mejor ahora – dijo ella sarcásticamente mientras entraban a una habitación – esta es mi habitación – sonrió Miria orgullosa.

Oh es más grande que la habitación de Jacob – los ojos de Nessie se abrieron – Caballero querida – Miria le dijo moviendo la cabeza – intenta dirigirte a él apropiadamente para salvarte de un golpiza, debes respetarlo no lo olvides, ahora eres de él. Además no es tan grande en comparación a toda la Ala Sur,

Todavía no la he recorrido y por favor no me recuerdes, se de sobra que ahora soy de él – dijo Nessie en un susurro – lo siento, no fue mi intención pero que te parece si te cuento algo de él – le dijo Miria apenada de su situación; Nessie asintió, le intrigaba mucho y cualquier cosa que pudiera saber de él era importante

De acuerdo – comenzó Miria mientras pensaba como comenzar – pues yo no lo conozco demasiado, Demetri evita que tenga mucho contacto, pero se que cuando era pequeño su pueblo fue exterminado y el único sobreviviente fue el, Jacob tan solo era un simple niño de 8 años y desde entonces el maestro Aro lo crio, bueno no como aun hijo claro, fue demasiado cruel con él, pero de cierta forma, Jacob no se dejo vencer salió adelante, algo curioso que siempre me ha intrigado es la relación que tuvo con Jane, claro Demetri nunca me ha explicado bien asi que solo se lo versión general y esa es que Jane lo crio como si fuera su madre, muy raro pues esa mujer no tiene sentimientos, si me lo preguntas, pero un día Jacob se transformo en lobo ¿como lo consiguió? Es todo un misterio solo se que Jane y él jamás volvieron a tener la misma relación después de eso, creo que él la odia o la ama que se yo, a veces es muy usual confundir esos sentimientos.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Nessie de imaginar a Jane y a Jacob juntos, eso no tenia pies ni cabeza, pero el comportamiento de Jacob así ella, era demasiado raro, eso si le constaba.

¿Él… él también es un esclavo? – pregunto Nessie, si algo le parecía conocía de esta historia era el hecho que a él también le quitaron todo – Más o menos – comento Miria – Verás, tiene ciertos privilegios pero aun así no es como todo la guardia, Demetri y yo podemos dejar el castillo si nos place, igual Jane y Alec pero él no, solo para ejecutar sus misiones y cazar.

Pobre el también es un esclavo como yo – comento Nessie afligida por la similitud de sus destinos – No…– Miria movió su cabeza - Jacob no es ningún inocente. Le gusta la violencia y disfruta matar. Es peligroso recuérdalo. Tendría cuidado de cruzarme con él… No mostró compasión o simpatía por tu situación.

No lo esperaría de nadie – dijo Nessie tristemente notando lo sola que estaba de nuevo.

Miria notó la deprimida mirada y movió su cabeza – Esto absolutamente no lo hará – ¿Qué? – Nessie la miró para saber a que se estaba refiriendo – Tu atuendo. Mírate no puedes andar con esa ropa, menos si vas a acompañarme a terminar de recorrer el castillo – Miria se refirió a la camisa que estaba usando – Ven aquí – Ella asintió mientras la guiaba a su enorme guardarropa – Puedes escoger algunas cosas – Nessie movió su cabeza mientras sentía una lágrima bajar por su rostro, esto le hacia recordar cuando iba de compras con su tía Alice – ¿Por qué me ayudas? – Preguntó ella sintiéndose realmente mal y fuera de lugar.

Miria sólo suspiro – He vivido toda una vida aqui y he observado las desagradables atrocidades que han tenido lugar en este castillo. Creo que darte algo de ropa, es lo menos que puedo hacer… Bueno, después de todo – Ella sonrió – Dudo que uno de los pantalones de Jacob vayan a quedarte – entonces Nessie se halló dando su primera y genuina risa desde que llegó al castillo – Gracias – asintió ella antes de buscar lo que podría quedarle.

Con un atuendo nuevo y con más ropa, Nessie salió realmente feliz de la habitación de Miria segura de que ya no estaba tan sola en ese castillo.

Hola Caballero – sonrió Aro al entrar a la sala de entrenamiento, Jacob se arrodillo para mostrar su respeto – que puedo hacer por usted mi Señor – pregunto Jacob un tanto molesto por la interrupción – Por ahora levántate, sabes que no es necesario querido, pero si a ti te hace sentir mejor, lo que me trae aquí es saber si has disfrutado de tu obsequio, es una mujer bella – pregunto Aro en tono burlón – por supuesto que si Señor Aro, no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle como es debido, me disculpo – respondió Jacob lo mas sereno posible.

Bien – Aro sonrió mientras se giraba para irse, sin embargo se detuvo un momento y se volvió hacia él con una curiosa expresión en su rostro y entonces pregunto – Oh, a propósito… me alegra que hallas hecho aun lado tu estúpido honor y esas cosas, espero que me estés diciendo la verdad, detesto usar mi don y peor aun sabes las consecuencias que pueden traerte tu desobediencia, esta claro Jacob – Si señor, sus ordenes son claras y se seguirán al pie de la letra

Aro simplemente respondió con uno de sus malvadas sonrisas antes de voltearse otra vez y dejar a Jacob para que siguiera con su entrenamiento y pensara seriamente en sus palabras.

Miria y Nessie se condujeron a la gran biblioteca que era el lugar de reuniones de todos en el castillo, era una hora importante pues ya casi nadie tenia algo en que hacer, cuando Miria y Nessie entraron recibieron miradas de prácticamente cada hombre que se encontraba ahí.

Miria era una mujer hermosa y por ende Demetri era la envidia de algunos de ellos, pero la gran novedad era la chica que la acompañaba. Nessie se veía realmente deslumbrante pues con su nuevo vestuario detenía todas las miradas.

Miria notó temblar a Nessie ante todas las miradas, pero le dijo – Eres una jovencita atractiva – Miria rió – Ten orgullo en el poder que tienes sobre los hombres mientras aún lo tengas – No lo veo como un poder – Nessie le dijo mientras los hombres en la sala parecían querer desnudarla – Lo veo como un peligro para mi salud – Terminó Nessie mientras ella y Miria tomaban asiento en una de las mesas. Una voz algo conocida interrumpió la platica entra Nessie y Miria.

Miria que placer verte y en tan grata compañía – Nessie palideció al notar a quien le pertenecía esa voz – Alec que gusto que nos acompañes, pero tratamos de tener una conversación privada – contesto cortésmente Miria.

Entonces las dejare pero en verdad niña te ves realmente hermosa, cuando te aburras del chucho, búscame, para que conozcas lo que es el verdadero placer – le dijo Alec a Nessie mientras la tomaba de la mano y se la besaba.

Sabes lo que seria realmente placentero, descuartizarte – Gruñó Jacob mientras agarraba la mano de Alec y la retiro de Nessie.

Nessie vio la rabia en los ojos de Jacob y no estaba segura de si debía sentirse protegida o asustada.

Jacob – Alec sonrió mientras zafaba su brazo – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Es una biblioteca y una sala comunitaria, además estaba buscando algo que es mío – le dijo Jacob tomando el brazo de Nessie sacándola de su silla, para pasar un brazo por su cintura y halarla junto a su pecho.

Pues eso puede cambiar sabes, me gusta esta mujer y si se lo pido a Los Maestros puede que cambie de dueño, o por que no la comportes, te gusta compartir lo que es tuyo o no

Suficiente – La voz de Jane interrumpió a Alec, mientras Miria se levantada para estar junto a Nessie, Alec miro a su hermana acercarse y por un momento todos las miradas que estaban atentas a lo que sucedían dejaron de mirar.

Jane agarró el brazo de su hermano – No creo que sea necesario que los Maestros se involucren, Alec, busca otra que te complazca, pues esta niña es claramente propiedad de Jacob.

Ambos hombres tenían claras intenciones de pelear, pero cada uno se calmó. Jacob sabía que tenía esta batalla ganada antes de comenzarla mientras miraba a la niña de cabello cobrizo junto a él. Jacob sonrió cuando vio los celos en los ojos de Alec.

Si nos disculpan – Alardeó Jacob mientras deslizaba su mano frente a la blusa de Nessie exponiendo suficiente de su estómago para darle a Alec una prueba de lo que se estaba perdiendo – Pero creo que mi nuevo juguete ha desperdiciado suficiente tiempo contigo y tu patética hermana – Dijo Jacob – Siempre es un placer Miria – Sonrió Jacob mientras agarraba la mano de Nessie y comenzaba a sacarla de la sala y regresaban a la Ala sur.

Alec se movió para seguirlos, pero Jane agarró su brazo – Déjalo ir – Siseó ella mientras le indicaba que la siguiera, jane se dirigió hacia la salida, no sin antes saludar a la vampiresa que estaba en medio de todo ese alboroto – Miria – le dedico una significativa mirada – Jane siempre es un gusto – mientras ella tomaba asiento nuevamente y se preguntaba si la niña que había conocido viviría para ver el siguiente día.

Cuando Jacob y Nessie llegaron a su habitación la tiró rudamente sobre la cama y comenzó a pasearse furioso de un lado a otro – ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con Alec y Miria y por si fuera poco Jane también?

Nessie apenas se levantó mientras lo miraba – Miria fue muy amable para ¡mostrarme el castillo y darme algo de ropa! Y Alec interrumpió nuestra platica y Jane no sabia que se encontraba en la sala

Jacob cruzó sus brazos y camino hasta quedar cerca de la cama para prestar atención a lo que estaba vistiendo Nessie. Estaba de negro de pies a cabeza con un traje de dos piezas, que consistía de una blusa que acentuaba sus senos y estaba complementado con un par de pantalones que mostraban las perfectas curvas de sus caderas antes de dejar las piernas a la imaginación. Todo el traje gritaba ser desgarrado, pero Jacob resistió la urgencia mientras regresaba al tema principal – ¿Qué les dijiste? - Preguntó Jacob furioso.

La verdad – Dijo ella simplemente mientras se molestaba un poco por la pausa que se tomó en hacer la pregunta – Que ese maldito de Aro me entrego a ti, que aparentemente tienes una reputación de ser rudo con las mujeres.

Jacob se sorprendió un poco por este arranque – ¿No confías en mí? – Preguntó él, pues se había sentido ofendido.

¿Por qué debería? Me dices que violar es deshonroso, y después que golpear no. Me dices que nadie nunca me tocara, pero las miradas que recibo me dicen lo contrario, y luego me dices que puedo conocer el castillo y cuando lo hago haces una escena en la sala donde estás asechándome como si fuera solo ¡un pedazo de carne!

Jacob se sintió ligeramente culpable por lo último, pero tenía que defender lo que le pertenecía. Alec necesitaba saber que no puede tocar su propiedad.

¡Mira mujer! Soy un hombre de honor y si digo que tú permanecerás intacta lo estarás. Pero aún eres una esclava y si encuentro la necesidad de golpearte o demostrar en público que eres mía, es mi elección y tú aprenderás a vivir con eso o serás asesinada esta claro.

Nessie se congeló ante sus palabras – ¡Maldito hipócrita! – Gritó ella – ¿Cómo demonios puedes llamarte un hombre de honor? cuando matas inocentes y golpeas a alguien mas débil que tu. ¡Piensas que el proteger mi virginidad te dará mi respeto! ¿Por qué demonios debería confiar en ti?

¡Suficiente! –Siseó él mientras de repente la agarraba rudamente y la halaba para que sus miradas estuvieran a la misma altura – ¡Me importa poco si confías en mi o no! No eres nada sino una molestia para mí, y tan pronto como esa molestia pueda desaparecer se hará! Así que considérate afortunada niña. Yo podría haberte tenido repetidamente anoche mientras estabas inconsciente o entregado a uno de esos lujuriosos bastardos de la Sala. ¿Crees que negándome tu respeto me ofendes? No eres nada sino una esclava de quien dispondremos cuando yo decida… Así que si fuera tú." Él se acercó más hasta que sus alientos se mesclaron – Mantendría mi molesta boca cerrada si quieres sobrevivir – Luego Jacob tiró a Nessie al piso mientras salía de la habitación, dejando en lágrimas a su 'esclava', que deseaba que esta pesadilla pronto llegara a su fin.

Hola mis queridas lectoras les agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo que le dan a esta historia

Mil gracias a Josenso di Farias por ser mi beta en esta historia

Les comento que hice algunos cambios al capitulo 1, si gustan pasarse por ahí y darme su opinión

Y pues les agradezco cada uno de sus reviews a Rossy04, ginna stephanie, JonatiKBlack.

Y respecto a la virginidad de Nessie, pues según se el olor de cada persona es diferente y en las mujeres cambia de acuerdo a si esta en sus días fértiles o si su menstruación esta cerca, y por que leí un fic en que la virginidad se asocia con el olor es de ahí donde surgió la idea espero aclare ese punto.

Y cualquier duda acerca de la trama del fic no duden en preguntar

Y la pregunta del millón es ¿los cullen están muertos? y ¿Nessie no tiene ningún poder?

Les invito a visitar el blog donde participo .com/ con grandes escritoras.

Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente


	5. QUINTA NOCHE : SENTIMIENTOS DESCONOCIDOS

**HOLA AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP. ESPERO NO LES DEFRAUDE Y ALGUNA DUDA O ALGO QUE NO ESTA BIEN ME AVISAN SI**

**TRATE DE HACERLO EN DOS **

**PRIMERO NESSIE QUE ME ES MAS FACIL Y DESPUES TODO LO QUE NESSIE HA TRAIDO A LA VIDA DE JACOB **

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP LES TRAIGO UN ADELANTO SE LLAMARA DESCUBRIENDO SU OSCURO CORAZON Y HABRA LEMMONS ESPERO NO DESILUCIONARLAS Y POR FIN SABREMOS QUIEN ES ELLA Y PEOR QUIEN ES ÉL **

* * *

**QUINTA NOCHE**

**SENTIMIENTOS DESCONOCIDOS**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Nessie llego a ese lugar, se había acostumbrado a vivir con el caballero negro. Cada día tenia que hacer todas sus tareas como lavar y limpiar mientras él salía a hacer lo que sea que hiciera.

Una vez que terminaba cualquier tarea doméstica que le era asignada le estaba permitida una de sus únicas libertades, entrenar, tardo un mes de ruegos y suplicas para que Jacob aceptara enseñarle a defenderse, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y era la cosa mas maravillosa, en casa su padre nunca accedió a que sus tíos le enseñaran pues argumentaba que su niñita no lo necesitaba, pero en este lugar era necesario, Alec esta molestando muy a menudo y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Pero lo que mas disfrutaba eran los domingos pues siempre los pasaba a lado de Miria. Las dos se habían vuelto amigas muy cercanas con el tiempo. Sus personalidades eran muy similares en muchos aspectos.

Lo que mas la hacia feliz era que la palabra de Jacob fue mantenida. Nessie no había sido violada por ninguno de los vampiros que habitaban el castillo. Una vez James la acorraló en un corredor pues se dirigía a ver a Miria, y accidentalmente 'perdió' sus manos bajo su camisa. Afortunadamente la soltó antes de que algo perjudicial pasara. Jacob llegó segundos después. Asumió que James lo sintió venir.

Hubo otra vez, pero en esa ocasión fue Laurent. Aún no estaba segura de lo que pasó exactamente, pero despertó tendida en el sofá una tarde sintiendo como si tuviera un terrible dolor de cabeza. Cuando sintió en su cabeza había un enorme chichón. No recordó haber sido golpeada, pero sabía que algo estaba terriblemente mal cuando vio sus shorts parcialmente abiertos y su camisa desabotonada. Entonces dolorosamente se levantó para lavarse el rostro y vio el cuerpo sin vida de Laurent y su cabeza en el piso. Más tarde esa noche vio a Jacob con sangre seca en su camisa y adivinó el resto. Después de eso nadie trató de tocarla.

Desde entonces la orden de Jacob era que Miria tenía que ir por ella y después dejarla en la entrada del ala sur, precauciones, a Nessie le encantaba, la preocupación de él.

Sin embargo, Jacob era el más difícil de entender de ellos. Ella dormía a los pies de su cama cada noche. Tenía la opción de dormir en el sofá en la sala adjunta, pero se sentía más segura cerca a él. Constantemente era rudo y demandante con ella, pero nunca le puso un dedo encima. Estuvo a punto una vez, pero tuvo que admitir que probablemente lo mereció. Los dos estaban discutiendo, lo cual hacían típicamente. Ella le hizo un comentario sobre ser 'la ramera de Alec' y él levantó su mano para golpearla, pero no lo hizo. No supo por qué. Le había dado una razón para eso, pero no la lastimó. Esa fue la primera noche que sintió culpa de verdad. Puede no haber sido la persona más agradable, pero le mostraba más respeto que ningún otro hombre en ese castillo, y se odiaba por no hacer lo mismo. Llegó y se disculpó por eso esa tarde. Aparentemente lo sorprendió tanto como a ella porque después de decir lo que sentía él sólo asintió y se fue sin una palabra. Imaginó que no se disculpaban mucho con él.

De hecho comenzó a creer que él no recibía mucho de nada y de nadie, fuera de matar, entrenar, comer y dormir. Pero Jacob no era como los demás. Según Miria todos podían salir cada noche para ir a beber y distraerse y en ocasiones encontrar una vampiresa para acostarse, pero Jacob nunca lo hacía. La mayoría de la gente comenzó a creer que Nessie se había vuelto la concubina de Jacob, lo cual estaba bien por ella porque de cierta forma encontraba fácil mentir sobre su vida sexual con él. En verdad consiguió aprender más en su joven edad sobre sexo de lo que planeó. Miria antes de Demetri había estado con unos cuantos hombres y le dijo de técnicas que no conocía posibles. En verdad estuvo tentada una vez a tener sexo sólo por tener la experiencia antes de que tarde o temprano le fuera robada, pero decidió lo contrario después de un aterrorizante encuentro con Jacob y Lucas un joven humano al servicio de Los Maestros.

El error de Lucas fue cuando se tropezó con Nessie en el corredor. Aparentemente él malinterpretó sus señas y levantó su mentón para besarla. Por alguna razón ella no lo empujó, nunca había tenido novio, y la calidez del beso de Lucas, le recordó que aun seguí viviendo y tenia esperanzas. Sin embargo el beso no duró mucho cuando Nessie abrió sus ojos para ver a Jacob detrás de ellos. Ella inmediatamente empujó a Lucas quien finalmente notó la presencia de Jacob.

Incluso en el mes siguiente a ese día Nessie no pudo entender por qué se sentía tan culpable por ese encuentro. Le explicó a Lucas después de eso, que nunca podría hacer nada con él. Él lo aceptó y asumió que Jacob la había asustado. Sin embargo ese fue apenas el caso. Jacob nunca le dijo una palabra sobre eso. Esperó que no le importara, pero no podía olvidar la mirada en sus ojos. Se veía traicionado.

Desde entonces las cosas se habían vuelto más frías entre los dos. Sin embargo, ese hielo comenzó a derretirse después de que él despertara en medio de la noche gritando, Nessie no sabia que pasaba, pero entonces noto que los gritos estaban en la habitación y provenían de Jacob, lo consoló, por primera vez lo sintió frágil y vulnerable y eso la asustaba, el era tan frio tan distante.

Nessie observó cuando Jacob se quedó dormido. Se preguntó qué horrores había vivido para que un hombre como el tuviera pesadillas. En el fondo ella las sabia y le daba un escalofrió de tan solo pensarlas.

Nessie vivía pendiente de si misma jamás se preocupo por el bienestar de alguien más, era la niña mimada de su familia, jamás nada malo la toco, pero se hallaba preocupada por él. Se lo atribuyó al hecho de que le dio su palabra que ningún daño se le haría, y si él no estaba, tenía la clara visión que no sobreviviría más de dos días

Pero sus sentimientos de preocupación no eran la única emoción que comenzó a experimentar, era algo mas fuerte que a Nessie le daba miedo de solo pensarlo.

* * *

Para Jacob los meses a lado de Nessie eran una situación tan diferente, tan desconcertante, esta niña irrumpido en su vida, en su cabeza, en su mundo y no sabia que hacer con el sentimiento que día a día iba creciendo como una hiedra venenosa que se aferraba a él y que cada vez mas lo iba consumiendo

Se volvió más que sólo respetar su palabra ya que esta nunca se rompía, más que sólo protegerla de los inminentes peligros de los idiotas lujuriosos del castillo, descubrió que estaba protegiéndola de sí mismo. Aprendió que nunca podría lastimarla físicamente. Aún cuando colmaba su paciencia, no podía dar ese golpe. Trató de decirse que era demasiado frágil como para molestarse, pero sabía que no era simplemente eso.

Pero una mucho más poderosa llenaba constantemente sus venas. Lujuria. Entre más tiempo pasaban juntos más imaginaba lo que sería desgarrar su ropa y explorar todo lo que había estado escondiendo de él los últimos meses. Su lujuria había llegado a ser tan incontrolable que tomaba más y más duchas frías.

Una vez intentó visitar a una mujer en las afueras del castillo después de una de sus acaloradas discusiones. Pero una vez que estaba ahí y ella estuviese desvistiéndolo era dominado de repente con una enferma sensación de suciedad. Pues a los pies de su cama estaba una hermosa virgen, que no podía tocar. El asco que le producía pensar en esa mujer tocándolo fue terrible, termino su encuentro antes siquiera de comenzar y volvió a su habitación.

Esa noche cuando regresó casi consideró comprometer sus principios y orgullo para satisfacer su necesidad. Se arrodilló en el piso junto a ella y retiró la sábana de su cuerpo, luego acarició lentamente su mejilla. Observó mientras una inocente sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Fue entonces que supo que sin importar cuán excitado estuviese nunca la tomaría así. Y el odio que sentía por esa mujer se incremento, fue lo que lo obligo a no tocar a esa criatura, por que era muy pura e inocente para él, por que el se encargaría de dejarla vacía y por todo lo sagrado que iba a disfrutarlo, corromper su cuerpo y su alma, pero no quería ser como ella y supo en ese momento que su necesidad nunca sería satisfecha.

Y entonces paso, cada fibra de su ser le gritaba no, aléjate de ella, pero no. Se resistió, puso mil excusas pero la terquedad de esa niña había hecho de él alguien manejable y eso secretamente lo aterraba, el jamás tuvo una vulnerabilidad, no, era mentira en su podrida alma sabia que alguna vez tuvo ilusiones, sentimientos y una sola prioridad amarla a ella, y eso lo consumía y el resultado era ese hombre aterrador que vestía de negro y era un asesino.

Pero al final sus malditos ojos lo habían atrapado, y antes de saberlo, tenía una cita programada cada tarde a las cinco. Pues la entrenaría para que supiera como defenderse y acepto por que tenia la cruel esperanza que si convivía con ella, podría dejar envolverse por lo que sentía, y dejar de desear arrancarse la piel que ella osaba tocar, pues su tacto quemaba y poco a poco fue asiéndose adicto su olor.

No confundas mi intento de cordialidad como una especie de amistad entre los dos – fueron las palabras con las que acepto entrenarla, estaba feliz y por primera vez ante él, una genuina sonrisa cruzo el rostro de ella, y eso fue suficiente para él, pero ese acto lo consumía día a día, no sabia manejar la cercanía de su cuerpo.

Por una parte ella lo fue aceptando y las frecuentes discusiones entre ellos fueron disminuyendo, la frustración sexual de Jacob aumento diez veces. Observar su cuerpo moverse tan ágilmente lo hizo preguntar cuán creativos podrían ser como amantes. Cada vez que veía su piel brillar con sudor, la imaginaba bajo él, sus piernas bien abiertas, recibiendo su intrusión por primera vez. Incluso los gemidos, los jadeos y gruñidos mientras peleaba con él casi lo habían vuelto un adolescente en celo. Y si todo eso no fuera suficiente, ella actuaba como si hubiese fallado en notar su estado de perpetua excitación.

Qué demente, que su propia esclava sexual, lo llevara a tales estados de lujuria y que no pudiera satisfacerlos con ella.

Pero secretamente también se había ilusionado con el hecho de que esa mujer tan intoxicante para él, fuera suya, pero nunca seria y la razón era simple, él no podía ofrecerle lo único que más necesitaba, amor.

Una emoción que nunca sería capaz de volver a sentir. Pasión, sí. Posesión, sí. Preocupación, tal vez por ella. ¿Pero amor? ¡Jamás! ese sentimiento estaba muerto, la continua voz de esa mujer se lo recordaba – ¡mío, siempre serás mío todo lo tuyo me pertenece! – y ese marca en su muñeca que trataba de ignorar le gritaba, ¡mírame! jamás te libraras de ella acepta de una vez tu destino.

Pero ese recuerdo lo asaltaba constantemente para atarlo más a ella. Había tomado una ducha después de un largo día de entrenamiento y luego, cuando salió de la ducha se dio cuenta que había una toalla esperándolo. Como siempre asumió que Nessie la había usado antes y no la reemplazó, así que salió del baño completamente desnudo a su habitación donde Nessie estaba recogiendo la ropa sucia. Fue la mirada en su rostro cuando se giró lo que nunca olvidaría. Ya que se tomó la oportunidad para mirarlo completamente, mientras ignoraba el hecho de que estaba sonriendo por su reacción. Después de un momento se acerca hacia ella para estar a sólo pulgadas de su cuerpo, forzando el corazón de Nessie a latir rápidamente y cuando finalmente encontró sus ojos – ¿Ves algo que te gusta? – Susurró él sensualmente. Nunca olvidaría el profundo respiro que ella tomó después de ese comentario. Sabía que si quería, podría haber tomado su virginidad justo ahí, pero se contuvo. Seducir y quitarle la virginidad a una niña es tan malo como violación, tampoco él lo soportaría.

Jacob ya no tenia fuerzas para luchar, se resigno a su destino sabia cual seria su final y jamás pensó en cambiarlo, en el fondo sabia que solo su muerte liberaría su alma, si aun la tenia, también que el infierno para el seria la gloria, por fin podría liderarse de sus cadenas por que solo la muerte lo liberarían de ella, ella lo marco no solo en carne, sino en espíritu, en mente, pero si existía un dios todopoderoso le agradecía que el ritual no hubiera terminado, ya que seguramente hubiera acabando asesinándola y asesinándole a él y eso seria peor pues los tormentos de ella eran de él, ansiaba liberarse, y la pequeña niña que ahora compartía su vida le daban eso oportunidad pero no era tan ruin para unirla a él, a esta cadena de dolor que solo ellos eran capaces de crear y soportar.

Cada día que pasaba con ella era diferente y el lo percibía; comía con ella, incluso llego a tener una que otra conversación superficial y incluso permitía la amistad entre ella y Miria, le encantaba ver lo feliz que se ponía cuando el sábado por fin terminada, pues a primera hora Miria venia por ella y la regresaba hasta tarde. Condición que puso dado a lo propensa que era a accidentes con los vampiros, le resultado tan gratificante defender lo que era suyo, jajaja su mente se burlaba de él.

Pues no lo dejaba olvidar el beso entre Lucas y ella, el podía disfrutar de sus besos, pero no él por que si osaba a probar sus labios no habría marcha atrás no podría detenerse, la marcaria y solo traería mas dolor a su mente.

Una noche fue diferente sus pesadillas volvieron a él pero ahora no estaba solo, había alguien que lo cuidaba y le daba el consuelo que tanto necesitaba disfrutaba que ella lo confortaba Solo lo abrazaba y le decía que todo estaría bien tan simple y así dormía tranquila abrazado a ella. Él cerró sus ojos y sonrió mientras acurrucaba su rostro en su pecho. De cierta forma sintió como si recibiera un regalo.

El creciente sentimiento que sentía por ella se arruinó porque su pasado, su tormento, volvió, justo ahora, era necesario cerrar ese capitulo que atormentada a su oscuro corazón que estaba tras puertas de acero reforzadas y cerrada con miles de candados.

Aún después de todo este tiempo, y de toda la auto-represión, todavía estaba necesitado. Mientras la miraba cuando el calor de su cuerpo lo despertó supo que sólo tenía una opción. La desenredó de sus brazos y gentilmente la acostó en el cama para dormir.

Sabía que permanecer así de cerca por tanto tiempo presionaría más su deseo y no lo podía permitir. Lentamente se levantó mientras se dirigía a su sala de entrenamiento para pasar otra noche solo.

* * *

HOLA CHICAS MIL GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ Y SEGUIRME EN MIS LOCURAS

LES AGRADEZCO CON EL ALMA CADA REVIEWS QUE ME DEJAN GRACIAS A BRENDA, MALU, ROSSY04 Y SI ALGUIEN ME FALTA NO ME MATEN

Y SI HAY ALGUIEN QUE LEE SIN COMENTAR PUES LES AGRADEZCO EL TIEMPO Y DE VERDAD ESPERO NO DESILUCIONARLOS

Y DE AQUÍ LES DOY UNA MALA NOTICIA PUBLICARA TODOS LOS DOMINGOS PUES YA ENTRE A CLASES ESPERO NO ME DEJEN PERO AQUÍ ESTARE

POR EL MOMENTO ES SACAR A CABALLERO NEGRO DE MI SISTEMA Y DESPUES RETOMARE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE LES AGRADECERIA TAMBIEN LEYERAN Y ME DIERAN TOMATAZOS O UN COMENTARIO CONSRUCTIVO PUES NO SOY PROFESIONAL

BESOOOOS Y HASTA EL PROXIMO


	6. SEXTA NOCHE : OSCURO CORAZON

SEXTA NOCHE

CORAZÓN OSCURO 

No sabia que sentía por él, agradecimiento, tal vez por que la protegía, lastima, por que él no pudo elegir su destino, atracción, claro debería estar loca para no sentirla era atemorizante pero hermoso no había ninguna duda.

Algo dentro de ella cambiaba mientras pasaba mas tiempo son él, era tan inexplicable las emociones que sentía, pero de algo estaba segura no había odio, no podía, pues en su corazón sabia que todo tuvo que ser así, por un bien mayor se lo repetía a cada instante y además tan solo eran ordenes, no tuvo voluntad de elegir, pero pronto acabaría solo un poco mas y saldría del infierno, pero él, no, Jacob Black se quedaría en el, él no podría sobrevivir ni existir fuera de este lugar, pues el averno era su hogar y Nessie pronto lo dejaría, pronto.

Lo mas inquietante era si podría dormir sin él, secretamente disfrutaba verlo dormir mostraba un lado oculto, su vulnerabilidad y que fuera ella quien lo consolara y le brindara calor la hacia sentir poderosa por que por un momento ese ser indestructible dependía de ella, solo de ella.

Despertó en soledad, el vacio que él dejo, hizo que su corazón doliera, lo consoló y arrullo en sus brazos y simplemente no estaba, un grito desgarrador retumbo por las habitaciones, sintió pánico, todavía era demasiado pronto, pero el grito se repitió y esta vez se percato que era un lamento, puro dolor y ella sabia muy bien quien era el dueño de tan terrible mal.

Así que corrió a buscarlo tenia que consolarlo.

* * *

Ya no podía mas, el tormento de sus falsos juramentos lo consumían, ya no soportaba tanto dolor. Ya no era capaz de amar, de vivir, estaba marcado, marcado por ella y por eso le afectaba tanto la cercanía de la niña que lo hizo sentir humano, con esperanzas de poder volver a sentir, no amor, pero sentir algo diferente al odio, pero Reneesme Cullen jamás sentiría nada por él, que no fuera atracción, pues lo odiaba, ya que mato a lo que mas amada.

Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro haciéndolo lucir mas aterrador, por fin lo entendía, por eso lo hizo, el motivo era causarle dolor, poner a prueba sus principios, por su propio placer.

Sus palabras que una vez creyó que eran de amor mal sano, pero amor, estaba tan necesitado de ello y no vio que con esa frase se condeno, su voz parecía recordarle que jamás se liberaría, estarían juntos, los tres juntos hasta el final

_Solo yo puedo alimentarme de ti, jamás serás de nadie, mío, jake solo mío, no eres nada sin mi, recuérdalo amor, tu dolor es lo que me hace adicta a ti _

Su condena era su frio, su cercanía siempre fue así, su martirio era ella, que es pura maldad, un demonio atroz que lo convirtió en un ser aun mas vil.

Ahora en su penumbra podía recordar su primera vez, irónico también ella se llevo su pureza, esa noche se entrego en cuerpo y alma a ella, ofreció su sangre, su amor y su devoción por ella, estaban en su habitación después de morderlo y limpiar el hilillo de sangre que recorría su rostro

_Mío jake mío por fin eres mío – sentencio ella_

Una sonrisa curso su rostro mientras que poco a poco se desprendía de su túnica dejando al descubierto su joven cuerpo, perfecto pensó él, su pálida piel contrastaba con la suya de manera perfecta, un suspiro surgió de su pecho cuando sus pequeñas manos recorrían su marcado abdomen, hasta llegar a sus hombros y dejar caer su túnica para estar completamente desnudo, el toque de ella hacía que se erizara cada parte de su ser, el solo contacto le quemaba, la deseaba tanto, quería recordar cada centímetro de su cuerpo a la perfección, cuanto la necesitaba, tomo su pequeña mano jalándola hacia el, logrando sentir el cuerpo femenino sobre el suyo, sus curvas, lo tersa que se sentía su piel..

Instintivamente dejo salir de su garganta un gruñido, antes de apoderarse de una manera un tanto salvaje de sus labios, lamiendo e incluso en ocasiones dando pequeños mordiscos, ella correspondía a cada una de sus caricias, clavaba sus dedos entre los negra cabellera, apoderándose de su nuca, haciendo mas profundos sus besos, ambas lenguas recorrían la boca del otro, el podía deleitarse con los sonidos que emanaban de la boca de su pareja, por que ahora le era suya y de nadie mas cosa que lo hacia sumergirse aun mas en ese embriagante placer, su miembro se encontraba ya bastante erecto debido al obvio estado de excitación en el que se encontraba…

Lentamente bajo recorriendo su cuerpo con sus besos, lamiendo de vez en cuando, estaba poniendo sus cinco sentidos al máximo, se separo un poco de ella, para observar cínicamente el hermoso cuerpo de ella, su aroma inundo sus fosas nasales volviéndolo loco era el olor de su excitación, podía percibir su exquisito sabor, sus labios recorrían ahora lentamente sus piernas, sus manos recorriendo sus muslos, sintiendo su tersa piel, y las uñas de ella arañaban lentamente su espalda mientras maravillaba su oído con los suspiros y gemidos que salían de su boca.. Lentamente iba deslizando sus besos y sus manos por el cuerpo de esta, recorriendo cada curva, cada lugar, provocando que ella se arqueara hacia el, hasta de nuevo regresar a besar su cuello, subiendo hasta su oído, enunciando un gruñido casi animal, su instinto lo estaba guiando todo lo que quería era darle placer y recibirlo a cambio, su corazón estaba cada vez mas acelerado, las ansias de estar dentro de su mujer lo estaban volviendo loco…

Mía – atinaba a decir entre gemidos, siendo mezclados con los de ella, quien decía su nombre con ansias y desespero..

-Ja..Jake – se pegaba mas a el, sus gemidos eran la mas gloriosa de las melodías podía escucharla y aun mejor sentirla palpitar entre sus brazos, con su respiración entrecortada, sentía sus pechos pegándolos al suyo, subir y bajar de una manera agitada…

Y la veía ahí … Recostada en la cama, completamente desnuda, podía ver con claridad sus perfectos pechos, su rostro era el de un angel, su propio angel, sus ojos con un extraño brillo que lo incitaba a seguir, el se dirigió a su vientre dando pequeños besos y lamiendo en instantes, quería besar cada parte de su ser, poder saborearla, mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus firmes y bien formadas piernas, mientras hacia esto ella se retorcía por el placer que le producía esto, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos, jake la iba a volver loca, inexplicablemente, las sensaciones eran demasiado placenteras, cada rose.. cada beso... la hacían sentir mil y una sensación que en su vida había experimentado, no parecía que era un inexperto pero en ninguno de sus anteriores veces con él, con su dueño real, había tenido tantas sensaciones como con jake, se sentía al borde de la locura, mientras Jacob subía el recorrido de sus labios hasta llegar a sus senos, mientras iba besando su cuerpo no dejaba de acariciarla con sus manos, recorriendo ahora su trasero y subiendo hasta su espalda, de pronto nada… dejo de sentir el peso de Jacob, tuvo una sensación de vació, abrió los ojos y lo miro sentado frente a ella solo mirándola…

– Jacob ... que pasa...- dijo ella un tanto molesta..

– Esto... esto no esta bien... no... no debo…el maestro Aro no lo permitirá si te tengo no podre dejarte mas - decía Jacob

– Jake… calla… no digas mas...– dijo ella – no me importa lo que el maestro piense, te deseo eres mío jake y jamás te dejara – lo tomo de la muñeca y repaso con sus dedos la pequeña cicatriz en forma de media luna – lo entiendes verdad, nada nos separara ahora jake mi dulce niño continua te necesito – Jacob se había quedado pasmado ante sus palabras, así que fue ella quien se acerco a el para besarlo, fue todo lo que necesito Jacob para tomarla de la cintura intensamente y arrojarse sobre ella quedando de nuevo sobre la cama, la besaba de una manera sumamente apasionada como si quisiera devorar su boca tratando de expresar con ese beso toda la pasión que había estado conteniendo, nuevamente sus manos la recorrían dejando salir de sus labios pequeños suspiros que poco a poco se convertían en gemidos, Jacob dejo de besar sus labios para bajar por su cuello, una de sus manos se había posado rápidamente en uno de sus pechos que como niño con juguete nuevo se dedicaba a explorar notando su suave textura, se separo un poco dejando salir un gemido al sentir las pequeñas manos de ella acariciando su espalda clavando sus uñas en ella, siendo enterradas a un mas al sentir la lengua de Jacob pasar por uno de sus pezones, cosa que provoco que ella se arqueara mas hacia el y soltara un pequeño grito de puro placer, que le encanto a él, ella se estaba retorciendo de placer ante las sensaciones que él le provocaba al succionar y morder sus pechos, pudo sentir algo duro rozar con sus piernas, estaba perdida entre espasmos de puro placer al igual que él, así que bajo su mano para sentir su duro miembro que empezó a masajear, lo recorría de arriba abajo lo escucho gritar, una sonrisa recorrió su rostro

– Dios me estas matando – dijo él tomando la mano de la chica y dirigiéndola a su erecto miembro, él se apoderaba nuevamente de sus labios, ella empezó a mover su mano intensamente sobre su miembro, él no dejaba de gruñir y gemir en su boca, ella dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió que él dejaba sus labios y nuevamente se apoderaba de sus pechos lamiéndolos, dando pequeños mordiscos, ahora ella estaba apretando con sus uñas las sabanas, retorciéndose bajo Jacob, el cual frotaba su miembro sobre la parte mas intima de ella.,, la cual estaba completamente húmeda, sentía como su miembro palpitaba de deseo..

– ¡Jane! ¡Jane! – decía con voz ronca – ¡ya no aguanto más!– dijo con un aire de suplica –la chica solo rio, lo necesitaba tanto como él, el acerco su miembro a la entrada vaginal de ella primero rozándolo por fuera, sacando un fuerte gemido de la chica, ambos estaban gimiendo, sentían que les faltaba el aire, unían sus cuerpos rozándose, Jacob no pudo resistir mas coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la chica y entro lentamente, provocando un gemido por parte de la chica al sentirlo penetrar en ella, al sentir la estreches de ella oprimiendo su miembro le hizo empujar con fuerza entrando tan profundamente que ella abrió los ojos a mas no poder sintiendo como una ola de calor la recorría soltando un grito de placer mientras cerraba nuevamente los ojos, Jacob sentía la necesidad de envestir a la chica con todas sus fuerzas, ella empezó a mover sus caderas primero lentamente marcando el ritmo así que él siguió su ritmo, las sensaciones eran inimaginables, Jacob empezó a embestirla cada vez mas rápido, gemidos salían de la boca de jane, pronto ambos sentían algo amontonarse en su bajo vientre habían llegado al clímax , fuera lo que fuera estaba apunto de estallar, con cada embestida se acercaba mas a ese momento, Jacob cada vez iba mas rápido, ya no soportaba mas así que embistió una vez mas con gran fuerza dejando escapar un gruñido explotando dentro de la chica haciéndola gritar también de placer arqueándose a mas no poder instintivamente ella mordió su cuello bebiendo de él, ambos sintieron tocar el cielo.

El acto se consumió ahora el le pertenecía una lagrima curso su rostro la limpio con gran furia pues el no era adicto al sexo pocas veces recurrió a humanas para desahogarse, pero lo hacia por que era tan frustrante poder sentir su placer, gracias a su maldita marca, tenia que encerrarse en el baño a terminar solo y con lagrimas en los ojos, se odiaba, la odiaba y lo odiaba a él, un triangulo de odio donde Jacob era el peor de todos, pues solo fue un juguete en las hábiles manos de su ángel, cada gemido y jadeo de ella sentía como si se lo gritara, como si él fuera el que se los originaba, mil veces quiso ser él, deseo ser él, ocupar su lugar recorrer su pálida piel, besarla, mordisquearla, embestirla hasta que pidiera piedad, pero no, ya no, ahora estaba asqueado.

Mantenerse alejada de ella por los últimos 70 años, estaban debilitando la marca y por que su crueldad y maldad lo volvieron un ser duro sin sentimientos, pero la cercanía de la niña, hizo que todo volviese recordándole que nunca estuvo destinado a ser feliz.

– Jane – grito Jacob, necesitaba alejarla, olvidarla, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas

Nessie estaba en shock no era posible, pero aun así se arrodillo junto a él y la llamo – Jake estoy aquí, tranquilo – él en automático la miro y la dejo helada sus ojos eran rojos, la tomo por los hombros y la estrello contra el piso, empezó a forcejear con él, su rostro estaba a milímetros del suyo

– No me digas así, jamás entiendes, soy Jacob o caballero para ti, hace mucho tiempo deje de ser Jake, desde que mi pueblo murió y Jane me convierto en esto lo entiendes la fuerza de sus manos se hizo mas fuerte – te destruiré de una maldita vez, tu eres la causante de todo

De pronto Jacob la soltó, cayendo hacia atrás revolcándose de dolor, Nessie vio su rostro que reflejada gran dolor y apretaba su mandíbula para no gritar, de pronto cerro sus ojos se había desmayado, una figura surgió entre las sombras

– No puedo permitir que te pase algo o el trato se rompería, asegúrate que olvide esto, por tú propio bien niña – Nessie estaba pasmada, no podía ser cierto ella jamás traicionaría así a su maestro.

– Como – no podía hablar – es… es imposible – Nessie la miraba tratando de obtener una respuesta

– Es sencilla querida mi soledad, es el único sentimiento que puedo percibir a pesar de estar en este palacio, rodeada de súbditos y riquezas, me siento sola. A lo largo de mis años, he estado rodeada de placeres y lujos, lo que he deseado lo he tenido, solo una cosa se me a negado eso que los humanos llaman Amor y solo Jake me lo ha ofrecido, por ahora no puedo estar con él, antes necesito acabar con todo esto – se acerco a Jacob y acaricio su rostro – pronto Jake volverás hacer mío.

* * *

Su respiración golpeaba su rostro no había vuelta atrás ellos lo sabían, si Aro descubría la verdad no habría mañana  
Jacob - la voz de ella temblada no estaba segura, nunca quiso esto y unas traicioneras lagrimas cursaron su rostro - se que me juraste que nada me pasaría pero por favor no quiero ir con él  
no lo permitiré él jamás te tocara antes lo mato – le dijo antes de pegarla a la pared y descubrir su cuello - Serás mía Reneesme, nada lo cambiara – y clavo sus colmillos en ella, reclamándola y marcándola como su mujer

* * *

Es un pequeño adelanto de lo que sigue je je espero les guste el cap. y agradezco de todo corazón a mi grandiosa beta josenso di farias, te amo muchísimo nena (creo q se escucho mal jajajajaj bueno no en ese sentido como sea ) e admiro y muchas gracias por apoyarme, pero por falta de tiempo no ha podido revisar los cap. 4 y 5 y tampoco este, así que los publico tal y como están en mi cabeza espero no decepcionarlas poco a poco hare los cambios correspondiente sale

Bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes q me hacen el día con sus reviews

De todo corazón gracias a MayBlack, Rossy04, ginna stephanie, brenda jonatikblack y malu por ustedes chicas sigo escribiendo

a por cierto empeze a publicarla en el blog donde participo por si quieren checar la imagen del fic que me la hizo mi querida amiga mony black pasen a mi perfil ahi esta la direccion

GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO XOXO Y BESITOS


	7. SEPTIMA NOCHE:EL PRELUDIO DE LO INEVI

SEPTIMA NOCHE

EL PRELUDIO DE LO INEVITABLE

Un nuevo día comenzó, Nessie siguió pensando en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y Jacob dormía profundamente, había borrado sus recuerdos y le mostro una clara visión, que después de revivir sus recuerdos volvió a la habitación tarde y muy cansado, Nessie rogaba por que no recordara.

Toc, toc, toc, alguien llamo a la puerta y saco a Nessie de sus pensamientos

– Lamento la intromisión Nessie – decía Lucas

– No importa Lucas, deseas algo, que necesitas – decía un tanto nerviosa, no quería que Jacob despertara y malentendiera la situación

El maestro Aro solicita la presencia del Señor Black en la sala – la voz de Lucas se perdió mientras Nessie sentía como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y respiraba en su cuello

– Dile que iré enseguida – le dijo Jacob mientas cerraba la puerta

– Tengo que dejar bien claro que eres mía, así que hoy necesito que estés con Miria, Alec ha vuelto al castillo, le dijo soltándola y regresando a su habitacion

– Como lo sabes – pregunto Nessie aun podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Jacob

– Lo se y ya, así que antes de ir con el maestro tomare un baño y le pediré a Miria que venga por ti, tienes que estar lista

Pronto Nessie se encontró sola nuevamente, aún podía oler sobre ella el aromo de Jacob, en los últimos meses había estado muy consciente de ese aroma tan masculino que encontraba sorpresivamente atractivo. Sonrió cuando entró al baño para tomar una relajante ducha.

Mientras Nessie permaneció bajo el agua caliente todo lo que pudo pensar era en Jacob. Pensó si había cometido algún error al ser tan afectuosa con él. Se había dado cuenta en los últimos meses que odiaba temas que tenían que ver con emociones y sentimientos. La única vez que vio una genuina emoción de él fue cuando llegaba al dormitorio furioso.

Sin embargo el vuelco de todo esto fue su reacción. No la alejó; al contrario le permitió consolarlo y se durmió en sus brazos. Compasión. Si esa era la razón, ella sentía compasión por Jacob aunque el era un hombre que no compadecía a nadie, tal vez por un momento tuvo el privilegio de ver un lado de él que mantenía escondido del mundo. Eso le hacia sentir que tenía a alguien ahí para ella, lo admitiera o no Jacob era alguien que cuidaba de ella. Entonces Nessie cerró el agua y se vistió. De repente se sintió lista para visitar a Miria.

Tenia mil cosas que preguntarle y una de ellas era en que consistía marcar a alguien. Después de que terminó sus labores normales y Miria fue por ella.

Las dos estuvieron calladas la mayor parte del trayecto a la habitación de ella, Nessie aún estaba preocupada por los descubrimientos de la noche anterior, mientras que Miria estaba debatiendo si debería decirle o no a Nessie las noticias que le comunico su esposo.

Después de llegar a su habitación fue Miria la que rompió el largo silencio – No quiero mencionar esto pero me parece lo mejor

– ¿Qué pasa Miria me preocupas? Preguntó Nessie de repente saliendo de su trance.

– Creo que debes saber. Alec regresó esta mañana a palacio – dijo Miria lentamente sabiendo la reacción que estaba por venir.

Nessie suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada – lo se, aunque las cosas fueron más agradables este mes sin él, pero supongo que todo lo bueno termina

– ¿Lo sabias ya? Bueno, no importa, le he advertido que te deje en paz. ¡Ese hombre no tiene respeto por ninguna mujer! Gruñó Miria

– Él te respeta – Remarcó Nessie mientras colocaba su codo sobre la mesa y hundía su mejilla en su palma.

– Tiene que, niña, soy algo así como su cuñada - dijo Miria.

– Bueno es una persona más que conforma tu familia, en cambio yo, ya no la tengo – Suspiró Nessie mientras comenzaba a jugar con su cabello.

– Oh yo no diría eso – Sonrió Miria – Creo que podría nombrar a un hombre en particular que te tiene más afecto que los demás."

– ¿Quién? – Nessie la miró preguntándose de lo que se había perdido.

Miria rio ante la ignorancia de la chica – ¡Por favor, duermes con el hombre cada noche! ¡No lo has notado!

Nessie se sonrojó, pues todavía no se acostumbraba a la mención de su relación – Eso no es afecto, es lujuria – aclaro Nessie.

– Cree lo que quieras – Sonrió Miria – Pero si yo tuviera a un hombre mirándome en la forma en que el joven caballero te mira… Digo, piénsalo querida. Dices que el joven siempre es cuidadoso cuando tienen intimidad… esa es una gran muestra de ese egoísta caballero hijo de perra. Creo que podría haber algo más ahí de lo que piensas.

– Honor – Pensó Nessie cuando notó que su amiga hizo esa equivocada suposición porque no sabía toda la verdad. Miria no sabía que la verdadera razón por la que Jacob no la lastimó era por su orgullo. Nunca fue preocupación por ella. Nunca fue real.

Nessie movió su cabeza – dime Miria que es marcar a alguien – le hizo una pregunta cambiando radicalmente el tema, Miria que hasta el momento sonreía cambio a una actitud fría

– ¿Quién te hablo de eso? Sabes querida no es muy importante saber eso es insignificante – lo ultimo lo dijo un tanto nerviosa

– Miria dímelo necesito saber que es, por favor si anda– suplico Nessie

– Ah esta bien, cuando podre negarte algo niña – Miria suspiro – bien te lo diré, marcar, consiste en beber la sangre de alguien con su consentimiento, en pocas palabras te une a esa persona para siempre no solo a nivel físico, pues aumenta la atracción que sientes por él o ella, si la marca es fuerte y se renueva con frecuencia incluso puedes conocer los pensamientos de esa persona, pero deben ofrecerla por voluntad propia, desearlo, es un acto muy placentero, pero si es tomada por la fuerza no sirve.

Muy pocos se marcan, ya que la existencia para nosotros es muy larga y en raras veces los sentimientos perduran, ni siquiera Demetri y yo lo hemos hecho, solo los maestros con sus respectivas esposas, pues una vez que la has hecho solo la muerte la rompe.

Y deja me pensar, claro si se hace entre los dos para que también sus almas queden unidas por siempre, y al haber completado el rito si uno muere la existencia del otro será insoportable y el otro pronto lo seguirá. Eso es todo querida marcar a alguien no es una broma.

– Si la marca se ha hecho a solo uno, que pasa Miria – pregunto Nessie

– Pues no estoy segura, pero si solo se ha mordido a uno de ellos, compartirán algunos vínculos, cuales no lo se, pero la conexión será mas fuerte si los sentimientos entre ellos son poderosos, y en algunas ocasiones pueden sentir sus emociones como si ellos también las vivieran. Creo que eso es todo nena alguna pregunta – rio Miria

Bien Miria muchas gracias ahora si no es mucha molestia me llevarías a mi cuarto, ya es tarde – pidió Nessie, pues necesitaba ver a Jacob

Claro querida vámonos – Miria la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la Ala Sur.

* * *

– Mira que tenemos aquí, es mi chucho favorito - El apuesto joven rió mientras entraba al salón donde se encontraban los tronos de sus maestros

– Alec - gruñó Jacob

– Dime Jacob como va todo con tu ramera sigues conservándola – pregunto Alec con una gran sonrisa, lentamente Alec caminó hacia Jacob para susurrarle en su oído. "Conozco tu pequeño secreto Jacob… Y Lord Aro también lo…

– ¡No tengo idea a qué 'pequeño secreto' te estás refiriendo! – Discutió Jacob con perfecta inocencia.

– Ni yo - Remarcó Aro mientras entraba al salón poniendo intereses en la conversación – ¿Por qué están peleando?

Jacob contuvo un repentino escalofrío que bajó por su espina, cuando de repente se sintió acorralado – Alec esta exponiendo su tonta equivocación – dijo Jacob mientras se arrodillaba ante Aro.

– Yo no diría eso – Rió Alec, estaba listo para tener un poco de diversión - Verá Maestro Aro, parece que Jacob – Antes de que Alec pudiera decir otra palabra fue enviado a volar por el salón, estrellándose en una pared. Aro miró al joven caballero y sonrió al no poder evitar interesarse en lo que nublaba el juicio de Jacob para que hiciera algo tan estúpido como atacar a Alec.

– Pagarás por esto, chucho – Alec se levantó y se concentro en enviar su poder a Jacob.

Jacob miró a su oponente obviamente superior, pues contra su don muy poco podía hacer y supo que se iba a arrepentir de su decisión.

– Basta Alec – la voz de mando de Aro interrumpió su ataque – Se de sobra que Jacob jamás desobedecería una orden mía, pero ya que estás muy convencido de que es así, escucha bien caballero te daré una oportunidad mas mañana me mostraras si en verdad es tu mujer

Pero señor me ha faltado quiero un castigo apropiado – remarco Alec decepcionado de que le diera una oportunidad para que Jacob consumara el acto con la mujer.

Lo tendrá mi querido Alec, se atrevido a atacar aun superior, pero la mujer es un obsequio que le di y como ya lo he dicho, mañana constatare si la ha utilizado como es debido esta claro y no quiero hablar mas de este tema, Félix, Demetri saben que hacer.

Era un poco tarde cuando Nessie volvió a su habitación. Estaba un poco sorprendida que Jacob, no hubiese regresado aún. Usualmente le avisaba si llegaría tarde. De cualquier forma decidió descansar un poco y se acostó en el siempre tan incómodo piso para dormir, pero antes de que pudiera escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse y saltó.

La luz se prendió rápidamente y Nessie observó con horror cuando Félix y Demetri entraban con el cuerpo de Jacob aparentemente muerto en la habitación. Ella cubrió su boca para evitar gritar ante la imagen, mientras retrocedía.

Félix y Demetri soltaron a Jacob, que se sumergía entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, sobre su cama y luego voltearon para salir – ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Nessie de repente necesitando saber.

Félix continuó saliendo pero Demetri giró su cabeza – No es tu asunto niña, pero como un favor especial a Miria te diré que te mantengas alejada de él, pues podría matar a la primera cosa que vea cuando despierte – declaro Demetri mientras salía tirando la puerta tras él.

Tan pronto se fue Nessie avanzó dudosa y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Jacob. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía como si no estuviera respirando. Contuvo la urgencia de llorar cuando gentilmente colocó su mano sobre su mejilla – Jacob – Ella dijo su nombre lenta y suavemente esperando que dijera algo para dejarle saber que estaba vivo. Después de unos segundos vio sus ojos apretarse y luego abrirse. Suspiró aliviada.

– Tenemos que hablar – Apenas pudo pronunciar, mientras encontraba más difícil seguir hablando.

Nessie movió su cabeza desafiante – ¡No! Necesitas ayuda. Déjame curarte

Jacob apenas agarró su brazo – tienes que saber que Aro mañana va a comprobar si en verdad eres mi mujer, en el peor de los casos te entregara a Alec para darme una lección, lo entiendes verdad, no podemos seguir con esta farsa – Gritó él con rabia.

* * *

Hola no pude resistirme y aquí lo tienen necesitaba aclarar algunas cosa pero en el siguiente se consumara todo ejjjee me estoy preparando para no decepcionarlas con el lemmon, últimamente he leído muxo y espero que quede espectacular

Besos y gracia por sus reviews


	8. OCTAVA NOCHE : MARCADOS

OCTAVA NOCHE

MARCADOS 

– No por favor dime que no, el no haría algo así cierto – declaro Nessie aferrando la mano de Jacob

– Puede y lo hará, pero déjame descansar si, me curare por si solo y déjame pensar en alguna solución, por ahora duerme, ven – Jacob levantaba su mano y la envolvía en su cuello y halaba su cuerpo hacia él. Sabia que Nessie necesitaba consuelo, y de alguna manera con su cercanía quería transmitirle que con el estaba segura. Luego se recostó llevándosela a la cama con él. Nessie lo siguió mientras juntaba sus cuerpos bajo el calor de la sábana, por una noche ambos se necesitaban y esperaban poder encontrar una solución.

En algún momento de la noche Jacob despertó, podía sentir entumecido el cuerpo por el castigo infringido por Demetri y Félix, pero el calor del cuerpo que tenia junto ha el le transmitió paz y confort, pronto sus facciones se endurecieron no podía permitir que Alec tomara a Reneesme el mejor sabia de su cruel a la hora de intimar, podía imaginar el cuerpo de Nessie cubierto de sangre y los alaridos de dolor que él le ocasionaría, por que entre mas dolor mas placer sentía Alec, maldito mil veces maldito, necesitaba pensar bien lo que haría así que salió de la habitación y fue a la sala de entrenamiento a pensar un poco, con aro no bastaría que Nessie tuviera su olor, pues era muy superficial, aro vería en su mente que no había cumplido su orden, pero no podía forzarla.

Nessie sintió cuando Jacob se fue pero no quiso hablar con el, las lagrimas que se contenía en derramar, fluyeron como ríos de su rostro, tenia muy claro que no podía crear una visión de ellos teniendo sexo, pues necesitaba una clara idea del acto y con lo poco que Miria le había enseñado no creería suficiente para que Aro no durara de su autenticidad, además seguramente Aro sabría como era Jacob en esos asuntos y no podía exponerse hacer descubierta todavía faltaba un tiempo para la verdad.

Tímidamente Nessie encontró a Jacob recostado en contra de una pared, lentamente se acerco a el y le sujeto las manos, Jacob ni se inmuto sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros tanto que su respiración golpeaba su rostro no había vuelta atrás ellos lo sabían, si Aro descubría la verdad no habría mañana  
– Jacob – la voz de ella temblada no estaba segura, nunca quiso esto y unas traicioneras lagrimas cursaron su rostro – se que me juraste que nada me pasaría pero por favor no quiero ir con él

– No lo permitiré él jamás te tocara antes lo mato – le dijo antes de pegarla a la pared y descubrir su cuello - Serás mía Reneesme, nada lo cambiara – y clavo sus colmillos en ella, reclamándola y marcándola como su mujer

– ¡Ah!- pero el dolor inicial fue rápidamente sustituido por el placer infinito del éxtasis – ¡Ah, ah, ah! – era tanto y tan grande el placer que sintió que explotaría, su cuerpo se arqueó hacía él, apretó las piernas al sentir algo caliente surgir en su vientre.

– ¡Ah, ah, ah! – no podía controlarlo y de pronto el metió una de sus piernas entre las suyas y ella se apresuró a apretarlo con sus propias piernas, enroscándose en él, sintiéndose morir en ese mundo de colores y explosión.

– Más, más, más – apretó los dientes y los labios, nunca antes nadie la había mordido pero que fuera Jacob, le causaba tanto placer que su corazón seguramente se pararía.

– ¡Ah! – ya no sabía que hacer para dejar escapar todo ese placer que se almacenaba en su cuerpo, con desesperación friccionó su pelvis contra la pierna de él, lo rodeó con sus brazos, arañó su espalda ¿Por qué ese tormentoso placer no acababa?, ¿Por qué no la soltaba?

– ¡Ah! – y entonces él la sujetó de la nuca y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo aplastándola contra la pared, pegando sus redondos senos a su pecho firme, sintiendo la calidez de su sangre caliente.

– ¡Ja-Jacob! – y entonces en un impulso ella también lo mordió hundió sus colmillos en su cuello y succiono la sangre que Jacob le estaba ofreciendo, sintió como la mano de él la pegaba mas a su cuello

– Más Reneesme más – y la aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y la pared – quiero ser tuyo más… más.

Poco a poco Nessie lo fue soltando y de pronto la beso; fue un beso salvaje desde el principio. Ella también lo beso de forma hambrienta. Se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana. Nessie enredo sus brazos en el cuello de él, al tiempo que abría su boca, dándole cabida a la lengua de él. Dejando que la explore, que la saboree. Al tiempo que ella hacía lo propio con él.

Era tanta su excitación, que se acerco lo mas que pudo a él, rosando sus sexos por encima de la ropa. Sintió como él se tenso.

Jacob, preso de sus deseos, bajo una mano hacia su trasero, y su otra mano se dirigió a la nuca de ella, de esa manera trataba de estar lo más cerca posible.

Nessie se sintió enloquecer, ante tales contactos, que empezó a mover sus caderas de manera inconsciente. Pudo apreciar como algo duro y grande se presionaba contra ella. Esa idea, lejos de asustarla, la humedeció más.

Jacob había deseado demasiado besar esos labios y Nessie inconscientemente ansiaba que ese hombre la tocara como lo estaba haciendo, pararon el beso, en busca de aire. Se miraron a los ojos, sabían que después de esto jamás podrían estar separados, algo dentro les gritaba que cada uno compensaba sus carencias, dos piezas que encajaban perfecto.

Aprovechando su distracción, Jacob la volvió a besarla al tiempo que la cargaba y se dirigía a su habitación. Nessie enredo sus piernas a las caderas de su amo, de su dueño por que estaba segura que de ahora en adelante siempre le pertenecería en cuerpo y alma a Jacob Black. Cuando estuvieron enfrente a la gran cama, con sabanas y doseles negros.

Poco a poco Jacob dejo de besarla y la puso en el suelo de pie ante el

-Yo no sé ser lento – sus manos rompieron su ropa, dejándola en ropa interior.

Ella se asusto un poco. Después se sonrojo de vergüenza al verse en ropa interior frente a él. Tampoco pudo evitar dar una ojeada llena de tristeza a su conjunto despedazado en el suelo que era uno de sus favoritos.

– Te vez mejor así. Y debo decir que acertaste con el color. –comento con satisfacción.

Nessie llevaba un atrevido conjunto de encaje negro con detalles rojos. Contrastaba de manera notable con su piel blanca. Era realmente sexy.

–Seria un desperdicio romperlo – siguió diciendo, al tiempo que bajaba los breteles, para sacárselo. Hizo lo propio con la parte de abajo.

En menos de un segundo, se quedo desnuda, entre sus piernas. Nessie pensó que no se le podía estar ofreciendo de manera más descarada. Levanto su mirada y se topo con la Jacob.

El la estaba recorriendo, sin ningún disimulo. Admirado por el esplendor de ese cuerpo que por meses deseo y que ahora se le estaba ofreciendo libremente. Y pensando, que nunca fue visto por nadie, que nunca nadie lo disfruto, una oleada de deseo lo inundo.

– A partir de ahora, eres mi mujer, compartirás mi cama y mi vida de ahora en adelante –dijo al tiempo que la dejaba sobre la cama. Ella se acomodo entre las sabanas a la espera del siguiente movimiento de él.

El se detuvo por un momento para admirar el espectáculo. La piel blanca de Nessie contrastaba de manera perfecta con las sabanas negras. La imagen le causo que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo, ella era inocencia envuelta en pecado.

Al ver que su ansia aumentaba cada vez más, comenzó a desnudarse, estando atento a la mirada de ella. Ya lo había observado antes, pero esto sin duda superaba todo, el cuerpo de Jacob era perfecto en cada uno de los sentidos. Su espalda ancha, su pecho firme y esos brazos fuertes. Nessie deseo que esas manos la recorrieran completamente. El tono de su piel rojiza al contrario de la suya, era una clara invitación a pasar la boca por ella.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la vista de _eso._ Si bien era virgen y nunca había visto algo si, tuvo la sensación que comparada con promedio de los hombres, aquello era _grande._

Decidió dar el siguiente paso, se fue acercando a la cama para luego subirse a ella, se poso lentamente entre sus piernas y las empezó a besar. Primero los pies, haciéndole cosquillas con su lengua, para luego seguir deslizando su boca por la piel de sus piernas, la rodilla y luego los muslos.

Nessie sintió las oleadas de placer por el solo hecho de sentir su boca pegada a su cuerpo. Sudo frio al ver que él se acercaba a su entrepierna pero él extrañamente siguió de largo y beso su vientre. Se quedo ahí un momento para luego besar sus pechos. Era como aventurarse en el desierto, deslizando las manos sobre las dunas, sintiendo el sofocante calor de ellas y acariciando la ardiente arena. Le lamió y sorbió cada pezón hasta que estuvieron rojos, dilatados y hormigueantes. Se alzaban tan tensos que le dolían, pero ella aún quería más. Jadeando y retorciéndose, Nessie subió las caderas de un empujón cuando la boca de él se cerró de nuevo en torno a la punta de uno de sus pechos. Lo deseaba dentro. Quería que la hiciera sentirse entera, él era lo que le hacia falta. No quería pensar en lo que estaba bien o mal, ni en las consecuencias, ni en el futuro. Sólo quería a Jacob.

Jacob disfrutaba el sabor de esa piel tan tersa y suave. Sentir el gusto de su virtud en su lengua era indescriptible, quería besar cada centímetro de ella para estar seguro que ese sabor se quedara para siempre en su memoria.

Después de darles atención a esos montes, llego a su cuello donde empezó a besar y lamer la zona donde la había mordido, remarcando que ese cuerpo era solo suyo y que nadie tenía derecho a siquiera mirarlo.

Nessie, estaba al borde del colapso. Los labios de Jacob eran sublimes, nunca pensó que tan solo un roce pudiera darle tanta dicha.

Jacob se sentía encantado al ver los espasmos de placer que sacudían su cuerpo, ya que sabía que eran los primeros que ese cuerpo conocía. Queriendo aumentarlos, sus manos se unieron a sus labios, acariciando la silueta de ella.

Dirigió su boca a la oreja de Nessie y susurro de manera seductora:

-¿Te gusta?- dijo al tiempo que mordía su lóbulo. Sonrió de placer al ver el sonrojo de su mujer. Ella había cerrado sus ojos y sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas.

Una imagen única. Y eso que solo la había estado besando.

Sus manos bajaron hasta su entrepierna y metió dos dedos ahí dentro. Sus dedos, se hicieron lugar entre los pliegues vírgenes de su esclava de su mujer de una niña que pronto dejaría de serlo, buscando la entrada a su centro de placer, sintiendo ya desde sus dedos la estrechez del lugar.

Cuando esos dedos exploradores encontraron cierto botón de su anatomía, ella comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte alternando el nombre de él entre sus jadeos de placer. Siempre le habían dicho que el sexo era placentero pero nunca que se podía tocar el cielo con él.

Mientras que él la miraba cada vez mas excitado. Con cada movimiento de sus dedos, abría más ese lugar. Cada vez lo profanaba más, cada gemido y cada gota de sudor que caía rozando su aterciopelada piel, la alejaba más de su inocencia.

La respiración de Nessie se hacía cada vez más agitada, a la par que sus manos apretaban las sabanas y los músculos que rodeaban sus dedos se tensaban más. Estaba entre indeciso en cederle su liberación o tenerla rogando desesperadamente por más. Pero la tentación de probar su más íntimo sabor pudo más.

Y el tan ansiado orgasmo llego con la fuerza de un golpe, que dejo a Nessie rondando la inconsciencia por unos minutos. Si ese era el placer que Jacob le podía proporcionar, estaba más que deseosa de aceptar cualquiera de sus órdenes con tal de que la hiciera gozar así.

Poso su mirada en él y lo que hizo a continuación la sorprendió. Llevo sus dedos que acaba de sacar de su interior y se los llevo a su boca para lamerlos con esmero antes de metérselos en la boca y probar su esencia. Todo esto con sus ojos fijos en ella. De nuevo se sintió húmeda.

– Sabes bien niña- dijo Jacob, mirándola fijamente – Pero aun te falta algo.

La beso desesperadamente, recorriendo de nuevo su cuerpo y mientras Nessie estaba más metida en su mundo de ensueño, Jacob la penetro de una sola estocada. Fue duro y violento, tal como se podía esperar de ese sádico caballero.

Su deseo de terminar de profanar ese cuerpo fue muy grande para tener cuidado sabiendo que estaba tomando a una mujer virgen. Pero su amor por el dolor pudo más y de una sola embestida la virginidad de Nessie fue solo suya.

Para Nessie, la usurpación la lleno de dolor pero borracha de pasión y lujuria como estaba, ese dolor se volvió en placer. Jacob era brutal con ella, no le dejaba ni respirar pero su violencia hallaba respuesta en las caderas de la joven que respondían con el mismo ímpetu mas no así con la misma fuerza.

Solo faltaba algo para que el acto fuera aun más placentero. Y como si el hubiera leído su mente Jacob la mordió, reabriendo esas marcas en su cuello y profundizándolas más. Sintió como todo su cuerpo reacciono a los colmillos se Jacob y como un nuevo orgasmo la golpeo.

Jacob, sentía como el corazón de Nessie bombeaba su sangre con fuerza y esta se juntaba en su boca. En ella podía sentir todas las emociones que surcaban su cuerpo. De esa manera el también llego a su clímax.

Después se separaron, buscando que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad. Se miraron, una apenas creyendo lo que acaba de hacer, el otro satisfecho de que por fin cumplió sus deseos.

Se recostaron entonces en las almohadas, la cabeza de Nessie acunada en el hombro de él, mientras que uno de sus brazos la atraía posesivamente a su pecho, Nessie movió su cabeza para encontrar un par de ojos negros que le estudiaban atentamente

– No voy a dejarte nunca, nadie nos separara – Susurró ella mientras deslizaba lentamente su mano para acariciar gentilmente su pecho en espera de dormirlo.

Jacob sonrió, que le había hecho esta mujer, tomo la sabana y cubrió sus cuerpos – Duerme el amanecer esta cerca, te juro Reneesme nadie te alejara de mi – Nessie sintió una ola de calidez recorrerla por entero, no era pasión, no, era mas pura, pues por primera vez él decía su nombre, cerro sus ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro.

No sabía que esperar del mañana, pero estando en los brazos de Jacob nada la dañaría, estaban marcados, vinculados para siempre.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia escucho la voz de Jacob que le decía – ¿Cómo he podido seguir vivo todos estos años sin ti? – tal vez fue solo su imaginación; pero sabia que nada seria igual y rogada que nada de esto cambiara el curso de lo planeado pero ahora lo mas importante era dormir al lado de su caballero.

En cuanto a Jacob algo le decía que a partir de ahora podría dormir… sin pesadillas.

* * *

Hola chicas que tal eh, espero no me maten aunque tuve que leer y releer varios fics con muxxo lemmon espero no decepcionarlas y me digan como va quedando

Les aclaro que no ha sido revisado por mi beta y puede haber uno que otro error pero muchas gracias por leerme

Este cap va dirigido con mucho cariño a todos ustedes chicas pero en especial a LillianSarah que salió de su trabajo para leer el fic espero te agrade nena

Bueno espero sus reviews y q no me abandonen en este proyecto las quiero muxxxo y mil gracias

Nota : es el cap mas largo que he hecho je je je je je y les dejo una pista del oculto poder de nessie ...que sera nenas bueno espero dejarlas con la intriga

y como reaccionara jane y alec , que dira Aro en fin nos vemos en la proxima ahora si hasta el domingo

xoxo y mil besos

me regalan un reviews me harian muy feliz


	9. NOVENA NOCHE : CONFESIONES

**Hola niñas literalmente estoy en el cielo jamás una de mis historias había recibido tanta aceptación mil gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y bueno por eso mis dedos han adquirido vida propia y aquí esta el resultado espero no decepcionarlas, en el próximo habrá mas confesiones, unas cuantas mas para dar paso al final que a lo mucho será en tres o cuatro capítulos.**

**Respecto a quien borro la memoria de Jacob fue Nessie, si queridas esa será una confesión más en el sig cap se expondrá la muerte de los cullen que al parecer no están tan muertos bueno se me fue la lengua pero es así**

**Sin más les agradezco a cada una por sus lindos comentarios y muchas, muchas gracias, a todos y cada una de ustedes.**

* * *

**NOVENA NOCHE**

**CONFESIONES**

Unos finos rayos de luz se filtraron trayéndola de su sueño, despertó sola y con un ligero dolor entre sus piernas, un sonrojo invadió su rostro, estaba feliz, realmente disfruto de las caricias de Jacob, de su Jacob.

Una imagen de Jane le estropeo su felicidad, él también le pertenecía, en que medida era lo que haría le diferencia, pero aun así sabia que muy a su estilo Jacob la quería, la protegía y eso para ella bastaba, además él quiso compartir su sangre hacia demasiado tiempo que no se alimentaba de sangre y perdió el control.

Seguramente seria una traición a las practicas de su familia se alejo de la dieta vegetariana de su familia, pero el sabor de la sangre de Jacob era adictiva, dulce, y embriagador.

Eso ultimo le provoco angustia, que pensarían ellos de su relación con él, su padre y tíos estarían furiosos seguramente querían matarlo, imaginar a Jacob atemorizado la hizo sonreír, claro sus abuelitos estarían muy felices imagino a Carlisle diciendo algo así como es el síndrome de Estocolmo.

Sus tías estarían encantadas con él, por lo guapo que era, ya se las imaginaba; su Tía Rose seguramente le daría consejos de cómo seducirlo y dominarlo y Tía Alice le compraría montones de ropo sexy, mucha lencería y demás cosas para que su vida de pareja. Y su madre estaría feliz por ella.

No sintió el momento de su llegada, solo cuando su voz la llamo, sabia incluso que si esa voz le pedía ir al infierno lo haría, corrección ya estaba en el y su única esperanza de tocar el cielo era Jacob.

– Nessie – un pequeño susurro y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, jamás la había llamado así – Tengo que hablar contigo mujer – le pidió.

– Di mi nombre por favor – pidió como un niño en navidad

– Reneesme – menciono él

– No como hace un momento – rogó

– Nessie – lo pronuncio de tal manera que parecía una caricia hecho por el mas enamorado de los amantes, sin pensarlo se tiro a sus brazos, el correspondió de igual forma atrayendo a el, hasta sentarla a horcadas sobre él. La abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza entre sus pechos y reprimiendo un escalofrío al notar sus formas redondeadas justo contra su nariz. Su voz fue un susurro.

– El maestro sabe que eres mía – dijo simple y ella sabia que no había mas verdad que esa, si era suya – perdón – fueron apenas las palabras que él dijo, Nessie pensó que se trataba de una broma.

– ¿Por? – pregunto ella desconcertada por esa insignificante palabra.

– No lo entiendes verdad te he marcado, nos hemos marcado, es un vinculo de sangre que es irrompible, aun cuando no desees estar a mi lado siempre te sentirás atraída por mi y eso no es lo peor, compartirás mis tormentos, mis demonios serán tuyos, cargaras con mi odio, comprendes, te iré consumiendo poco a poco, tu luz será absorbida por mis sombras.

– Jacob – lo llamo mientras sentía como besaba uno de sus pechos

– Mmmm – le dijo muy absorto en lo que estaba haciendo

– ¿Como sabe Aro que no mientes? – pregunto ella, le aterraba pensar que él, pudiera a ver visto algo tan intimo como su unión con Jacob.

– Sencillo – le dijo dejando de lamer su pecho para mirarla a los ojos – No lo hueles, nuestro olor esta mezclado en una nueva esencia, cuando reclamas a alguien su olor con el tuyo se mezcla, es un toque único, que deja claro a cualquier vampiro que esa hembra ya esta marcada – y continua en donde se quedo seguí lamiendo y succionando su pezón.

– Jacob ¿jamás me dejaras verdad? – le pregunto mientras unas cuantas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, al darse cuenta del olor salado, presto atención a su mujer

– No llorares, Aro estaba complacido, además eres mía, mujer, no tienes nada que temer a menos que me temas a mi y si es así tienes razón al hacerlo – él frotó su cara contra el pecho de ella – Soy un monstruo, Nessie. He visto y he derramado sangre suficiente como para llenar las vidas de muchos hombres. Mi corazón es oscuro y te he arrastrado a un mundo lleno de sangre y crueldad. Quizás hubo más egoísmo en mi decisión de lo que crees y…

Jacob no pudo concluir su frase antes de que su voz empezara a temblar, no podía o no quería admitir lo que Nessie despertaba en él, ya no era solo pasión, no, era algo mas fuerte que lo aterraba. Nessie lo estrechó contra sí, abrazándolo y cubriendo su rostro con sus rizos cobrizos.

– Ssshh, no es cierto Jacob, no eres un monstruo, no tienes la culpa de lo que han hecho de ti además yo… yo – le acarició la nuca y los anchos hombros – me asusta la manera en que te deseo, incluso antes de que me marcaras.

Jacob alzó la mirada a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella. Sus ojos negros mostraron por un momento la misma expresión torturada y cansada que tenia cuando dormía y esas pesadillas lo asechaban. Sus manos acariciaron la espalda delgada de ella y la notaron temblar.

-¿Me deseas? – pidió él con la esperanza de que quizás ella sintiera lo mismo.

Nessie era consciente de la calidez de las manos de Jacob sobre su espalda y de la desnudez de su cuerpo. Mariposas alocadas empezaron a aletear en su estómago y fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos negros que pedían a gritos consuelo, esperanza y amor. Eran los mismos ojos que mostraba cuando lo consolaba de sus terribles pesadillas.

Inconscientemente, Nessie enlazó sus manos en la nuca de Jacob acercándose a él. Un centímetro. Dos. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron y la mirada de Nessie fue de aquellos ojos negros a sus labios entreabiertos. Sus agudos oídos le indicaban que la respiración y el latido de ambos se habían acelerado.

Poco a poco, Nessie se inclinó hacia los labios de Jacob, cuando por fin se tocaron, ella movió los labios sobre los de él, indecisa. La primera vez que se habían besado, el contacto fue brusco casi animal. Ahora le asaltaron las dudas. Nunca había besado a nadie y Jacob parecía estar esperando.

Él sintiendo su duda, rompió el contacto de sus labios, mil dudas asaltaron su mente. ¿No quería esto? Cuando le había pedido que tomara su virginidad, no pensó en lo que seguiría, seguramente estaba aterrada por la idea de volver hacer suya, ella retiro sus manos de su nuca y las apoyó en los hombros de él. Por un momento, el silencio de la habitación se volvió asfixiante.

* * *

– Jane me marco – fue así como saco de su nube a Nessie, con una gran facilidad puso a Nessie en la cama, y se separo de ella, recostándose en la pared, ella se quedo en la cama frotándose los ojos y le dedico una mirada

– ¿Qué? – ella no esperaba esta confesión, aunque ya lo sabia, que él se lo dijera era muy importante.

– Cuando tenia 8 años mi pueblo fue exterminado, ese día mi padre me había dejado a cargo de mi madre y mi hermano pequeño Ephraim, cuando todo sucedió solo tengo conciencia de las sombras que dejaban su paso sangre y muerte, trate de defenderlos, pero no pude, mi padre me había contado acerca de nuestra capacidad de transformarnos pero no pude lograrlo vi morir a mi madre y cuando trate de defender a mi hermano la vi, vi como una criatura hermosa cargaba a mi hermanito y le besaba en el cuello, esa visión me paralizo, tontamente pensé que ese ángel nos protegería, pero todo se volvió negro cuando vi como se retorcía y gritaba mi hermano y después como si de un despojo se tratase lo aventaba al suelo, ella Jane me mordió pero no acabo mi existencia dejo que el veneno me matase lentamente, solo dolor pude sentir el aire me quemaba y parecía que dejo de gritar o tal vez nunca lo hice, poco a poco me di cuenta que mi casa y los bosque estaban incendiándose y como el cuerpo de mi hermano ardía, grite tanto, no me podían hacer esto, entonces otra vez todo se volvió negro.

Nessie estaba perdida en su voz, podía ver claramente todo lo que él le contaba.

– Desperté aquí, en este castillo, El maestro Aro me observo por un año, me comparo con los niños que son convertidos muy pequeños en vampiros y que no tienen control, yo lo tenia, no mataba a menos que mi sed fuera inmensa, cuando vieron que crecía decidieron entrenarme sacar provecho a mi muy infortunada cualidad mi corazón seguía latiendo, Aro me dio todo, techo, comida pero sobretodo me permitió estar con ella, se que fue enfermizo pero por las noches extrañaba mi hogar, la primera vez quise matarla, pero ella solo me curaba cuando estaba herido, me alimentada traía humanos debilitados por su don y me los ofrecía, me enseño su idioma y me puso un nombre, la verdad no se si Jacob es mi nombre, pero de niño imaginaba la voz de mi madre diciéndome así, por años fue todo para mi cuando cumplí los 15, me di cuenta que mi existencia era ella, la quise como a una madre, después la vi como una hermana y al final una amiga con quien entrenar y después vi a la mujer.

– Cuando cumplí 16 me confesé, y ella me acepto le ofrecí mi sangre como prueba de mi amor, sabia que era importante pues en alguna ocasión me comento a cerca de dejarse marcar por alguien, fui feliz, por un instante valió la pena todo, con gusto lo hubiera vivido solo por estar con ella.

Nessie dejo escapar un sollozo, de una manera retorcido Jacob amo a Jane pero no sabia si todavía lo seguía haciendo

– Entonces paso, una noche no fue a mi habitación, y yo preocupado fui a buscarla y la vi, en la cama donde me juro amor eterno estaba con Alec, entregándose a él, gritan y disfrutando con él, de lo que creí que era mío, la ira me inundo y me trasforme, perdí en control y los ataque, Jane me provoco tal dolor que me desmaye, así evito que Alec me matase

– Después de eso Aro aprovecho mi rabia y rencor y fui presa fácil de sus ordenes y deseos, matar me hacia olvidar y me convertí en lo que soy, como favor le suplique me apartara de todos y lo cumplió, el Ala sur fue mi refugio, poco a poco empecé a sentir cosas como si estuviera con alguien en la intimidad, escuchaba incluso gemidos pensé que estaba loco; pero Jane me visito, me explico que cuando eran humanos Alec y ella estaban comprometidos y que una vez en esta nueva vida decidieron estar juntos y se marcaron fue puro instinto según ella, aun así se sentía atraída por él, a pesar de que ella me amaba o al menos eso decía, recaí en su trampa varias veces, no lo voy a negar, pero hace mas de 70 años que solo hemos cruzado palabras de falsa cordialidad, vez Reneesme, los tres somos monstruos que nos une el mas puro deseo de hacernos daño, por eso esta bien que tengas dudas, si no volvemos a compartir sangre en algún tiempo podrás librarte de mi , Te libero Nessie.

Ella estaba en shock, había escuchado un resumen de todo lo malo que había vivido pues seguramente había ahorrado detalles desagradables. Se paro lentamente y lo abrazo quiso transmitirle todo lo que sentí por él, pues el transmita tanta pena, remordimientos y soledad.

Nessie abrazo a su Jacob, le faltaba el aire y trato de respirar, una fragancia de nostalgia y pena era lo único que se filtraba en la habitación... las lagrimas volvieron a su rostro y Jacob también lloro por todo lo que había sufrido, era una manera de cerrar ese capitulo en la vida de ambos, para poder empezar de cero.

La voz de Nessie lo trajo ala realidad – Te quiero Jacob – el olor de ella, dulce y frutal como un vino joven, le llenó los sentidos y, por un momento, no supo qué hacer. Las pequeñas manos de Nessie sujetaron su cuerpo y el la cargo para estar a su altura – Más que a mi vida – ella se apretó más contra su camisa empapada por las lagrimas de ambos, las palabras fluían con facilidad, después de que él le hubiera expuesto su alma.

Su mano izquierda acarició el lado derecho del cuello de Jacob, donde le había mordido antes. Él respingó, notando calambres eléctricos de puro placer recorriéndolo desde aquel punto. Cuantas más veces te han mordido, más sensible y erógena se vuelve la zona, asociando el compartir sangre más allá del acto de alimentarse con el más puro de los placeres.

Nessie sintió una gran sed. Aferrando los cabellos oscuros con la mano derecha y rodeando los hombros de Jacob con la izquierda, se inclinó sobre su cuello, lamiendo con suavidad la piel encima de su pulso.

Jacob tembló y jadeó sin poder reprimirse, sus manos sostenía a Nessie por las nalgas y él juntaba sus caderas contra las de ella. Apretó los dientes con fiereza para no ceder al impulso de morderla. En aquel momento, sintió la punzada de dos agujas diminutas y gimió. Nessie aún dudaba, las pocas veces que cazo, fue un desastre así que sus padres capturaban a la presa y ella salo bebía, aún no había aprendido a morder con precisión y rapidez y demoró la entrada de los colmillos. Jacob notó la sensible piel de su cuello agrietarse y romperse cuando los dientes entraron a fondo, con insoportable lentitud. Aspiró en busca de aire y se encontró rodeado del aroma de Nessie, tentándolo, excitándolo.

Cuando los colmillos de Nessie entraron por completo en él y ella aspiró el primer sorbo de su sangre, Jacob se retorció intentando reprimir un jadeo. Lo que antes había sido una excitación incipiente se convirtió ahora en algo dolorosamente duro que presionaba contra el estómago Ella.

Nessie bebió con lentitud, sorbo a sorbo, parando de vez en cuando para recoger con la lengua los hilillos de sangre que escapaban de sus heridas. Cada vez que volvía a respirar, Jacob notaba los dolorosos latidos en su entrepierna y rogó por no perder el control al menos no todavía.

Cuando ella alzó la cabeza de su cuello, lamiéndole por última vez para cerrar sus heridas, Jacob camino hacia la cama y se dejó caer sobre la cama, arrastrándola con él. La mantuvo aprisionada contra todo su cuerpo, jadeando e intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Pero no logró hacer desaparecer el deseo de tocar la suave piel de Nessie, totalmente desnuda como estaba no tardo en que la ropa de él también desapareciera.

Jacob se aproximó a sus labios. La besó con calidez... había pasión, sí, pero aún más calidez... una ternura infinita, una dulzura que él desconocía que era capaz de producir. Siguió besándola, usando su lengua para acariciar el interior de la boca femenina... con las manos en la cintura, y las de ella rodeando su cuello...tendido encima del pequeño y voluptuoso cuerpo, cuidándose de no aplastarla con su peso...

Nunca separaron sus rostros, unidos en un beso muy ardiente... Lentamente, pero con seguridad, las piernas de Nessie se fueron separando para rodear las estrechas caderas de su hombre

– Hazlo – suplicó Nessie, en sus labios – hazlo...

El miembro erecto latía contra el vientre plano y tibio... con suavidad lo guió hasta la entrada completamente húmeda de Nessie, tras restregarlo un poco, para cubrirlo con el transparente jugo, suavemente lo introdujo en ella, mientras los gemidos y exhalaciones arrojaban deliciosas bocanadas de aliento uno en la boca de la otra y viceversa...

Empezó a moverse, pero, curiosamente, el vaivén era lento, exquisito, profundo.

Por primera vez, ella pudo concentrarse por completo en eso, en el miembro caliente, palpitante, en ocasiones latía... sentía como la separaba al entrar, como se deslizaba con un sonido húmedo, erótico... sentía hasta donde la abarcaba por dentro...

Jacob, ignoraba los pensamientos de su mujer, se concentraba completamente en sus propias sensaciones... la boca tibia, el cuerpo pegado al suyo, los pechos que rozaban contra su tórax con cada movimiento de entrada y salida, y se bamboleaban dulcemente... el inaudito calor dentro de la cavidad de ella... podía dedicarse a sentir... como la separaba... como ella lo atrapaba, lo apretaba... lo enloquecía...

No quería hacerlo más rápido, ni más salvaje...

Le gustaba esto... esta... ¿Ternura?

Sin proponérselo, Nessie comenzó un movimiento un poco más veloz... se acercaba su culminación, y sus caderas le exigían una penetración mas profunda y necesitaba sentir el golpeteo de los genitales masculinos en los suyos, esa sensación de pura fuerza...

Jacob comprendió de inmediato..., leyó los deseos de su mujer... arremetió con más ímpetu, largamente, salía un poco más para entrar con un impulso fuerte, un poco más rápido... ella comenzó a gemir, primero bajito... luego aumentó de tono...

- ¡Ahhhhhh¡ -gritó, en su éxtasis, en la boca de él, que se bebió su aliento- ¡Jacob!

Siguió sus empujes, conteniendo su propio orgasmo, hasta que los temblores y la nueva y enervante sensación de los dedos finos y delicados de su mujer encajándose en su espalda fue quedando poco a poco flácida, jadeante, sonriente...

- No puedo... contenerlo más – murmuró Jacob

Cerró los ojos apretadamente, el gesto casi de dolor. Se volcó sobre ella, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello fino, y un largo gemido acompañó su eyaculación. Los latidos se incrementaron, hasta reducirse... permaneció largo tiempo dentro de ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba saciado, satisfecho, feliz, si esto era la Felicidad...

* * *

que tal eh que les parecio bueno estado publicando seguido por su respuesta a esta historia muchas muchas gracias


	10. DECIMA NOCHE : ESPEJISMOS

Hola nenas disculpen la tardanza pero mi computadora anda fallando y pues he tenido que ir a un cibercafé pero no me siento cómoda del todo así que les pido una disculpa y les agradezco de corazón a todos ustedes que leen mi historia.

Gracias de todo corazon a ginna stephanie, Rossy04, malu, vanessa, MayBlack, fan de jakeynessie, LillianSarah, por leer mis locuras, que Diosito me las cuide y las llene de bendiciones

A todas la chicas que me lean en el anonimato mil gracias tambien

* * *

**DECIMA NOCHE**

**ESPEJISMOS**

Gritos y mas gritos de puro placer llenaban la habitación, era tanto el deseo que los recorría que no cesaron, sus orgasmos espectaculares la hacían sentir viva, pero tan vacía, si anhelaba este placer pero ya no deseaba al hombre que se los producía, hacia mas de 20 años se había alejado por completo de él.

Él en casi toda su vida como humana y vampírica fue su todo, su amor era enfermizo, ruin, pero ambos se deseaban sentir amor malsano pero al fin amor, pero su vida cambio cuando un pequeño niño de piel cobriza clavo sus ojos negros en ella, la atrapo y supo que estaría dispuesta a todo por él.

El grito de placer de ambos dejaban claro que su anhelaba liberación había llegado.

– Hace mucho que no bebo de ti – anuncio alec mientras recorría con sus dedos los pechos de su hermana

– No deseo compartirla, ¿me vas a obligar? – pregunto jane empujando el cuerpo de alec y saliendo de la cama

– Has estado muy intensa hoy, hace cuanto que no me visitabas, ha sido por él, verdad, fue tan placentero y tortuoso que acudiste a mi para calmarte, me decepcionas Jane pensé que tenias mas control – dijo divertido alec mientras se recostaba en la cama y cruzaba sus brazos otras de su cabeza

– Lo que tu pienses me tiene sin cuidado – contesto simple y busco su capa para cubrir su cuerpo

– la quiero Jane, me revienta que Aro no se la quitara, por que demonios me la negó, claro que todavía puedo buscar la solución para tenerla.

– No creo que se ha buena idea, Alec querido, por lo que se la ha marcado como su mujer – dijo Jane, apretando los puños para disminuir su rabia

– Creo que alguien no ha superado sus caprichos – rio Alec – Pero sabes perfectamente que la marca no fue completada, aún así me perteneces y para que tú pudieras estar con él, tendría que morir y no creo hacerlo, además tendrías que matar a la mujercita esa

– Pensé que tú lo harías por mi – comento Jane antes de abrir la puerta

– Sabes querida disfrutaría mas violarla y que ese chucho, observara mientras lo hago, pero lo pensare

– Bien te dejo, descansa.

Jane salió de la habitación furiosa vagamente sintió todo lo que esa niña hacia sentir a su Jacob, maldita, el trato no podía romperse pero a veces las cosas no siempre se pueden controlar y para eso necesitaba de Alec de su lado.

* * *

Despertó con su niña abrazada a él, su primera noche de paz y de buen sueño y la mañana bueno era indescriptible, todo lo bien que se sentía, pero la vida le enseño no dejarse llevar tan rápido por un espejismo de felicidad, una vez lo hizo y todo fue peor.

Decidió darse un baño para despejar su aturdida mente, mientras el agua recorrió su cuerpo, se relajo por completo, sabia que Aro no intentaría nada en contra de él o su mujer, su mujer sonaba tan irreal, jamás planeo reclamar a nadie, pero si había algo de lo poco que Aro Vulturi respetara era la _Marcación, _por lo que sabia el marco a su esposa, igual que sus hermanos, parecía sorprendido cuando el anuncio haber marcada a la hibrida, pero nada mas, lo felicito por su decisión, pero le aclaro que protegerla no se convertiría en una prioridad para él, si alguna vez quisiera ganar su libertad y la de su mujer tendría que hacer todo lo que se le indicaba sin preguntas y lo mas pronto posible, sonrió internamente mientras imaginaba poder salir de ese castillo, ser libre por algún tiempo, disfrutar de ella, conocer su mundo, mundo que parecía extrañar demasiado, podía sentir el anhelo de ella y algo de temor, todavía le temía, no, tenia que dejar esa idea de su mente si no quería volverse loco.

Nessie despertó sola, otra vez, pero escucho como el agua del baño estaba abierta, así que decidió esperar, se vistió con una simple blusa sin mangas y un short, tenia algo de hambre, se dirigió a la cocina a comer algo pues la tentación de interrumpir el baño de Jacob era demasiada.

Poco después, Jacob salió de la habitación con solo un pantalón de mezclilla, Nessie dejo de respirar, pero tenía que hablar con él, cero mentiras y tenia que comenzar

– Jacob, necesito contarte algo que tal vez cambie algo las cosas – él presto atención a lo que decía mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá junto a él

– Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen – comenzó ella cerrando los ojos, necesitaba valor para decirle la verdad – hace algún tiempo, mi tía Alice, la vidente, como Aro la llama, vio que vendrían por mi, y todo empezó, no se todo la historia, pero por lo que se alguien dentro de la guardia acudió a mi familia para pedir un trato, esa persona se comprometió a mi seguridad dentro del castillo, y además ayudaría a la desaparición de mi familia, ellos no están muertos – Volteo a mirar a Jacob que de pronto estaba pálido

– Soy una rareza de la naturaleza, pero siendo hija de quien soy, tengo poderes demasiado raros. Mi padre puede leer la mente y mi madre crea campos para la protección de ataques mentales además de que ni siquiera mi padre podía leer su mente, básicamente puedo cerrar mi mente para que nadie pueda leerla, me comunico tocándote, puedo transmitir mis pensamientos – puso una mano sobre el cuello de Jacob y le mostro el bosque de forks, él parecía estar en shock

– También por el contacto puedo crear ilusiones, hacer creer a las personas lo que yo deseo, sin siquiera tocarlas es como el campo de fuerza de mi madre, expando mi poder y con solo verlos a los ojos creen lo yo deseo. Cuando se presentaron en la mansión, yo cree una imagen del ataque con ayuda de la experiencia de mi tío Jasper en luchas y mi familia desapareció, dejándome con ustedes, necesitábamos hacerle creer a Aro que yo no tenia poderes, pensaron que me dejaría libre, pero al no hacerlo, como te dije esa persona que me protegería hizo que terminara aquí contigo, el único en todo el castillo que cuidaría de mi.

– El trato es que les proporcionaría las armas para derrocar a Los Vulturis, a cambio de la expiación de sus pecados y poder tener libertad, la suya y la de alguien más – Jacob parecía estar concentrado en cada palabra.

– Según mis cálculos en una semana más el castillo estará bajo ataque, por lo que se Vladimir y Stefan han estado reunión a varios vampiros para derrocarlos. Por supuesto con total discreción para no alertarlos y fue el lugar perfecto para ocultar a mi familia

– ¿Quién? – fue apenas un susurro lo que emitió Jacob, el era leal, pero ahora su lealtad esta dividida, a su mujer y a su Señor pero lo mas importante eso significaba que él había sido solo un peón en el juego y fue utilizado por ese alguien para protegerla, algo paso por su cabeza ella también lo había utilizado pero las palabras que siguieron al prolongado silencio fue lo que devasto por completo al caballero

– Jane – dijo Nessie tan bajo, pero estaba segura que Jacob la escucho perfectamente pues su cara pasó totalmente a la furia – lo supe cuando me ayudo a evitar que me mataras estabas en la sala de entrenamiento y me atacaste, Jane apareció de la nada y te noqueo, me pidió que borrara tus recuerdos, y lo hice – lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro – Jacob yo – tartamudeo ella.

La voz fría y cruel de Jacob evito que continuara – de todas las personas con quien pudieras traicionarme, fue precisamente ella, dime también planearon que te marcara, sabes que no puedo traicionarte, no puedo, seria fallarte, todo fue falso, te divertiste conmigo cierto, por eso bebiste de nuevo mi sangre para que esta atado a ti – la tomo de los brazos y la puso de pie ante el – te odio Reneesme Cullen, maldito sea el día en que te conocí

– Yo no Jacob por favor, no me digas eso – las lagrimas empezaron hacerse mas fuertes, de pronto la soltó y fue a dar directo al piso – puedes estar segura que Aro no sabrá nada por mi boca, pero luchare por mis Señores, los defenderé con mi vida esta claro, no me importa quien sea el oponerte, incluso si el oponente eres tu hacia podre terminar de una buena vez con todo esto

– A mi si me matarías, pero a Jane no verdad, a quien engañas Jacob, tu todavía la amas y si se trata de jugar y mentir tu eres el experto, ella pide su libertad y la tuya – Jacob se paralizo, no, eso no podía ser cierto. El jamás se iría con ella

– Cállate maldita sea, cállate, tu quien te crees para hablarme así, no eres nadie lo oyes nadie – gruño Jacob con furia mientras se dirigía a la habitación

– Te equivocas Jacob, eres mío, me perteneces – esas palabras se clavaron en el alma de Jacob, las mismas de Jane

Nessie se puso de pie y lo siguió a la habitación.

– Te odio incluso más que a Jane – el dolor invadió su cuerpo

– Jacob por favor – Nessie lo abrazo por la espalda

– Suéltame – menciono él

– No – pronuncio Nessie

– Suéltame – gruño él, con rabia contenida

–No por favor, esto no puedo terminar así – suplico ella

– Tal vez, tengas razón, regocíjate Reneesme me destruiste, tal vez en esa batalla te liberes de mi, no hay razón para no buscar la muerte.

Por primera vez Nessie perdió el control, enfurecida como estaba, lo golpeo, Jacob ni siquiera se inmuto, la dejo que lo golpeara en la espalda.

– Has terminado mujer, ha sido placentero compartir la cama contigo y te informo que durante el tiempo que estés aquí te reclamare las veces que desee.

Nessie estaba perpleja, cuando Jacob la vio a los ojos, él era otro, ni siquiera cuando lo vio la primera vez, tenía su rostro en total calma pero sus ojos eran inexpresivos, fríos, era como si nadie estuviera ahí, Jacob Black parecía un zombi, un ser vacía, ella sintió una opresión en el pecho y lloro a gritos enfrente de él, el dolor era insoportable

– Basta por favor basta – rogo Nessie

– Recuerdas tu misma lo dijiste, soy tuyo, ahora sufre Reneesme, consúmete en el dolor de perder todo lo que una vez quisiste, te doy motivos para que ya no finjas falsa tristeza, ahora, el dolor, la rabia, te consumirá ya no vivirás un espejismo, sufre mujer sufre tanto como yo.

Y la dejo en la habitación sola, cada uno condenado a un infierno, su propio infierno que termino con su efímera felicidad.

* * *

Ah díganme que les pareció me quedo fatal lo se

Pero es que sinceramente necesito mi música, mi privacidad para escribir, espero no haberlas decepcionado.

Les aviso que mi compu, estará en reparación hasta el lunes y les publicare si todo sale bien y mi compu se arregla hasta el miércoles de la próxima semana ya que el lunes comienzan mis clases

Besos y cuídense muxxo

Regálenme un review para saber q tan mal me quedo


	11. ONCEAVA NOCHE : TIEMPO DE

**Hola…. hola no me pude resistir y pedí prestada la laptop de mi prima (gracias a ella tenemos esta cap.) Y claro a todas ustedes chicas que me alegran mi día con sus reviews y en especial a LillianSarah que no quiero que se enferme el miércoles por eso este cap va dedicado a ti **

**Y además les informo que en este maravilloso cap habrá lemmon o si mucho lemmon.**

**También quiero decir que los lemmons son un caso especial para mí pues tengo que leer demasiados para tener una idea clara de cómo hacerlos. Espero no decepcionarlas por que en el camino de mis lecturas de rating m me he encontrado cada cosa que OH DIOS son irreales y intento escribir en base a esas escenas ya que desgraciadamente no tengo la experiencia necesaria en esto de los lemmons, así que sin mas les dejo lo que sigue.**

**Disfrutan de la lectura y no se olviden de regalarme un reviews**

**Nota: para este fic me gusta más que sus colmillos sean como los vampiros de las películas okis. Esos que sobresalen en fin me entienden verdad.**

* * *

**ONCEAVA NOCHE **

**TIEMPO DE….**

La noche cayo sobre el castillo, para todos era un día más, pero en Nessie y Jacob era el final de todo.

Nessie se encontraba sola en la habitación lloro hasta que perdió la conciencia.

En cambio Jacob hizo lo impensable, se emborracho, para él era algo denigrante beber, era para podres de espíritu que buscaban en la inconsciencia que el alcohol les brindaba una salida a sus problemas, bebió hasta acabarse 5 botellas de whisky, ron incluso bebió tequila necesitaba olvidar, sacarla de su sistema pero era imposible, sentía su dolor, peor sabia que si le había mentido era por no tener opciones, si ella le hubiera confesado la verdad, seguramente, el habría descubierto su engaño y Jane y ella estarían muertas, pues algo que jamás perdonan su Maestros es eso, la traición.

Cuando decidió era hora de volver a su infierno, tendría que estar con ella seria insoportable.

Nessie estaba abrazando su almohada, cuando Jacob entro a la habitación a pesar de la oscuridad, Nessie se levanto y corrió a su encuentro, lo abrazo y le suplico – Por favor Jacob perdóname

Él sintió la necesidad de ella y correspondió el abrazo, quería consuelo, ambos necesitaban consolarse

– Se que tu también me amas, por favor, lo siento Jacob, tenemos una oportunidad no podemos desperdiciarla.

Tan rápido como ella dijo eso Jacob la soltó bruscamente – Yo no te amo mujer, fue solo una ilusión, una vez que todo termine, no importe a favor de quien sea el marcador, tu y yo jamás tendremos un futuro, lo entiendes – a él también le dolía pero sabia que su relación jamás seria posible, había previsto cada uno de los escenarios posibles, si los Cullen ganaban, él seguramente seria asesinado, si sus Maestros resultaban ganadores, Nessie moriría seguramente, el también y si Aro mostraba compasión, él sobreviviría para sufrir por la perdida de su pareja, claro el calculaba no sobrevivir mucho tiempo pero aun así seria enormemente doloroso.

– No me puedes decir eso – Nessie trato de besarlo pero Jacob la empujo al piso

– Basta, no puedes humillarte así mujer, es simplemente deseo que no lo ves, contrólate, tu no me amas, deja de ser tan ingenua para pensar eso – pronuncio él con una seguridad que Nessie sintió que su corazón dejo de latir

– Mátame, demuéstrame que eres el monstruo más cruel de todos. Vamos, mátame – ella temblaba violentamente, y sabía que él podía sentir eso, pero lo dijo de todas maneras – Jacob... te suplico que acabes con mi vida - Ella no estaba preparada para el leve temblor que pasó del cuerpo de Jacob al suyo. Sus ojos se volvían más fríos mientras la miraba, y lentamente se acercaba a ella

Los hombres de Nessie se pusieron rígidos, cuando sintió la mano de Jacob sujetándola del cuello y casi levantándola del suelo con su agarre. Dejó salir un gutural gruñido y apretó su mano alrededor de su garganta, silenciosamente mostrándole que realmente podía ser un monstruo cuando lo quería.

Nessie miro al hombre que la tenia tomada del cuello, este no era Jacob, no era el Jacob que había consolado de sus pesadillas, él que le había ofrecido su sangre, él que le hizo el amor, el hombre que tenía un corazón, aunque casi nunca lo mostraba.

Con un gran esfuerzo levantó su brazo, tocó el rostro de Jacob, el cual era una máscara de ira

– Jacob – exclamó

Esos hermosos ojos negros, que habían estado nublados con furia, se aclararon de repente cuando se dio cuanta que sostenía a Nessie de la garganta, con un agarre tan fuerte que estaba al borde de colapsar. Sus manos se aflojaron por su propia cuenta, y cayó desplomada al suelo.

Nessie comenzó a toser, agarrándose la garganta y jadeando por aire.

Jacob estaba congelado, incapaz de creer lo que casi había hecho. ¿Estuvo a punto de matarla? ¿Realmente? Estaba enojado, pero no había querido lastimarla. Nunca eso. Era a pesar de negarlo, el ser mas importante que tenia, pues ella lo consoló de una manera que nadie hizo, y le dio de su sangre que prueba mas sagrada que esa ¿y así era como le pagaba? No podía creer sus acciones.

Nessie lo miró a través de unos nublados ojos, sintiendo todas las sensaciones que pasaron sobre su rostro. Él la miraba, y aún ella podía leer la sorpresa y disculpa que proyectaba su rostro. Sabía que no había querido lastimarla tanto. Ella le alzó una temblorosa mano, pidiendo ayuda silenciosamente. Él parpadeó y miró su mano, luego se volvió a ella.

– Casi te mato – Dijo pesadamente. Ella asintió, y mantuvo su mano levantada. Él maldijo entre respiros y se agachó, ignorando la mano que le extendía y levantándola en brazos. Nessie de repente se encontró encerrada en un cálido abrazo mientras él la cargaba y la dejaba sobre la cama y la sentaba ahí.

Nessie trató de tragar y hacer que su adolorida garganta volviese a funcionar correctamente. Cuando Jacob salió del cuarto pensó que la dejaría sola otra vez, pero regreso con un vaso de agua en una mano. Los ojos de ella se ensancharon ligeramente mientras tomaba el vaso con agua que bebió para aliviar su garganta, pero se ahogó levemente con el dolor que aún tenía. La mano de Jacob sujeto su espalda para enderezar su posición mientras ella bebía el agua. No sintió nada por un momento, sólo el dolor en su garganta, y luego de repente sintió una fuerte ola envolver su cuerpo entero, no resistió el impulso y lo abrazo

– Jacob, lo siento, no se lo que dijo – menciono a centímetro de su rostro - ¿porque no me mataste? – Le preguntó suavemente. Si no lo hubiera estado estudiando tan cerca, no habría presenciado la casi imperceptible mueca de dolor que crispo su. Él respondió en el mismo desinteresado tono de voz

– Deja de pedir perdón, mujer, las cosas son así y nada las cambiara, ahora duerme, mañana seguiremos el entrenamiento, hoy mas que nuca necesitas saber defenderte, si quieres salir con vida de la batalla

Nessie comprendió que tratar de hablar con él del asunto seria un caso perdido y lo único que haría seria lastimarlos más

– Puedo dormir en la cama – pregunto ella con un tono demasiado infantil, Él sonrió

– Claro te dije que de ahora en adelante siempre dormirías conmigo

Tal vez había una esperanza de recuperar su relación pero por ahora ninguno quiso pensar mucho en eso.

– Duerme – ordeno él antes de dejar la habitación

Con un suspiro, Nessie se levanto para ponerse su comison y tratar de dormir, tal vez mañana seria diferente, él necesitaba tiempo y tiempo era lo que a ella mas le faltaba.

Jacob se encontraba sentado en la sala con la mirada perdida en algún punto mientras su cabeza era una total confusión.

Estaba empezando a creer que la sensación de ella en sus brazos se marcaría en su memoria para siempre. No le gustaba el rumbo que esto estaba tomando, que pasaría si los Cullen perdían, y en un acto de pura maldad Aro lo obligada a matarla. Se estaba empezando a preocupar por eso que haría él, de todas formas sabría que cualquiera que fuera su decisión lo mas probable era que lo mataran.

Los sentimientos podrían hacer que lo maten. Volvió a pensar en la noche que la marco era deseo de protegerla y de amarla, si la amaba y ella lo llamó un monstruo, y por alguna razón eso le hizo demasiado daño. No pensó que su opinión importara tanto. Sabía, muy adentro, que nunca estaría a la altura de ella.

Se levantó para entrenar hasta el amanecer. Eso nunca fallaba para hacerlo olvidar, o al menos le dejaría muy adolorido el cuerpo para prestar atención al dolor que sentía su alma.

Necesitaba aclarar su mente.

* * *

Eran casi las 6 de la mañana cuando Jacob entro a la habitación y encontró a Nessie que dormía plácidamente y se armo de valor para decirle todo lo que tenia guardado, se sentó junto a ella y acaricio su rostro suavemente, a lo que ella reacciono con una sonrisa y suspiro volviendo a sus sueños.

– Sabes Reneesme, mi Nessie tu también eres mía_. _Mía y, si por mi fuera, te lo demostraría a cada instante. Tengo deseos de hundir mis colmillos en tu cuello tan profundamente que me notarías dentro de ti. Los sacaría y volvería a hundirlos, penetraría tu cuello una y otra vez hasta que gritaras mi nombre... hasta que sea solo yo lo único en tu vida

– Pero no puedo ser tan egoísta, tu y yo somos diferentes, un abismo nos separa, yo solo soy un mal calculo, algo que paso y ya, una rareza como tu misma te nombras y no sabes todo lo que he sufrido por eso, fue humillado, golpeado, estoy marcado tan profundamente, que no quiero que cometas el error de creer que serás capaz de sobrellevar todo lo que he vivido

– Al menos tu vida ha estado llena de felicidad, tienes recuerdos de tu familia y amigos y sabes que estarán esperándote, pero yo no tengo nada, poco a poco he olvidado el sonido de la voz de mi madre o la cara de mi padre y la risa de mi hermano, me aferro a ellos pero con el tiempo los perderé, yo no tengo a nadie – su voz se cerro y la aclaro para continuar

– Pero tenias que llegar a mi vida, Nessie, si es que todavía la tenia, no. ya no tenia vida y lo cambiaste todo, eres lo mas cercano a mi familia y la forma en que actúo contigo, nunca he actuado así con alguien, no solo a nivel físico, si solo fuera eso, hay una infinidad de mujeres que podría usar, necesito tu compañía.

Nessie había sentido su presencia antes de que el cruzara la puerta, trato de fingir que dormía, pero jamás espero esa confesión, abrió sus ojos y miro al hombre que estaba ante ella, cuantas facetas podía tener y amaba cada una de ellas.

Pero ahora… Ahora había visto y sentido algo sorprendente en aquella mirada oscura. Amor.

Lentamente se sentó para estar a su altura pensó que él se alejaría pero mantenía su concentración en sus ojos, se acerco a él y le ofreció acceso a su cuello

– Bebe – demando ella, era una orden que él no pudo desobedecer, bajó la cabeza hasta su cuello, inspirando.

– Hueles bien – su voz fue extremadamente suave, casi un ronroneo.

- En… en realidad, creo que… huelo a ti.- ella pronuncio casi en un susurro

- No lo suficiente.

Nessie se tensó, desconcertada, al notar la lengua húmeda de Jacob en su cuello. La lengua de él empezó a recorrer con castigadora lentitud todo su cuello, punteando el recorrido con suaves mordiscos, sin tocarla en ninguna otra parte del cuerpo. Trazó círculos húmedos justo donde había bebido de ella. El corazón de Nessie latió con excesiva rapidez anhelando lo que venia, calentando su piel. Jacob rió quedamente contra su cuello.

– Me gusta – alcanzo a pronunciar ella

Su lengua jugueteó con los nervios de aquel punto, alternándose con los labios y los dientes, sin arañar. Nessie levantó las manos, con la intención de aferrarse a sus hombros, pero la mantenía alejada, como si aquello no fuera para los dos, como si fuera sólo para él.

Sin acercarse más a ella, Jacob subió lentamente por su cuello, exhalando su aliento cálido sobre la humedad que había dejado la lengua, sensual y perezosamente. Tomó el pequeño lóbulo de la oreja entre sus labios, mordisqueando y respirando sobre su oído, dejando que la lengua jugueteara con la delicada piel. Nessie gimió, confundida. Los pequeños colmillos de él arañaron la piel, haciendo brotar una diminuta gota de sangre. La punta de su lengua la rozó apenas, catando el dulce sabor de su sangre

Las emociones de Jacob seguían colándose en la mente de Nessie, Deseo. Celos. Posesión. Amor. Su mente dejo de funcionar cuando él abandonó su oreja, situando el rostro a centímetros del suyo. Su cabello revuelto le daba un toque salvaje y sus ojos, destellaban el deseo que sentía por ella.

Jacob poco a poco cubrió la distancia entre ellos y lamio el labio inferior de ella, Nessie abrió los labios para invitar a su adorado caballero a besarla, el no tardo en comprender y introdujo su lengua a través de los labios entreabiertos de ella con un gemido profundo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sus manos la tomaron de la nuca y la cadera, apretando su cuerpo al de ella. Dios, cómo la deseaba...Su sangre, su cuerpo y su alma.

Sin dejar su boca, la mano que sostenía su nuca bajó hasta su hombro, sintió como un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ella. Mejor, ella también lo deseaba. El beso se volvió más lento, más sensual. Profundo y húmedo. Los dedos de Jacob bajaron hasta los botones de la parte delantera del camisón de Nessie.

Ella aferró sus cabellos, completamente desorientada por su comportamiento. Sus piernas temblaban, el calor la recorría y empezaba a concentrarse más allá de su vientre. Deseaba a Jacob.

Jacob soltó su boca y recorrió con los labios el otro lado del cuello. Lamió con suavidad. Un botón saltó del ojal. Aprisionó con cuidado la piel entre sus labios, sin arañar. Dos botones. Su lengua jugueteó con el punto donde se unían el cuello y el hombro. Tres botones.

La parte delantera del camisón se abrió, exponiendo el valle entre los pechos de la joven. Uno de los tirantes resbaló por su hombro y quedó precariamente en equilibrio a medio camino de su brazo. El pecho izquierdo de Nessie quedó casi completamente al descubierto. Ella inhaló y la redondez de su pecho subió y bajó, expuesta.

Jacob se inclinó poco a poco hacia la parte superior de su pecho, mientras su mano derecha bajaba el tirante del camisón, quitandolo por completo. Sus labios cálidos adoraron la piel cremosa de ella, bajando por su redondez. Nessie se aferró a sus hombros, con la sensación de haber empezado a flotar.

La lengua de Jacob empezó a recorrer la curva superior de su pecho y un dedo largo acarició su pezón. Duro. Al instante. Nessie aspiró, retorciéndose.

Jacob levantó la cara de su pecho, fijando la vista en ella. Las pupilas de sus ojos se habían dilatado y un brillo especial salía de ellos. Hipnotizante pensó Jacob. Sin desviar la vista de ella, movió el dedo sobre su pezón en lentos círculos, endureciendo, enrojeciendo. Nessie gimió con los labios entreabiertos. El calor le provocaba dolorosos temblores en su vientre.

Jacob atrapó su pezón entre el índice y el pulgar, jugueteando con suavidad, la miraba fijamente. Nessie clavó los dedos en sus hombros con fuerza, jadeando. Él sonrió y se acercó a su oído sin dejar de tironear su pezón, justo en la frontera entre el placer y el dolor. Su voz era ronca

– Tu olor ha cambiado Nessie ¿Te gusta? – dejó de pellizcar su pezón y pasó un dedo por encima, apreciando su nueva dureza – Sí, creo que sí. Nadie te ha tocado así. Nadie te ha hecho sentir lo que yo. Y jamás nadie lo hará, por que eres mía. Escucha bien nadie mas puede tocarte. Dímelo – reclamó él – Dilo. Quiero oírlo – Jacob necesita escuchar que a pesar de todo lo malo que él era Nessie jamás lo dejaría, que nunca se alejaría de él.

– Si me gusta, soy tuya Jacob, solo tuya. No pares – le dijo en un murmullo que se transformo en una inhalación cuando Jacob le soltó el pecho y la aferró por la cintura, levantándola en el aire. La apoyó contra la cama, sujetándola allí con todo su cuerpo. Nessie se movió por acto reflejo y apretó con sus piernas las caderas de él, para sentir el duro bulto que crecía entre las piernas de él.

Nessie sintió sus labios cerrarse alrededor de su pezón. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose contra la almohada y rodeando los hombros de él. ¡Dios! Moriría si aquello continuaba

Jacob la apretó más contra la cama y succionó con fuerza para luego acariciarla levemente con la punta de la lengua. Nessie gimió audiblemente, mientras sus piernas se cerraban con más fuerza alrededor de la cadera de él. Jacob no tuvo compasión, perdido como estaba en el deseo de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, dio rienda suelta a sus deseos más íntimos sin importarle nada más. Concentrándose sólo en sentir, lo que siempre se había negado.

Nessie se retorcía y gemía bajo su lengua. Por sus caricias. Y su olor le decía que le deseaba tanto como él a ella. Por una vez, solo quería ser Jacob y Reneesme, solo ellos para disfrutar de lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. De pronto sin aviso Jacob abandono su tarea y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su mujer

– Quiero elegir, Nessie decidir si quiero seguir siendo un monstruo o volverme un ángel para ti. Pero la vida me ha demostrado que tengo más potencial para ser un monstruo y no quiero arrastrarte a esta vida, te amo Nessie – Aquellas palabras calaron ando en ella, que tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo acerca mas a ella

– Yo también – fue su respuesta

– Pero no quiero decepcionarte, daré todo por ti, lo entiendes cada minuto y segundo de lo que me quede de vida voy a luchar por ser mejor para ti, solo puedo esperar a no defraudarte y no me desprecies por ello. – menciono él, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Por un momento Jacob cerró los ojos cansado por su confesión, por fin había liberado de su alma, el gran peso que guardo por tanto tiempo.

Nessie observo a su hombre, a ese ser misterioso que aparentaba tanta fortaleza y, al mismo tiempo era tan vulnerable y solo ella lo conocía así.

– Jacob te amo entiéndelo y no hay nada que puedas hacer para decepcionarme – vio como él abría los ojos y que una conocida chispa volvía a prender en sus pupilas

– Nessie, ¿puedo... besarte? - su voz tembló un poco, por el deseo que sentía

-Sí, puedes – fue lo único que pronuncio cuando los labios de él tomaron los suyos, ella abrió los labios y su lengua buscó la suya, invitandolo a entrar. Sorprendido, dejó que sus lenguas juguetearan. Lentamente, sólo las puntas. Sin avasallar. El termómetro de sus cuerpos volvió subir.

El beso se volvió hambriento, desinhibido. Sus lenguas se tocaron y acariciaron mientras sus labios encajaban entre sí con naturalidad, enrojeciendo, hinchándose.

Nessie jadeó, enlazando las manos en la nuca de él y apretándose contra su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirse. En aquel momento, lo único que deseaba era tener a Jacob con ella.

Jacob devoró con ansia la boca de Nessie. Podía besarla como tanto habia anhelado. Sintiéndose vivo, solo ella podía lograr esa sensación. Presionó su lengua a conciencia contra los pequeños colmillos afilados, temblando al notar su punzada. Una pequeña gota de la exquisita sangre de Jacob se depositó en la lengua de Nessie y ella jadeó.

Su cuerpo respondió al sabor de la sangre con una oleada de calor y humedad directamente en su bajo vientre. Jacob despertaba su parte humana y la vampírica al mismo tiempo y eso era increíble.

Ella succionó la lengua de Jacob con intensidad, paladeando su sangre y las oleadas de deseo que le transmitía. Él tembló bajo ella y aferró sus nalgas. Alzó las caderas trazando lentos círculos, acariciándola con su potente erección. Un deseo poderoso hizo que Jacob dejara de besarla y se inclino sobre su cuello, apartando su cabello con lentitud, sin separar la otra mano de su nalga.

Nessie gimió al notar los dientes de él mordisqueando su cuello con suavidad, sin arañar. Sus caricias eran más lentas que antes, explorando cada centímetro de piel a conciencia. El baile de su lengua en su zona de mordisco alteró los nervios de Nessie más de lo que ya estaba. Tembló violentamente, casi encajándose contra la pelvis de Jacob

El por su parte presionó más sus colmillos contra la piel de seda, haciendo brotar las primeras gotas de sangre. Nessie emitió un pequeño sonido agudo y sostenido, como el maullido de un gato. Él penetro mas profundamente y succionó su sangre necesitaba beber de ella mas que nada en el mundo.

Nessie gritó, arqueando la espalda y estrellando su humedad contra el abdomen de él, tirándole del pelo. Tembló un momento y luego se quedó muy quieta, rígida. Placer. Estada en un estado de puro placer.

Poco a poco la poco la ropa de ambos fue desapareciendo, Jacob dejo que su mujer recuperara el aliento antes de seguir con su trabajo

Jacob recorre con sus labios la suave piel de ella. La besa toda, baja lentamente por su vientre plano, la línea de las costillas, el pequeño ombligo... baja hasta sus piernas, lamiendo el interior de sus muslos, mientras una de sus manos pellizca los erectos pezones de ella, y su lengua deja un rastro húmedo en su ingle.

Nessie lanza un gemido ahogado cuando la lengua de Jacob encuentra su intimidad. Dando enérgicas lengüetadas. Succiona y acaricia con dos de sus dedos su piel mojada. Jacob sonríe, y ella siente la sonrisa en su piel sensibilizada. Poco a poco algo en su interior se tensa nuevamente, se hincha, sus caderas se elevan mientras Jacob sigue tocándola. Los dedos de él se introducen gentilmente en ella sin dejar de atender su intimidad...

Nessie grita...Grita de placer, mientras su vientre se rompe en pedazos, toda la tensión llega a su máximo para desplazarse en oleadas y oleadas de la sensación más maravillosa que jamás pensó que existiera...

Poco a poco, las oleadas disminuyen. Lentamente se deja caer, desmadejada, con los ojos cerrados sobre los almohadones.

Jacob sube en ella. La besa de nuevo, colocando su erecto miembro en la estrecha entrada de ella. Está tan mojada y resbaladiza que no duda.

Nessie le ha rodeado el cuello con los brazos, mientras se miran a los ojos largamente. Una de las manos de él baja hacia sus pechos para estrujarlos nuevamente con pasión. Empuja un poco, para abrirse camino.

– ¡Dios! Jacob – pide ella entre gemidos- lo necesito dentro...

- ¡Ah! Nessie – murmura con voz ronca. Empuja nuevamente. Esta vez, en su embiste, a pesar de intentar hacerlo con ternura, ha ganado el deseo. Ella, se concentra en la sensación de tenerlo dentro.

Duro, caliente, y suave al mismo tiempo. Todo eso se siente en su interior. Ahora los ojos negros escrutan su rostro. Siente su propio cuerpo envolviéndolo. Calor.

Se mueve. ¡Cuánto placer!... ¡Que magnífica Sensación!... dentro de ella, el cuerpo de él toca un punto que la hace lanzar grititos de puro gusto, suspiros y gemidos. Ahora también él gime audiblemente, mientras pronuncia su nombre. Los empujes se vuelven cada vez más veloces, más profundos...

Él grita, y se levanta sobre sus propios brazos, penetrándola tan profundamente como puede. Alza el rostro en un grito mudo, donde un intenso e irrefrenable éxtasis se revela. Explota dentro de ella, mientras ella grita en su propio orgasmo. Siente las palpitaciones, siente la semilla de él inundándola. Siente como Jacob se desploma en su pecho, sin aplastarla. Ambos respiran agitadamente. Como después de una larga carrera.

Jacob se desplaza hacia el costado. Baja de ella sin dejar de tocarla. Ella mira al techo con una inocultable mirada de felicidad

– ¿En que piensas? –pregunta él, sonriéndole

– En que pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado, mi destino es el mismo que él tuyo – Nessie lo mira a los ojos – y sobre todo en lo mucho que te amo

– Yo mas – declaro él, halándola a su pecho para dormir, pues no importa que venga mañana el siempre estará con ella.

* * *

**que puedo decir solo q el final se acerca espero de todo corazon no decepcionarlas y espero sus reviews**

** las quiero muxo gracias a cada una de ustedes**


	12. DOCEAVA NOCHE : DESTRUCCION

Holaaaa nenas se que ha pasado demasiado tiempo

Perdón mil disculpas pero la escuela me tiene absorbida no he podido escribir nada bueno solo tares y trabajos pero ese no es el punto

Espero que les agrade el cap que tanto han esperado y que no las desilusione y es mas que nada informativo por así decirlo es un cap introductorio tardío todo este tiempo hemos conocido el punto de vista de lo que se vive dentro del castillo pero que los llevo ahí bueno ese es el fin de este cap que espero disfruten

Y me dejen un review para matarme por lo mal q me quedo por que a mi nada mas no me convence.

Las dejo disfrutar de la lectura

besitos

* * *

DOCEAVA NOCHE

DESTRUCCIÓN

Para seres como Edward Cullen, los finales felices no existen, por años soporto la felicidad de Carlisle con Esme, Rosalie y Emmet y cuando Alice llego acompañada de Jasper todo fue peor, la envidia lo asaltaba constantemente cuando su soledad se agudizaba, solo, siempre solo, ese era su destino por elección y así se quedaría.

Pero como si para seres como él, DIOS existiera, le demostró cuan equivocado estaba, por que Isabella Marie Swan llego a su vida y lo cambio todo.

La deseo tanto, deseo matarla, beber de ella hasta saciarse, su monstruo interno rugió la necesitaba con desesperación.

Después ese mismo monstruo lo cambio, pues se dio cuenta que quería cuidarla y evitar que algo malo le pasara, incluso protegerle de él, y de ella misma y sus malas elecciones pero sucumbió a sus sentimientos, Edward no era mas que un títere en manos de Bella, tanto que termino cediendo en todo lo que ella le pedía, aunque las pocas veces que se resistió las condiciones que él ponía jamás fueron respetadas.

Así comenzó su tan esperada historia de amor, que le aporto un regalo que jamás creyó, él, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen se le dio el obsequio mas grande, se le concedió el ser padre.

Ese pequeño ser que en un principio considero una amenaza le dio todo, ilumino su existencia, dejo de importarle todo y todos, solo sus mujeres le daban sentido a su patética y desolada vida.

Él jamás dejaría que nada les faltara y se prometió asimismo que nada las dañaría, pero el destino se carcajeaba y regodeaba con su pobre burbuja de felicidad, como un niño malcriado la reventó y volvió a burlarse de él, ahora todo seria peor la destrucción había tocado a su vida y esta vez nada quedaría de pie, todo se derrumbaría

Así fue como la visión de Alice derritió al hielo que en ocasiones podía ser Edward Cullen.

Hacia un año ya, Alice tuvo una horrenda visión:

_Bella estaba de pie observando fijamente algo, parecía ida, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción, si un vampiro podía estar catatónico, ella lo estaba y ahí a los pies de su esposa estaba una masa amorfa sangrienta y mal oliente que parecía que en algún momento fue humano._

Edward observaba todo en la mente de una devastada Alice

Y las palabras de su Bella se clavaron en él como espadas

Edward Cullen sabia que si de poner llorar, lo haría y aun así no seria suficiente

– _Mi Nessie – y señalo a lo que estaba a sus pies._

Su Nessie era eso y el rostro de jane fue lo ultimo que Alice pudo ver, y la burbuja se reventó pues Los Vulturis habían decidió acabar con su hija, seguramente conocían sus poderes y les inspiraba temer, pues así eran ellos lo que no conocían o no entendían lo destruían, y era lo que Aro deseaba. Destrucción

Tenían que hacer mil estrategias pero la moneda estaba en el aire y nadie sabia a favor de quien caería, sea como sea eso no importaba el bienestar de Nessie era lo primordial, lo demás no importaba así tuviera que ir al propio infierno y traer a todo los demonios como ejercito Aro jamás tocaría a su niña, no a la niña de Edward a su luz.

Alice continuaba con visiones cada vez más escalofriantes que eran un íntimo secreto entre ella y su hermano, tal vez Jasper y Bella vislumbraban un poco de aquel agónico dolor pero no era ni una decima parte.

Pero de pronto como si de una esperanza se tratase las visiones de Alice cesaron, en sus visiones estaban claras las decisiones de Aro.

Por que en cuanto al futuro de Nessie, ella jamás pudo tener certeza alguna del futuro de su niña, siempre fue borrosa pero de pronto desapareció, un susto de muerte para la vidente ya ni siquiera podía ver a Aro, a nadie, era como si los Vulturis hubieran desaparecido, incertidumbre era de ahora en adelante la emoción que reinaba en la mansión Cullen.

Había pasado un mes en total silencio, nada absolutamente nada, Alice era un zombi, se había convertido en un ser completamente diferente, la alegría y huracán de felicidad que era Alice Brandon poco a poco quedo en el pasado, Jasper estaba apunto de un colapso, no había nada que pudiera hacerla salir del sótano del que se negaba a salir hasta que pudiera tener una visión.

Rosalie y Emmet eran los encargados de mantener alejada a Nessie de toda la situación pero invariablemente ella lo sabia, presentía que su hogar era un desastre pero no entendía por que.

De pronto Alice dejo el sótano, un destello, un indicio vago pero aun así era algo y solo sabia que Jane estaba indecisa en que aspecto no comprendía bien pero tenia dudas y eso era algo importante, también vio que pretendía realizar una visita de cortesía a los Cullen.

Una semana y todo fue claro Jane vendría no había dudas y se decidió que por el bien de Nessie nada se le diría hasta saber lo que Jane proponía.

Esos días se quedo a dormir en la casa de su abuelo Charlie.

En la mansión Cullen todo era paz si hacia podía llamarse, ella no tardaría mucho en llegar

Carlisle fue el elegido para recibirla, Jane parecía otra, dejo de lado la túnica gris y el vestido negro y el pequeño moño en que siempre recogía su cabello rubio la joven que entro a sala era otra

Su cabello suelto que llegaba un poco mas debajo de su barbilla, un jersey blanco y unos jeans rotos acompañados de unos converses fueron el atuendo de hoy nada amenazador esa era la idea, pero el rojo intenso de sus ojos, era el espejo del alma malvada y viejo que era, aunque su aspecto era el de una joven de 17 años, incluso parecía mas joven que Nessie.

Todos desde sus lugares observaron la llegada de su aliada o tal vez de la emisaria de malas noticias.

Bella estaba junto a Rosalie en el sofá mas grande Jasper parado de pie junto al sillón donde estaba Alice y Esme estaba de pie para recibir a su visita mientras que Emmet y Edward estaban de pie junto a la pared

– Pasa Jane bienvenida – la voz maternal y cálida de Esme hicieron que Jane viera a esa mujer con pena, pobrecilla seria fácil de matar, un bufido de Edward fue lo necesaria para que todos estuvieran alertas.

– No tientes tu suerte Jane podemos acabar contigo

– Si fuera tan fácil por que sigo viva, créeme Edward no vine a eso, si lo quisiera ya no existirías

Bella soltó su escudo imperceptiblemente estaban amenazando a su amor

– Calma Isabella eso en mi no tiene efecto – pero sin querer jane retrocedió dos pasos, la risa de jane fue estruendosa – eso no le esperaba será divertido entonces

– Jane a que has venido – por primera ves Alice hablo

– Tienes razón me le alejado del propósito inicial, si fuera de exterminio en verdad me divertiría, pero no hoy, vengo a ofrecer una alianza

Todos miraron incrédulos a la joven, Edward solo asintió a la pregunta interna de todos

– Si mi intención fuera mentirles Edward puede confirmarles mis intenciones. Hace poco menos de una año la noticia que Edward había convertido a su novia humana Isabella Swan llego a oídos de aro pero aun mas sorprendente fue la noticia que la humana había concebido a una hija.

– No creada nacida de la unión de un vampiro con una humana, única, fueron las palabras que acompañaron al Maestro, pude reconocer la ambición en sus ojos al pensar en ustedes, tesoros únicos que quería en su guardia, fue su oportunidad para tenerlos, pero comentarios de no se que procedencia hizo que Aro cambiara de planes tu hija en comparación con todos ustedes era mas útil

– La orden ya fue daba, tu familia será aniquilada, destruida, nada quedara de que alguna vez existieron y claro su trofeo será la pequeña niña de sus ojos.

– No nos derrotaran fácilmente – la voz juguetona de Emmet interrumpió el discurso de Jane

– Lo dudo Emmet, Aro mandara a lo mejor y no será precisamente a mi.

– No le tememos a tu hermano, Félix o Demetri podremos con ellos – esta vez Jasper hablo su instrucción en el ejercito y su vida como encargado de entrenar neófitos confería sabiduría en batalla que ninguno de su familia tenia

– Lo dudo Jasper, si nosotros somos poderosos, tal vez indestructibles pero han oído de él cierto, él no es un mito, no. El caballero negro es tan real como nosotros y tan aterrador y poderoso que no creo que hayan enfrentado a un enemigo como él

– Aun así yo me comprometo a que nada les pasara, solo yo puedo manejarlo, además por lo que se Vladimir y Stefan están armando un ejercito par derrocarnos, claro todos lo sabemos pero Aro no le da importancia piensa en ellos como una insignificancia, pero ustedes pueden darle otro sentido; Carlisle es respetado por muchos y si es él quien los convoca a la rebelión sin duda lo harán, pero desde las sombras claro.

– Mi plan es este, la ultima palabra es de ustedes, lo toman o no

– Convenceré a Aro de que me envié a mi y tal vez a otro para el exterminio y por lo que he escuchado, tu hija es capaz de crear ilusiones tan poderosas y vividas que cualquiera puede creerlas, además de poder incluso borrar los recuerdos de alguien.

– Así que ella tendrá que crear una visión para mi y mi acompañante para hacerle creer a Aro sus muertes, ya que siempre ve en mis recuerdos el resultado de las batallas, pero claro tu hija tendrá que venir conmigo al castillo

– Jamás lo oyes jamás – la voz de Edward fue dura y Bella se puso de pie

– Escucha Edward dentro del castillo me hare cargo de su seguridad pero quiero saber si tu hija puede engañar a Aro para que crea que ella no tiene poderes creen que pueda hacerlo

– Podrá – Alice se puso de pie – pero la seguridad de mi sobrina es primero, nosotros no importamos – concluyo ella tomando el brazo de su esposo

– Como serás capaz de engañar a Aro respecto a esta visita Jane quien nos asegura que no nos traicionaras – pregunto Carlisle en tono neutro era demasiado arriesgado exponer así a su familia pero sobre todo a su nieta

– Entiendo tu desconfianza Carlisle pero Aro no tiene un don tan poderoso como tu hijo, con los años he descubierto que aro ve solo lo que la persona permite que él vea, si tienes la fuerza mental suficiente para repelerlo él no vera nada que tu no desees por eso el jamás se entera de esto, en este momento el cree que salí de caza, le informe que necesitaba una distracción y me dejo ir sin más, soy su mano derecha confía ciegamente en mi y estoy completamente segura que todo saldrá bien

– En cuanto a la rebelión una vez que finjamos su destrucción, tendrán que visitar a Vladimir y Stefan que estarán complacidos con su ayuda, además les proporcionare toda la información necesaria para acceder al castillo sin ningún contratiempo y como se puede destruir el castillo

– Que pides a cambio Jane – pregunto Edward

– El perdón de mi vida por supuesto y el alguien más, solo eso

– Lo tendrás si mi hija no sufre ningún daño lo tendrás – la voz de Bella pronuncio lo que Edward y todos en la sala pensaron, Nessie siempre seria su prioridad

– te doy mi palabra – anuncio Jane – entonces me marcho en un mes será dada la orden de exterminio, instruye bien a tu hija un solo fallo y todo se vendrá a bajo, tienes mi palabra que nada le pasara estará en las mejores manos – concluyo.

Jane se marcho de la Mansión feliz pronto muy pronto volvería a él, por fin podrían estar juntos.

Pero el destino siempre nos sorprende y hay cosas que no pueden controlarse.

Los Cullen planeaban y pusieron en marcha su estrategia, Jane tenía razón, Vladimir y Stefan estaban planeando una rebelión, una batalla que seria decisiva en el mundo vampírico, después de ese día nada volverá hacer lo mismo, un fin y un nuevo comienzo, un derramamiento de sangre nunca trae cosas buenas aun así, por el bien de su niña, de uno de los pilares mas importantes en sus vidas todo valdría la pena.

La incertidumbre era un pensamiento común en la mente de todos los Cullen y la mayor incógnita ¿quien era el Caballero Negro? Y que papel jugaría en todo este infierno que pronto abriría sus puertas.


	13. TRECEAVA NOCHE : PRESAGIO

Hola niñas perdón por no publicar pero la uni me tiene absorbida hasta la medula y pues por eso la tardanza espero no me abandonen y les agradezco en el alma sus comentarios.

Además esta semana empezaron los exámenes parciales así que bueno se imaginaran con eso y el servicio social, no tengo tiempo, respecto a mis otras historias gracias a May Black y a Ginna Stephanie por el apoyo a Luz de Luna pero por ahora solo puedo con el caballero además de que perdí a mi beta y pues sin ella, ya no seria lo mismo. Pero prometo intentar una vez que termine con esta.

Y bueno los nombres de Miria y Galatea no son míos, es del fabuloso anime Claymore, perdón por no saber quien es el autor además de que los vampiros de esta historia es una combinación de los de Crepúsculo con los de Vampire Knight otro anime del cual tome el titulo me inspiro muy original jajajjaa además de que estoy enamorada oficialmente de Kaname Kuran jajjaaj y de Jacob Black jjajajaja mi vampiro y hombre lobo personales jajajajaja

Pero bueno les pido paciencia y más paciencia plissss con esto de los cap

Y como una malagradecida que soy no les he agradecido a cada una de ustedes por todo el apoyo y el amor a esta historia pero en especial a Rossy04 que un 25 de abril me regalo mi primer review y por ella lo sgui aunque me tarde siglos en hacerlo casi tres meses jajajaja que mala soy.

graciasa: y el orden de los factores no altera el producto pues mi agradecimiento es igual para todas jajjaa

**LillianSarah**** Alexblackcullen****May Black****Ginna Stephanie**

gracias muchas gracias y espero disfruten la lectura y nos leemos abajo jajaja

Ah por cierto hay lemmon para compensar lo aburrido del otro cap.

* * *

**TRECEAVA NOCHE**

**PRESAGIO**

Las cortinas negras envolvían en penumbras la habitación a pesar que ya era muy tarde mas de medio día, Jacob y Reneesme seguían dormidos.

El primero en despertar fue él, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Nessie, Jacob fue consciente de que se le acababa el tiempo para estar con ella, para disfrutar de su compañía solo un día mas y el destino lo alcanzaría.

Si sólo pudiera detener el tiempo, prolongar aquella felicidad, aquel amor inocente un poco más...

Pero el tiempo es efímero y cruel, hermoso y esperanzador, el tiempo siempre transcurre, no importa cuánto luchemos con él, jamás lo detendremos ni volverá.

El tiempo, aunque Jacob quisiera detenerlo, transcurría en el poderoso castillo, nadie se podría imaginar lo que ese monstruo frio y siniestro guardaba en sus paredes, sangre y muerte, muerte y sangre.

El lugar últimamente estaba más callado, más frio como si tuviera un presagio de lo que muy pronto ocurriría en su interior.

Jacob observaba a su niña, a su mujer, a su todo y maldijo a su suerte pues pronto lo privaría de la felicidad que tenía al alcance de la mano. Le estrechó aún más, no quería perderla.

– Jacob, buenos días – aguardó con paciencia mientras él la contempló en silencio, perdido como siempre en la luz de aquellos ojos.

Alzó la mano para atraer su nuca, robándole un beso que fue profundo desde el momento en que sus labios se tocaron. Jacob sostuvo su cara entre sus manos, enlazando su lengua con la de ella, anhelando calor. Los dedos de ella se enredaron en su pelo y aquello despertó una respuesta más hambrienta en él.

Él inclinó un poco más la cabeza, penetrando profundamente en su boca mientras una de sus manos dejaba el rostro de ella para bajar por su espalda hasta posarse en la parte baja de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí y arrugando la sutil tela blanca de su camisón. Suave, pero no tanto como su piel.

Nessie rompió brevemente el beso para llevar aire a sus pulmones, y no se sorprendió al ver que un color rojo se apodero de los ojos de él. Podía notar su necesidad por todos sus sentidos, por su olor y por su vínculo, unas ondas vibrantes que hablaban de sed de sangre y de deseo.

Jacob empezó a besar la base de su cuello, se giro para que él quedara encima de ella. Mordisqueó el lado izquierdo de su cuello, alternándolo con rápidas caricias de su lengua, mientras sus manos empujaban los tirantes de seda de su camisón hacia abajo. Jacob lo fue bajando hasta que quedara hasta su cintura.

Las manos de él acariciaron su espalda, una de ellas peligrosamente cerca de donde empezaba la redondez de sus nalgas, y sus labios se cerraron sobre uno de sus pezones ya excitados. Nessie jadeó y se aferró a él. Sus piernas se enredaron en las caderas de él.

Jacob succiono y mordisqueo rápidamente sobre su pezón, saltándose las lentas caricias iniciales que acostumbraba. Todo el cuerpo de ella se puso violentamente en tensión, recorrido por espasmos, mientras sus manos aferraban mechones oscuros.

Jacob la torturó con la lengua hasta que ella empezó a gemir incontrolablemente. Luego tomó el sobresaliente pezón entre los labios, chupando con impaciencia mientras su mano izquierda dejaba la espalda de Nessie y el dedo pulgar frotaba su pezón derecho con tanta rapidez como el anterior. Ella gimió, apretándose contra él, sabiendo que Jacob percibía con claridad el olor húmedo que empezaba a emanar de su entrepierna. Cuando él retiró los labios de su pecho quiso gritar, pedirle que siguiera y se detuviera al mismo tiempo, sin saber dónde le necesitaba más. No tuvo tiempo de expresarlo, porque Jacob llevó la lengua a su pezón derecho, excitándolo con el mismo baile frenético de su lengua mientras sus dedos se cerraban ahora sobre el endurecido pezón izquierdo, casi dolorido tras sus últimas atenciones. Esta vez, el gemido de Nessie fue más largo mientras su cuerpo se agitaba y el deseo latía entre sus piernas casi hasta el dolor.

-¡Ja... Jacob!- no sabía por qué lo llamaba, no sabía qué le pedía. Sólo que tenía que acabar con aquella agonía. ¿No deseaba beber de ella?

Él alzó la cabeza de su pecho, mientras la miraba a los ojos, sus iris rojos y las puntas de los colmillos claramente visibles entre sus labios separados dejando la tarea que estaba haciendo y sus manos bajaron poco a poco el resto de su camisón acariciando sus muslos y alcanzando sus braguitas las hizo resbalar por sus piernas hasta que las dejo caer al suelo. Nessie parpadeó y tragó saliva, mirándolo muy fijamente.

– ¿Qué vas a …?

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire cuando él apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas, presionando con delicadeza, indicándole que las separara. Demasiado desconcertada como para pensar realmente en lo que hacía, Nessie abrió las piernas. Jacob acarició la piel con sus largos dedos, resbalando hacia la cara interior de sus muslos. Se acercó más a ella, besando el recorrido por el muslo derecho. Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la vista de aquella cabeza morena enterrada entre sus piernas, su cabello cosquilleándole en los muslos y en otras partes donde _no_ era normal notarlos. En un acto reflejo, intentó cerrar las piernas, pero él aumentó un poco la presión de sus manos, impidiéndolo y apoyando la mejilla contra su muslo.

– No lo hagas, Nessie – depositó un beso suave contra su piel – No te escondas de mí

–Creí que... creí que querías... beber de mí – musitó, vacilante

– Y voy a hacerlo. Pero no te dije de dónde, ¿verdad?

Jacob volvió a empujar sus piernas con gentileza hacia los lados, haciéndose espacio. Esta vez, fue su lengua la que recorrió la cara interior del muslo, dibujando el mismo trazado que la gruesa vena que podía notar latiendo allí. Ella aspiró aire bruscamente cuando sus labios llegaron a su ingle, pensando que su corazón iba a dejar de bombear sangre en cualquier momento. Jacob empujó sus piernas aún más, exponiendo su intimidad directamente a centímetros de su rostro.

Un calambre recorrió el cuerpo de Nessie al notar las puntas de los colmillos arañando la sensible piel de su muslo y los dedos de él entre sus pliegues humedecidos. Aquellos dedos que encontraron rápidamente aquel punto resguardado, acariciándolo en un roce lento y largo.

Jacob oyó el gemido sostenido de Nessie, notó sus dedos enredados entre su pelo y supo que necesitaba más. La vena que notaba en su muslo le llamaba, pero pensó que podía postergar un poco el momento. Jacob hundió su cara completamente en aquella humedad.

Nessie gritó cuando notó la lengua de él, rozando aquel punto excitado. El agarre sobre el cabello de él se hizo más fuerte y tembló violentamente, incorporándose y mirando con ojos desorbitados la cabeza de Jacob contra ella. Él alzó la vista un momento, intentando interpretar su reacción, y Nessie pudo ver que sus labios estaban mojados de ella. Los latidos en su entrepierna se hicieron más potentes con aquella visión y no supo si deseaba que siguiera o que la partiera un rayo allí mismo. Su reacción debió desconcertar a Jacob, porque frunció el ceño.

– ¿No te gusta? – preguntó con sencillez.

La vergüenza le hizo negar con la cabeza y la honestidad de su propio cuerpo hizo que asintiera al segundo siguiente

– S...sí.-consiguió articular – Pero... me da... vergüenza – apretó los ojos un momento

–Bueno – él esbozó una media sonrisa ladeada – luego puedes hacerme lo mismo a mí, si quieres.

Nessie abrió la boca en una perfecta "o" de sorpresa. No llegó a pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo un jadeo quebrado cuando él volvió a llevar la lengua a su intimidad. La lengua de él jugueteó lentamente proporcionándole mas placer a ella.

Se obligó a centrarse en su tarea a pesar de que los gemidos de ella parecían acumularse en su propia entrepierna, dura e hinchada en respuesta. Los colmillos descendieron otros milímetros y Jacob ladeó la cabeza, intentando no lastimarla, por lo que su lengua rozó de pleno la parte inferior de aquel punto erógeno. Nessie gimió sonoramente y él notó que su espalda se arqueaba hermosamente sobre la cama, con las manos aferradas a su pelo. Separo sus pliegues con la mano izquierda, y su lengua entró en pleno contacto con el punto endurecido, moviéndose en rápidas lengüetadas. Los temblores y los jadeos de ella se recrudecieron hasta el punto que era incapaz de permanecer quieta en la misma posición.

Su mano derecha se movió por voluntad propia, dejando de sostener el muslo de Nessie, y dos dedos largos entraron en aquella humedad resbaladiza. Ella volvió a gemir. El baile frenético de su lengua se alternó con el de sus dedos, marcando un ritmo rápido, fuera, dentro, fuera, dentro. Sus dedos se abrían en el estrecho interior de ella, ensanchándola inconscientemente.

Nessie elevó la espalda de la cama y alzó las caderas, notando que el alivio a aquella dulce tortura estaba cerca.

Él lo percibió también y su lengua abandonó sus pliegues cuando giró la cara hacia su muslo. Los dedos de su mano derecha dejaron el interior de ella para seguir excitando el punto endurecido con los mismos roces rápidos y alargo los colmillos, incapaz de reprimirse por más tiempo.

El grito de Nessie cuando los hundió en la vena de su ingle debió ser perfectamente claro en todo el castillo.

Nessie se tensó, totalmente rígida, y su mundo estalló en chispas de colores cuando los latidos de su entrepierna se concentraron en uno solo que pareció sintonizarse con el bombeo de su sangre a la boca de Jacob. Él bebió con avidez, a grandes sorbos, sacando los colmillos y volviendo a perforar unos milímetros más arriba, con la precisión de una cobra, extrayendo la vida y el placer de Nessie como un néctar celestial. La sangre de ella llevaba la resonancia de deseo a su cuerpo, endureciéndole al máximo, casi hasta el punto de perder el control.

Cuando ella quedó flácida sobre la cama, respirando entre jadeos entrecortados, él siguió bebiendo, más lento esta vez, paladeando la textura, borrando el mal sabor de todas aquellas sangres que había probado sin permiso. Cuando acabó, lamió las heridas con cuidado y retiró la mano de su intimidad, descansando la cabeza contra su muslo.

La respiración de ella tardó en normalizarse, Jacob levantó la cabeza de su pierna, ya sin el tinte rojo en los ojos. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca, limpiándose tanto de sangre como de otros fluidos. Respiraba con dificultad y sus colmillos seguían rozando el labio inferior. Nessie se logro sentar y empujo a Jacob sobre la cama para que ella pudiera sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, le costo algo de trabajo pues sus piernas seguían siendo de gelatina como para efectuar una... pequeña comprobación. ¿Había dicho pequeña? Bajo su cabeza contra el cuello, abrazándolo con su agitada respiración en el oído.

– Estás… estás, – a pesar de lo que acababan de hacer, a ella todavía le costaba completar esa frases.

– Duro, sí – sus palabras fueron casi un jadeo contra su oído – ¿Puedes... ayudarme... con eso?.

– Lo intentaré.

Se agachó para bajar los pantalones de seda negra que él utilizaba para dormir. Jacob no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla respirando agitadamente, a la espera de cualquier cosa que quisiera darle. Nessie se mordió el labio cuando bajo por completo los pantalones, jamás se acostumbraría a la visión que se presentaba ante ella

Nessie pasó el brazo izquierdo por su cintura en busca de apoyo, mientras dejaba que su mano derecha resbalara por su pecho. Perfecto él siempre seria perfecto. Su vista bajó hacia su erección como un imán.

Jacob inhaló aire cuando la mano de ella bajó más allá de su ombligo, acariciándole con la punta de los dedos, y siguió recorriendo con suavidad toda su longitud. Aquellas caricias sutiles le provocaron un doloroso calambre y ahogó un jadeo. Nessie parecía contenta de explorarle a pesar que casi todos estos días, solo se dedicaron hacer el amor, si Jacob Black hacia el amor y se sintió feliz y dichoso pues era la primera vez que ella hacia algo así con el, y, por muy vulnerable que le hiciera sentir aquella posición, era justo. La mano de ella se cerró alrededor suyo con más confianza esta vez, acariciándole lenta y profundamente arriba y abajo. Jacob se retorció en sus manos y ella le miró con curiosidad.

– ¿A ti cómo te gusta? Quiero decir ¿lento o rápido?

Jacob intentó controlar un poco su respiración para poder hablar

– Si quieres que... dure algo... más vale que lo hagas lento.

– Oh, vale.

Pero Nessie liberó su mano, volviendo a recorrerle de nuevo con los dedos. Siguió la vena que corría por su parte inferior, presionándola levemente como si pensara en alguna idea. Jacob se forzó a mantenerse quieto en vez de coger la mano de Nessie y guiarla como deseaba hacerlo. Algo más insegura ahora, dejó que su mano siguiera más abajo de su erección, acariciando extrañada lo que había allí. Esta vez, Jacob se retorció de verdad.

– Nessie...

No supo si el susurro seco que salió de sus labios pretendía ser una advertencia o un ruego, pero ella retiró la mano al instante como si la hubieran pillado en una travesura y deseó haberse mordido la lengua

– No... Sigue – torció el gesto.

Nessie volvió a sostenerle en la mano, haciendo que su piel vibrara bajo su palma. ¿Se atrevería? Mejor dicho, ¿qué tenía que hacerle exactamente? Otra vibración dolorosa de deseo le llegó a través de su vínculo, borrando su indecisión.

Acercó el rostro a su erección, Jacob empezó a temblar al ver la pequeña lengua de ella acercándose a su punta. Los pechos desnudos de ella le rozaron los muslos cuando bajó la cabeza, cerrando la boca alrededor de su punta y lamiéndole en círculos, como a un caramelo. Jacob, jadeo estremecido mientras sus manos se posaban en la cabeza de ella, tanto en busca de anclaje como para evitar que se retirara.

Ella sorbió con suavidad un par de veces, atenta a los gemidos de él y a la presión de sus manos en su pelo. Era extraño. La punta era suave y blanda, pero el resto de su longitud parecía dura. No podía creer que todo aquello podía entrar dentro de ella, por difícil que pareciera. ¿Cabría en su boca? Cediendo al hilo de sus pensamientos, ella bajó lentamente, acogiéndolo en su interior y acariciándolo húmedamente con la lengua, sus labios un aro de presión en su carne. Podía sentir cómo la suavidad daba paso a la dureza y cómo latía en su boca.

Jacob le aferró los cabellos con fuerza, emitiendo un sonido estrangulado y dio un respingo involuntario. Levantó las caderas de golpe, enterrándose en su boca, prácticamente ahogándola. Nessie se retiró al instante, tosiendo, y él se apresuró a levantarle la cara con las manos.

– ¡Lo siento! ¿Te he hecho daño? – su voz sonaba mucho más grave, como si hablar fuera un esfuerzo – No pensaba… yo no…perdón…

Guardó silencio, consciente de que las palabras que salían atropelladamente de su boca no tenían sentido alguno. Nessie se llevó las manos a la garganta y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa, a punto de evaporarse de puro sonrojo

– Está bien. Sólo me has sorprendido un poco. Intenta no volver a hacerlo, ¿vale?

Él asintió, ansioso por volver a sentir su boca en su miembro. Ella apoyó la mano izquierda en su cadera, tanto para equilibrarse como para contener algo sus movimientos, y cerró la derecha alrededor de su base, presionándola. Luego volvió a lamer la punta, sorbiendo ligeramente, y bajó de golpe por toda su longitud. Jacob pensó que podía morirse allí mismo. Años sin ningún roce, sin ningún contacto físico y ahora, de golpe, no podía imaginarse la vida sin esa mujer. Dejó la cabeza de Nessie para aferrarse con ambas manos a la sabana. Los labios y la lengua de ella iniciaron un movimiento sensual y constante, cada vez más confiado.

Arriba… la lengua en su punta, humedeciéndolo… abajo… sus labios presionando sus venas y ondulando su piel… Arriba… los dedos de ella se movieron un poco también sobre la dureza húmeda, acompañando a su boca…Los espasmos empezaron a volverse continuos, los sentidos gritaban pidiendo alivio y toda la mente de Jacob se concentró en un solo punto.

Uno de los diminutos colmillos de ella rozó sutilmente una de sus venas.

Jacob se tensó por completo, al rojo vivo, mientras Nessie se paralizó un momento, consciente de repente que justo debajo de sus colmillos _latía_ sangre. Atónita, comenzó a subir de nuevo, deslizando la lengua sobre aquella vena y dejando que uno de sus colmillos la rozara sin lastimar. Dos centímetros... cuatro... toda… la… longitud... lentamente…

Él la agarró de un brazo, alzándola de golpe y estrellándola contra su pecho aferrada de la cintura, capturando sus labios y entrando violentamente en su boca para ahogar allí sus jadeos, temblando contra su pecho. Nessie mantuvo la palma cerrada alrededor de él y pudo percibir claramente los latidos finales y el calor húmedo que resbaló desde la punta hasta su mano. Absorbió sus gemidos entrecortados aferrando su cintura, disfrutando de la extraña sensación de tener el poder suficiente como para deshacer de tal forma el control y la compostura de Jacob, hasta reducirlo a un cuerpo tembloroso en sus brazos.

Permanecieron abrazos, tratando de llevar aire a sus pulmones y cordura a sus cerebros. El aire alrededor de ambos estaba cargado de la electricidad y el olor del deseo. Ambos eran conscientes de la desnudez del cuerpo del otro contra el suyo, de la humedad que les manchaba.

Nessie se volvió a posicionar a horcadas encima de él, sintiendo poco a poco como el miembro de él se endurecía de nuevo, lo tomo entre las manos y lo guio a su entrada, se dejo caer sobre el entrando de una sola estocada, Jacob gruño no esperaba tal acción de ella, Nessie no se movió, acostumbrándose a la invasión para luego dar paso a un vaivén de caderas que hacia círculos sobre él, Jacob empezó a empujar hacia arriba embistiéndola con poder de verdad necesitaba sentirla dentro, los movimientos se hicieron mas fuertes, mas rápidos y el ansiado clímax los asalto de nuevo esta vez juntos, siempre juntos.

A Nessie la costaba mantener su respiración, todavía sentía los espasmos que le recorrían el cuerpo, pues todavía seguía con él dentro de ella uniéndolos, pero había algo que le molestaba, algo que deseaba, anhelaba mas que el cuerpo de Jacob, su sangre y tomo su mano izquierda y la llevo a su labios no sin antes percatarse de lo marca que tenia, una mordida y no cualquier mordida era la de ella, no importaba cuanto estuviera con él, que le demostrara cuanto lo ama, ella seguía siendo la primera en probar su sangre, en beber de él, una sombra eterna entre ellos.

Jacob observo a su mujer, a pesar de todo todavía no lo superaba, hizo el esfuerzo de quitarle su mano para que ya no se torturara, pero ella no lo dejo.

– No Jacob – y el agarre sobre su muñeca se intensifico – se que no puedo cambiar nada, por mas que lo desee, pero lo que pueda hacer es borrar todo rastro de ella en tu cuerpo – el hizo intento de hablar – lo entiendes verdad – y acto seguida mordió su muñeca reabriendo esas marcas que hacia tanto tiempo cicatrizado al menos por fuera, bebió de él con viveza, con desesperación. Notando como Jacob volvió a ponerse duro dentro de ella.

Y empezaron de nuevo ese hermoso vaivén que los llevaría al cielo de nuevo.

* * *

Jacob aun estaba en la luna y sus alrededores, Nessie dormía plácidamente a su lado, cuando de pronto un aura realmente poderosa lo golpeo, un aura que el canocia perfectamente, no, no, no, de todos los seres que podían visitar al castillo tenia que ser ella, no ella, y el ataque que se avecinaba, seguramente seria el fin, él mas que nadie sabia de lo que ella era capaz y además dudaba que la rebelión supiera de su existencia, ella era el secreto mejor guardado de ese castillo.

Como un resorte se levanto, tomo sus pantalones y salió a la sala para recibirla, siempre lo visitaba a él antes que a sus Maestros.

Antes de que tocaran la puerta, él la abrió, la escultural mujer que estaba de pie junto a su puerta lo abrazo, parecía una estatua griega tallada del mas fino mármol, su impresionante estatura de casi el 1.80, llevaba unas botas de tacón de aguja de casi 15 centímetros que le llegaban a la rodilla, la colocaban a la altura justa de Jacob, de piel nívea y sus cabellos de un increíble lacio y un extraño color platinado que le llegada debajo de sus nalgas lo acompañaba de un micro vestido strapless negro que solo cubría sus muslos y lo acompañaba con un cinturón del mismo color que quedaba debajo de su busto resaltándolo. Pero lo que mas impactaba de ella no era su figura o lo hermosa que era, sino sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos grises que parecían plata liquida

– Galatea – la voz de Jacob parecía forzada, si tenía alguna esperanza de salir victorioso de esta situación, con ella aquí todo estaba perdido, ni siquiera Jane podría vencerla, ni siquiera sus poderosos Maestros, no a Ella, no a la primera de su especie no a Galatea.

* * *

Jajaja no me maten por cortar el lemmon de tal mala manera pero si no lo hacia no podría parar y necesitaba preparar el terreno para lo que viene

A petición de unas chicas que me leen en el blog donde participo Jane tendrá una pelea de mujer a mujer con Nessie quien ganara y que papel jugo Galatea en el pasado de Jacob y que importancia tendrá para todos su participación en la batalla que viene

Bueno las dejo no sin antes pedirles me regalan un review y deseenme suerte en mis examenes

Besos y hasta pronto


	14. CUATROCEAVA NOCHE : TERROR

CATORCEAVA NOCHE

TERROR

Al menos para ella, una pregunta para la cual no tenia respuesta rondaba en su cabeza, como se le pude salir de su control todo aquello, su ágil mente había calculado y analizado uno o uno los pro y contra de sus decisiones, si decisiones que ahora no tenían sentido en este caótico mundo, seguramente cada alma a la que le quito la vida estaría feliz, bailando y gritando por que por fin, la inalcanzable y fría Jane Vulturi estaba sintiendo y lo que sentía la consumía por dentro.

Cuando tomo la decisión de traicionar a sus Maestros fue fácil, la sorprendió totalmente que no sintiera algún remordimiento por hacerlo, cuando hablo con los Cullen tal vez sintió angustia a que su propuesta fuera denegada.

Acostada en la soledad de su habitacion repasaba cada instante de su vida como vampira, sus múltiples errores y sintió nauseas por primera vez, esto estaba mal, desde cuando ella se sentía tan vulnerable, tan humana y como si de un rayo se tratase algo la atravesó, sus sentidos se nublaron y no fue capaz de escuchar nada, vio sus manos que tenían un poco mas de color, se levantó para mirarse en el espejo y confirmo sus sospechas, la chica del reflejo no era ella, o al menos tenia cierto parecido, ojos azules, sus mejillas con un tono rosado y lo sintió un suave golpeteo en su pecho, su corazón latía.

No había posibilidad alguna, ella se encontraba aquí, solo ella tenia el macabro y abrumador poder de volver a verte como un humano normal, razón por la cual Aro odiaba sus visitas sorpresas, pues su sello de bienvenido era anular sus poderes como vampiros y por un rato volverlos frágiles humanos.

Galatea, la reina legítima de los vampiros estaba en el castillo y eso podía estropear sus planes, pero aun así la única que conocía la verdad detrás de Galatea era Jane y esa era su As bajo la manga.

* * *

Sintió una emoción al tenerlo ante el, había pasado mucho tiempo de la ultima vez que le vio, si a alguien consideraba especial y digno de su afecto era a él, a su Caballero Negro pero la razón de su imprevista visita al castillo no tenia nada que ver con Jacob, al contrario era de carácter urgente, tenia que confirmar los rumores, de pronto un olor inundo la habitación, ella lo conocía a la perfección era el aroma de Jacob pero algo andaba mal este sutil aroma estaba combinado con otro, no, no, no podía ser posible, él se percato del cambio en el rostro de Galatea e inmediatamente se tenso.

Jacob jamás había sentido una sensación así, Galatea sabía infundirlo, era un sentimiento desconocido y perturbador, nunca en lo que llevaba en este mundo de caos y violencia sintió o experimento algo parecido_**, terror**_, si era lo que él sentía.

– Galatea – apenas pronuncio prácticamente en susurros y salió volando hasta estamparse con la pared, el piso vibro, el impacto del poderoso cuerpo de Jacob hizo que Nessie despertara.

Nessie desconcertada por el temblor, se levanto cubriéndose el cuerpo con la sabana, un escalofrió la recorrió pensando que el día del juicio había comenzado, pero no, todavía no, esto solo era el preámbulo de lo que pasaría, hoy el destino se sellaría.

Jacob supo con certeza al estar recargado contra la pared y verla de pie junto a él, que ya no vería el mañana, no, para él ya no habría mañana.

Galatea observada de manera clínica cada una de sus reacciones, una sonrisa torcida y seductora cruzo su ya perfecto rostro, si ella permitiera al mundo mortal conocerla, el significada de belleza jamás sería utilizado nuevamente, ya no mas, los parámetros de lo hermoso no eran aplicables a ella, tal vez Da Vinci o Miguel Ángel tuvieron el placer de verla y de ahí surgió su inspiraron para utilizarlo en sus obras maestras.

Por que ella era una diosa y a la vez el demonio mismo, ella era la primera, ella era el origen del vampirismo y eso le daba un poder maligno y destructivo, Galatea era la personificación misma del poder.

Nessie sintió que el miedo recorría su cuerpo alertándola y el impulso de salir de la habitación era algo poderoso, ese sentimiento la atraía; tomo su camisón y salió, que podía importarle vivir o morir ahora lo único que anhelaba era estar al lado del ser que la llamaba; lo que vio la dejo impresionada, una exótica y hermosa mujer estaba de pie ante un Jacob sin camisa que estaba sentado en el piso con polvo en todo su cuerpo, su mirada fue de ella a él y la pared, que demonios estaba pasando.

Galatea y jab voltearon al sentir la presencia de alguien, él maldijo mentalmente, mientras Galatea recorrió con la mirada a Reneesme, haciéndola sentir insignificante, cuando sus miradas se encontraron Nessie sintió que no podía moverse como si la clavaran en el piso.

Galatea se arrodillo ante Jacob y levanto se rostro para verlo a los ojos – Así que es cierto – reclamo, su voz su imponente y llena de autoridad pero reconfortante y envolvente – no lo negaras, no lo harás verdad Black, ni siquiera pienses en mentir, te pido no exijo la verdad, a mi, solo a mi, me juraste nunca abandonarme, te odio y mi odio no es algo que se anhele al contrario es una acción de muerte, Jacob, firmaste tu muerte y yo no la detendré, menos si es por esa – y apunto hacia Nessie – esa insignificante hibrida, mírate eres un despojo de lo que me costo 20 años construir, cuando viniste a mi destruido, sin esperanzas, convertido en un ser sin emociones todo por culpa de la zorra de Jane – Jacob no la miraba no podía su vista estaba en el piso – te conforte, te construí para volverte alguien inmune al hechizo de Jane, alguien poderoso y todo para que para después de pedir el perdón de tu vida cuando tus maestro pensaron en destruirse por convertirte en un inútil me pagas así volviendo a creer en la ilusión del amor, contéstame Jacob lo sientes cierto, pero para demostrarte lo benévola que soy dime que me ofreces que puedes decir para convencerme, dime caballero ¿que me ofreces por el perdón de tu vida?

– Que sabes – cuestiono Jacob levantando su mirada

– Que se – Galatea sonrió – en verdad ese es tu pregunta acaso no conoces mi naturaleza, mi mundo, yo soy el mundo mismo, nada pasa sin que yo lo sepa dime jamás estuvo en tus cálculos

– Quien eres tu – Nessie se atrevió a preguntar de pronto sintió como su cuerpo pareció obedecerla, la mirada de Galatea se concentro en esa mujer, era prácticamente una niña y como disparado Jacob se atravesó y volvió a volar esta vez fue escudo de su mujer y la puerta que daba a la habitación fue derribado por el cuerpo de él.

El cuerpo de Jacob se encontraba en el piso, trato de levantarse pero de pronto pequeños cortes aparecían en su cuerpo, abriendo su piel y haciendo brotar sangre

Nessie palideció – Jacob – grito corriendo hacia él.

– No te acerques – pronuncio Jacob.

– Deberías hacerle caso – menciono Galatea, estaba en el umbral de la puerta – al menos por ahora, sabes la duración de esto no – su miraba se encontró con la de Jacob y el bufo – bien, nadie a escuchado nada pero me temo que me debes una explicación piensa bien tus palabras por que de ellas, ahora no solo depende tu vida – su mirada fue hacia Nessie – un placer conocerte Reneesme Cullen Swan – ella solo asintió – me hubiera encantado conocerte en otras circunstancia, te espero en mi sala real ahí hablaremos por ahora asegúrate de cerrar ciclos caballero.

* * *

Lo se lo se es poco realmente poco pero esto lo que hasta ahora tengo mi compu en definitiva ya no funciona y también en parte el enorme atraso se debió a que me enferme estuve hospitalizada una semana una infección por comer comida en mal estado y pues después de mis vacaciones forzadas por mi enfermedad.

La uni me robo todo mi tiempo se me acumularon tareas y exámenes y apenas estoy saliendo pero aun asi quiero pedirles me tengan paciencia y pues además con lo de mi servicio social eh tenido broncas que bueno me vida se ha vuelto un caos je je je

Bueno ahora si es poquito pero no quería tenerlas a dieta de Jacob creo que ya fue muxxo

Pues bien que círculos necesita cerrar Jacob

Cual es el secreto de Galatea que tan fielmente guarda jane y en que afecta a Jacob

Que pasara cuando jane descubra algo imprevisto en Nessie o si nenas esto explotara

Y después de mucho pensarlo a esto le faltan 3 o 4 capis mas creo que con todo lo que tengo en la mente será suficiente

Ahora si palabra de niña exploradora no tardare tanto en actualizar

Gracias de todo corazón y paciencia a mis hermosas lectoras:

**anónimo,**

**MayBlack,**

**Ginna Stephanie,**

**Jeesie,**

**kahhlo****.**

**LillianSarah**

**Rossy04**

**alexblackcullen**

**fafiita**

**fan de jakeynessie**

**malu**

**vanessa**

**y porsupuesto a mi amada beta josenso nena sin ti el caballero no existira y seguiri habitando solo en mi imaginacion**

**gracias a todas y a las que solo leen y no me regalan un comentario **

**gracias a ustedes por vivir y leer mis locuras  
**


	15. QUINCEAVA NOCHE : PAIN

Quinceava noche

Pain

Reneesme se encontraba apartaba de Jacob, sentada en el piso repaso todos los acontecimientos que sucedieron y lo único que logro entender fue que esa mujer era peligrosa y de cierto modo tenia sentimientos por él y la duda era que sentía él por ella, ahora no solo se interponía Jane si no esta nueva mujer.

Jacob se retorcía en la espera que el ataque de Galatea se detuviera cuando vivió con ella, fue atacado por el viento cortante, con su poder ella manipulada el aire para que al contacto con su oponente este lo despedazará en instantes, muchos vampiros morían sin percatarse que los mato pero en Jacob solo utilizaba una minúscula parte del verdadero poder de Galatea ocasionando incesante dolor ya que su piel se abría y se curaba con la misma facilidad por eso Galatea intensificaba la duración del mismo para que produjera un daño lento y lacerante.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y la persona menos deseada en ese momento apareció, Jane con su acostumbrada túnica negra se acerco a él, nessie veía todo incapaz de creer como el aire cortaba su túnica haciéndola jirones, Jane se acerco a su rostro y lo toco, Jacob estaba desmayado.

Jane se acerco a Nessie y la tomo del brazo para levantarla, tenerla de frente para poder aspiro su olor y en fracciones de segundos, su aplacible e indescifrable rostro se transformo en una mueca de furia y que llamaba a matar, Reneesme sintió miedo.

– Suéltame – trato de soltarse del agarre de Jane que se volvió demasiado doloroso – me lastimas suéltame – pidió en susurros mientras veía a Jacob inconsciente en el suelo.

– De todas las formas posibles de atarte a él escogiste la peor, entiéndelo niña Jake es mío, siempre lo ha sido, ahora no solo me estorbas tú, pero aun así una vez que Jake beba de mi, pasaras a la historia así que ruega por morir antes de que eso suceda.

– Diste tu palabra de que nada me pasaría – susurro Nessie con la esperanza que la soltara, ella necesitaba asegurarse que Jacob estuviera bien.

– Y no te pasara, al menos no por ahora, nunca he odiado tanto a alguien niña y tu como yo sabes que él es mío – refuto Jane para dejar en claro que a pesar de todo y todos ella era la única mujer para Jacob

– Jacob no es un objeto el me ama – grito Nessie colérica quien se creía ella para reclamar algo, después del todo daño que le hizo, consiguiendo por fin que Jane la soltara.

– Acaso te lo ha dicho tal vez sienta algo, lujuria o pasión, cuando eres un ser como él esas emociones son las que rigen su existencia, Jacob solo a sentido amor una vez y ha sido por mi – la mirada de Jane se concentro en nessie, ella trato de ahogar un grito pues el dolor que sentía era insoportable pero sabía que en este momento era una prueba para ella, solo ella podía defenderse de Jane aunque parecía imposible.

Jane se concentro tanto que causo que nessie profirió un alarido de dolor a pesar de tratar de contener el dolor.

Nessie trato de defenderse creando una ilusión pero no consiguió, pues el dolor se incrementaba, sentía como si la despedazaran y se retorció mientras veía como Jane sonreía de manera macabra y cruel, lo único que faltaba era noquearla tal vez no despertase, pues después del dolor infligido seguramente dormiría mucho y además Alec estaría complacido pues lo más probable era que Jacob pasara toda el día con Galatea y así tal vez por fin podría consumar lo que tanto anhelaba tener en su cama a esta tonta.

Jane levanto a nessie y cuando iba a asestar el golpe final una mano la detuvo, incrédula y furiosa miro al ser que había detenido de darle su merecido a la mujer que hozo tratar de robarle lo que era de ella.

Jacob poco a poco dejo de sentir dolor físico pero un dolor aun mas fuerte invadía su mente, sabia de sobra quien causaba ese dolor tan indescriptible que dejaba un sabor metálico y desagradable en su boca, se levanto contrayéndose por los calambres que todavía recorrían su cuerpo, observo como Jane levantaba a Nessie y al parecer volvió a controlar su cuerpo pues con su acostumbrada velocidad detuvo la mano de Jane antes de tocarla, el mejor que nadie sabía que si ella la tocaba mientras estaba bajo su poder nessie entraría en shock y no despertar nunca

– Que haces – menciono Jacob volteándola para que dejara de mirar a nessie en cuanto lo hizo nessie cayo desmayada al piso.

– No lo ves, terminar con tus estupideces – pronuncio tensa y enojada

– Sabes bien que ambos sufriremos si le tocas un pelo a Reneesme – el solo escuchar la forma en que él pronunciaba ese nombre la hizo ver rojo, maldita niña, maldita.

– Bien estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo pero si bebes de mi de sobra sabes que el dolor se iría pero acaso eso no fue por lo que te uniste a mí para aliviar mi dolor, esta vez puede ser igual Jake – lo ultimo lo pronuncio suave como una caricia que hizo que Jacob se erizara, pues trajo a su mente recuerdos de un pasado que debió ser olvidado.

– No me llames así – grito él.

– Tu actitud es la de un crio encaprichado con eso, absurdo, no lo sabes verdad acaso no lo has notado – inquirió ella en tono plano casi forzada – pero cuando ellos vengan por ella, se la llevaran y de cualquier forma sufrirás, pero si Aro descubre su estado será peor, se obsesionara o incluso el mismo la matara antes de que sea demasiado tarde, acaso es lo que deseas, si cae en estado de coma tal vez su familia pueda traerla de vuelta y tu y yo estaremos juntos.

– De que estado hablas, demonios, Reneesme no está enferma y además porque Aro la mataria, la adsurda y demente aquí eres tú, y – dijo Jacob tomándola por los hombros y acercarla a su rostro, por lo cual ella lo levanto para que pudiera ver sus ojos – tu y yo juntos, Jane reacciona realmente crees que nos perdonaran la vida, que ilusa te has vuelta, si ellos ganaran nos destruirían por temor a que algún día volvamos por venganza y si fallan que piensas que Aro nos hará, jamás habido un mañana para nosotros Jane, no podías conformarte con nuestro destino, destino en el cual tú fuiste la única arquitecta y mira lo que has hecho arrastrar a gente que no tenia pecado alguno a un infierno por que mañana será un infierno, nosotros nos merecemos el final que tenemos predestinado pero ellos no – termino él y la soltó.

– Eso es lo que piensas, bien, estás en tu derecho de preferir la muerte al menos yo no la deseo, y te aseguro hare lo necesario para que estemos juntos – Jacob bufo – pero veo que desconoces el estado de tu ramera, Aro no tardara mucho en enterarse y que crees que hará cuando se dé cuenta que la unión de una hibrido y un licántropo mitad vampiro, ha dado sus frutos, crees que resulten niños ruidosos y risueños, no, una aberración, tal vez así lo vea Aro, pero si lo ve como su tan anhelada arma para destruir a Galatea o por qué crees que esa niña Cullen fue traída al castillo, no te diste cuenta, poder eso es lo que ella representaba una arma que tal vez podía destruir a la legítima y hacer de Aro el emperador supremo

– tu lealtad es para ella – inquirió Jacob, por un momento la sola mención de Galatea lo hizo olvidar las afirmaciones de Jane, por lo cual ella solo frunció el ceño.

– No Jake, pero Galatea es mi pase a mi libertad y no podía permitir que Aro la aniquilara aunque dudo que esa lo pudiera hacer, aun así seria más factible que los Vulturis cayeran, Galatea lo sabe y ella jamás perdona la traición, aun ella conoce de códigos y eso por donde lo veas es una deslealtad, y si todos los vampiros quisieran verme muerta Galatea no lo permitiría pues estoy ligada a ti, tu a mí y tu a ella aunque no por marca, para Galatea eres lo más cercano a un hijo, ella siente por ti cosas tan poderosas y grandes, pero no como hombre si no por lo que representan pero jamás lo entenderías, Ella está aquí para castigar y poner orden y castigar es lo que mejor hace, tienes razón mañana este castillo será el infierno

– Siempre lo ha sido – comento él

– Bien haz lo que desees pero no olvides que eres mío – Jacob apretó su mandíbula y la soltó, Jane se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes observar el cuerpo durmiente de Reneesme – Sabes a pesar de todo mechas veces sigues siendo el niño tonto que crie y por eso permíteme el honor de ser la primera en felicitarte por tu inminente paternidad – Jacob creyó haber escuchando paternidad y lo entendió a eso se refería cuando decía estado, fruto de la unión, aspiro fuertemente el aroma de Nessie, estaba alterado y si se concentraba podía escuchar el latido de otro corazón aunque era casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba – aunque tal vez no dure mucho – finalizo ella.

Jane salió de la habitación sentía que hervía de furia, no había notado que esa mujer estaba preñada, hasta que la ataco, pero su consuelo era que Jacob Black jamás deseo ser padre; mientras un anonadado caballero trataba de asimilar la noticia, ahora solo necesitaban hablar con Galatea y esa parte al menos sería la más difícil.

* * *

Galatea estaba en su sala real cuando alguien entro sin invitación.

– Tus modales dejan como siempre mucho que desear

– Me pone de malas sentirme tan humana

– A que has venido a decirme la verdad

– La verdad, cual, en la que te miento y al final me castigas o en la que nos dejamos de caretas y hablamos de mujer a mujer

– Que deseas Jane

– Libertad

– Siempre la has tenido

– Lo sé pero ansió mas, lo quiero a él

– Y él te quiere a su lado

– Vas a permitir que tenga un hijo con esa

– Acaso tu se los darías

– No digas estupideces sabes que no puedo y aunque quisiera en mi naturaleza no está ser madre en cambio en la tuya

– Basta, que quieres

– Que los Vulturis sean exterminados

– Alec

– Por supuesto el principalmente

– Y yo que gano sabes que él se negara vivir sin ella. Lo he visto Jane esta vez es diferente

– Lo sé, por eso necesito que beba mi sangre

– A la fuerza, así es como deseas que él este a tu lado

– Ella no sobrevivirá

– Quien te lo asegura

– Es simple no lo hará y punto

– Bien no te aseguro nada, todavía no hablo con él, que crees que me pedirá, su libertad y la tuya o el perdon de su vida, la de su hijo y la libertad de la mujer que ama

– Si tienes razón, probablemente implore por eso, pero conozco tus métodos de persuasión y se me olvidaba dime una cosa Galatea como reaccionaria si supiera que fuiste tú la que ordeno destruir a su pueblo

– Cállate

– No, porque he de hacerlo que pensara cuando se entere que te enamoraste de su padre o ya lo olvidaste Isfel el padre de Jacob estaba enamorado de ti y tú lo traicionaste vendiendo a su pueblo, aniquilándolo por despecho

– Maldita, juraste nunca decirlo

– Ni siquiera lo pienses si algo me pasa Jacob recordara todo, aun después de todo ha bebido de mí y oculto en su subconsciente esta la verdad. La verdad sobre su querida Galatea, porque ni un ser como tu soportaria el desprecio de su propio hijo, porque Jacob Black es tu hijo.

* * *

QUE LES PARECIO ACLARADOR Y PERTURBADOR NO LO CREEN GALATEA SI AMA A JACOB PERO NO COMO MUJER NO NENAS LO HACE POR QUE ES SU MADRE JEJEJEJEJE

BUENO QUE LES PARECIO LOCA NO LO CREEN

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO EN ESTA LOCURA

NO TENGO MAS QUE DECIR QUE MIL GRACIAS POR VIVIR Y COMPARTIRVCONMIGO EL AMOR POR NUESTRO CABALLERO


	16. DIESISEISAVA NOCHE : DESCUBRIMIENTO

Hola nenas bueno este capitulo tiene mención de dedicatoria honorifica a liliansara y mis fans fantasmas que no me regalan un review pero que la atormentan a ella, mis niñas déjenmela tranquila no me la estresen jejejej que ya tiene mucho con el que le causa la historia.

Bien se que no soy muy bueno contestando sus reviews pero por ahora les aclaro por si se me pasara el dato en la historia:

Bueno el embarazo de Nessie es justo y necesario y además estos chicos no tomaban precauciones así que era fácil deducir el resultado

Volviendo a Galatea, si ella en verdad es la madre biológica de Jacob por eso él es inmune al veneno de vampiro pues en sus venas corre la sangre de la legitima como me gusta decirle

Y bien respecto a jane y por que el viento cortante no la afecto, es que Galatea bajo el poder del ataque pero su duración la prolonga, entonces en la piel de granito de Jane no tiene efecto y bueno odien a jane niñas pero es solo el principio.

Bueno nos leemos abajo y gracias por seguirme en verdad me alegran el día.

* * *

**Dieciseisava noche**

**Descubrimiento**

Jacob permaneció clavado en su lugar, no podía procesar la idea de ser padre, como seria él como padre, no tenía ni la más remota idea pues apenas recordaba vagamente al suyo.

Un ser como él, que albergaba pura maldad, que durante su existencia había sido destrucción, calamidad, atrocidad y demás sinónimos que nunca alcanzarían a describir apropiadamente todo la oscuridad de su alma, si aun tenia una, pero una sonrisa bailo por sus labios al escuchar un suspiro, si ese pequeño que apenas comenzaba a formarse en el vientre de su mujer, formaría parte de Reneesme, sabia con toda certeza que ella seria una madre ejemplar, así que tenia al menos algo de tranquilidad.

Pero las palabras de Jane revoloteaban en su mente, ellos se la llevarían y si eso pasara sabia que ella tendría una razón para salir adelante, pero aun así seguía atada a ella y si algo le pasaba o moría, ella lo seguiría a la muerte pero ahora no solo era ella sino su hijo nonato.

El sentimiento que le embargo de pensar en su mujer y su hijo no nacido muertos, sin siquiera conocer la vida, fue destructivo y por un momento sintió vulnerabilidad y tristeza, tenia que hacer algo, él había vivido, tal vez no en las mejores condiciones pero el ya tenia una vida, o al menos la tuvo y su familia no tenia la culpa.

La única que podía ayudarle era Galatea y solo ella sabría cual era la correcta solución a sus problema, no a Jacob lo único que le importaba era el bienestar de su familia, si familia que nunca pensó tener pero ahora en este caos era su ultima esperanza de que su paso por este mundo no solo dejara dolor y desdicha.

Tomo a Nessie entre sus brazos y la deposito suavemente en cama, espero pacientemente a que despertara seguramente el cansancio mental que el ataque de Jane la dejaría en un letargo profundo, pero él sabia que no podía dejarla tan indefensa.

Poco a poco la oscuridad fue cediendo y la luz la segó, un escalofrió la recorrió, pero un aromo sutil a canela y vainilla inundo sus fosas nasales transmitiéndole paz y seguridad

– Al fin despertaste – la áspera voz que conocía tan bien le dio la bienvenida de su letargo

– Si creo que tuve una pesadilla – sus ojos barrieron por la habitación y se dio cuenta que nada había sido un sueño – todo es verdad – Jacob asintió – ¿quien es ella? – pregunto con esperanzas de que ella no tuviera un papel importante en la vida de él.

– Es largo de contar, pero ella es poderosa y si consigo que sea mi aliada tal vez allá posibilidades de sobrevivir – la intensa mirada que Jacob le dedico a Nessie hizo que se sonrojara – te he dicho que me encanta cuando haces eso.

Se abalanzo sobre ella, quería olvidarse de toda y la única forma de olvidar era estando a su lado beso con desesperación su boca mientras ella la abría para darle mejor acceso a su cavidad mientras sus lenguas efectúan un baile rítmico y sensual.

Se separaron lentamente para tomar aire tras ese fogoso beso que acababa de llevarse todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones. Ella lo miraba fijamente con sus enormes ojos achocolatados, clavados en la figura masculina que tenía enfrente y que la acorralaba con su cuerpo, ese que siempre la hacía estremecerse cada vez que la tocaba con delicadeza.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios femeninos, al tiempo que él apresaba uno de sus senos con la mano derecha. Nessie no podía dejar de estremecerse sobre aquella cama, su cama, desde hace algún tiempo mientras Jacob recorría con su lengua su delicada piel, causándole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

Ella no podía detener sus manos, viajando alrededor de la espalda de él con gran avidez, deseando tocar cada parte de su ser hasta que ya no quedara nada por descubrir. Aún ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, lo seguía deseando con fuerza, le tentaba la idea de que Jacob la poseyera de todas las formas posibles aviadas y por haber pues sabia que su lugar, su hogar era con él, en sus brazos.

—Nessie, no podría soportar tenerte lejos – Dijo Jacob, masajeando los senos de la chica que aún no dejaba de moverse, arqueándose como si se tratara de una gatita siendo acariciada por su dueño, mientras presionaba con fuerza sus muslos, pues sentía que su zona intima se estaba humedeciendo, cada vez más deseosa por sentirlo dentro.

Jacob no esperó un segundo para deshacerse del camisón de Nessie, dejando a la vista ese precioso cuerpo.

—Te amo – menciono Jacob, dejando perpleja a Nessie el jamás había exteriorizado sus sentimientos por ella, , volviendo a besarla en los labios pero esta vez levemente —. No quiero perderte, no quiero ara cuanto este en mis manos para tenerte a mi lado, porque me moriría sin ti.

—Jacob… - Nessie no sabía que decirle, no entendía el leve temblor que lo recorría por que intuía que no era por placer así que decidió callar y dejar para después sus dudas.

—Estoy loco por ti, la verdad es que desde que te conocí no hacia otra cosa que pensar en ti – Aseguró, tomando la mano de Nessie para dirigirla a su propio corazón y que ella pudiera sentir sus acelerados latidos —. Mira, mi corazón late sólo por ti.

Nessie sonrió, regalándole otro apasionado beso, le encantaba esta faceta romántica y arrolladoramente adorable de Jacob que lo recibió encantado de la vida, rodeando su delicada cintura.

—J-Jacob… - Nessie trató de hablar, pero se le hacía imposible al tenerle encima de ella, llenándola de fogosos besos y caricias que la estaban llevando al cielo.

—Dime Nessie – Le respondió, mientras besaba su hombro izquierdo. Ella arqueó su espalda, llevando hacia atrás la cabeza, mientras que Jacob seguí el recorrió a sus pechos con leves mordiscos y besos húmedos.

—Te… te a-am-mo – Dijo en medio de un gemido, mientras sentía como el chico jugaba con uno de sus pezones, mordiéndolo con diversión, para después pasarle la lengua haciendo pequeños círculos —. J-Jacob… ah…

—Yo también te amo – Respondió él, volviendo a recostarla, mientas se dedicaba a quitarse de encima el pantalón que se había puesto.

El atardecer estaba llegando anunciando así que solo les quedaba una noche y medio día máximo juntos, Jacob involuntariamente sintió pánico y así como llego ese pensamiento trato de ahuyentar de su mente la cruda realidad y después de exteriorizar sus sentimientos era justo demostrarlo con hechos y no sólo con palabras, a pesar de que ya conocían a la perfección cada parte de la anatomía su mujer, era una droga, un elixir prohibido que les volvía adictos, poder hacer el amor y compartir sus sentimientos tan mágicamente.

Jacob recordar el día en que fue su primera vez con ella, saber que ella le entregaba su virginidad, algo que él atesoró tanto que a partir de ese momento confirmo sus sospechas estaba enamorado de esa pequeña niña que hasta hace poco era tan pura e inocente, pero a su lado se volvía totalmente lujuriosa y eso le encantaba, le hacía perder por completo la cordura.

Gruñó con placer al sentir la mano suave y cálida de Nessie, dirigiéndose a su entrepierna para comenzar a darle leves masajes a esa parte tan importante para él, que le exigía poseer a su mujer otra vez como tantas otras, que le ordenaba detener esa espera, pero no, debía ser paciente y hacerla sentir bien antes de acabar.

—Nessie… – Soltó, extasiado. Ella le sonrió, sabiendo que sus caricias le agradaban, como a ella también las que él hacía sobre sus pechos y en su cintura, sus caderas, todo su cuerpo era de él.

En el momento en que Nessie lo notó distraído, aprovechó la oportunidad para voltear los papeles, quedando encima de él. Volvió a acariciar el miembro masculino, pero esta vez mientras lo besaba en los labios y rozando una y otra vez sus pechos desnudos sobre el torso de su amado. Sus lenguas se encontraron nuevamente, pero ahora bailaban suavemente, con dulzura, con amor.

Nessie dejó de besar los labios de Jacob, bajando por su cuello, por su torso y abdomen, hasta llegar a donde quería. Pero Jacob la jaló de la muñeca, haciendo que ella se quedara sentada a horcajadas encima de él. Mientras la miraba a los ojos, notando ese adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas por la agitación. La recostó a su lado, y entonces sin prisa alguna, introdujo dos de sus dedos en la zona femenina, logrando hacer que ella dejara escapar un poderoso gemido.

—Está muy caliente aquí – Decía Jacob, moviendo sus dedos una y otra vez de la forma en que a ella le gustaba, lo sabía por sus gemidos de placer, esos que le indicaban cuando lo disfrutaba.

—Nessie… se que es algo imprevisto pero ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? Si todo sale bien quiero que el mundo sepa que eres mía – Preguntó por fin, sorprendiéndola tanto que se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir, hasta que por fin, soltó una sonrisa dulce.

—Claro que sí, tonto – Contestó antes de besarlo. Sintió como las manos de Jacob separaban sus piernas y su miembro entraba lentamente a su intimidad. Realmente gozó aquel momento, mientras él con cuidado se acomodaba en su interior. Lo sentía tan dentro, tan profundo, tan placentero.

Jacob comenzó a envestirla, entrando y saliendo de ella cada vez más rápido, al tiempo que el placer le recorría por completo, tal como a ella. Era fantástico, era increíble hacerle el amor a Nessie cada vez que lo deseaba, ella era simplemente maravillosa al entregársele por entero, de forma tan apasionada, tan fogosa, tan suya.

—Eres sólo mía, sólo mía – Repetía él una y otra vez, abrumado por el goce que estaba experimentando. Ella no paraba de gemir en su oído, haciendo que él más se excitara, hasta que ambos pudieron sentir los leves espasmos que les indicaban que el final estaba cerca.

Nessie se arqueó nuevamente, aferrándose a la espalda masculina, casi rasguñándole, al mismo tiempo que soltaba el más fuerte gemido de todos, mezclado con el nombre de Jacob. Una envestida más bastó para que ambos explotaran del placer, llegando al tan deseado orgasmo, la corriente que viajó por cada célula de sus cuerpos, unidos en uno solo.

Después de que sus respiraciones se calmaran, Nessie abrazo a su Jacob

– Dime una cosa ¿que vamos hacer? – le pregunto Nessie, mientras trazaba círculos con sus dedos en su torso.

– Déjalo todo en mis manos, no tienes de que preocuparte mi prioridad es tu seguridad – le dijo él acariciándole su cabello

– Que te garantiza que Galatea te ayude – susurro ella mirándola a los ojos

– ya te dije es largo de contar y además son secretos que no me corresponden, pero lo único que se es que me tiene en alta estima o me tenia, necesito hablar con ella de muchas cosas, sin duda si logro convencerla tu bienestar estará asegurado es lo único que importa. Duerme descansa, es lo mejor por ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer

– Te quedaras conmigo – le dijo ella abrazándose mas a él

– No tengo que hablar con ella ya es la hora, el maestro Aro acaba de dejarla y a pedido que la vea

– Como la sabes – pregunto

– Lo siento solo te puedo decir eso, esta furiosa debo verla

– Ten cuidado

– Nada me pasara si se que tu me estarás esperando

– Siempre

Le dio un beso corto en los labios, se levanto del lecho y se vistió, todo ante la atenta mirada de Nessie, Jacob salió de la habitación con una certeza, la última palabra acerca de su destino la tenía Galatea.

* * *

Hasta aquí nenas díganme que les parecía discúlpenme por la tardanza, pero la escuela me tiene absorbida

Gracias mil gracias por leerme

Nos vemos pronto


	17. DIESISIETEAVA NOCHE : NIRVANA

Holas espero estén bien bueno antes que nada explicare algo el titulo del capitulo se llama nirvana pues es un sinónimo de paz y quietud y como dicen antes de la tormenta viene la calma y justo es este periodo de calma que dará paso a nuestra noche decisiva además que nirvana según wikipedia la liberación de todo sufrimiento y en cierta forma si será liberador o al menos yo lo veo así.

Contestando algunas dudas:

Por el momento no es conveniente que Nessie sepa su estado se puede alterar y poner en peligro su embarazo

Espero también que la duda de por que Nessie no se da cuenta de su estado es por que ella sabe que es estéril (leen en este cap. lo explico)

Gracias a cada una de ustedes nenas por regalarme un comentario mil bendiciones y mi eterna gratitud, las amo nenas, espero disfruten de la lectura nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Diecisieteava noche

Nirvana

La rabia la recorría, como era posible semejante situación cuando lo vio salir sintió tal desesperanza, pues algo le decía que pasara lo que pasara Reneesme estaba tatuada a fuego en la piel y mente de su caballero.

– No sabía que fueras capaz de producir tanta labia y cursilerismo, en verdad me asquea tu comportamiento Jake – dijo Jane con su acostumbrada frialdad

– Nadie te pidió escuchar querida – digo él con acidez

– ¿Por qué lo haces?, crearle falsas esperanzas de un futuro que sabes que no tendrán, quiero decir que no tendrá ella por que tu futuro esta a mi lado

– No lo digas mas – siseo Jacob

– ¿Por qué? temes darte cuenta que te dijo la verdad siempre has sido mío, estamos destinados

– Tu discurso me da asco Jane, no sabes que mas decir – contraataco Jacob pasando a su lado

– Mmm tengo mucho que decir pero no creo que te guste escucharlo, aun así se ha donde vas y también cual será el resultado de tu conversación con la legitima – menciona ella ocasionando que Jacob se detuviera delante de ella

– Ahora vez el futuro – susurro él, suspirando pues esto no le gustaba

– No, jamás me atrevería a decir semejante idiotez, solo que se que cartas están en mi mano y las de mi oponente y el juego lo tengo ganado – menciono Jane con voz segura y confiada

– Mi señora, las cartas es un juego de azar, tal vez la suerte no le sonría y tu oponente haga un movimiento inesperado – dijo Jacob con fingida solemnidad

– Tal vez, lleves algo de razón en tus palabras, Caballero pero eso hace más emocionante el juego, querido – apunto Jane

– Esperemos el marcador entonces – dijo Jacob

– Además yo no creo en la suerte – aclaro Jane

– Ni yo en el destino – termino Jacob

– Bien dejémoslo así dentro de unas horas se sabrá todo, y el Nirvana se mostrara ante nosotros en segundos, espero que sea favorable para los dos – dicho esto Jane desapareció en las sombras como llego

– Quisiera creer que al fin seremos liberados de tanto sufrimiento – declaro él esperando por una respuesta que tal vez nunca llegue.

* * *

Jacob se encamino a la conversación más importante de su existencia, ahí se definiría todo. Apenas cruzo la puerta su melodiosa voz lo envolvió

– Aro a estado aquí, esta sorprendido y molesto por mi visita, has hablado con él

– No legitima, no he sido llamado por mi Maestro – menciono Jacob arrodillándose ante Galatea

– Deja eso si, sabes que me molesta que te dirijas a mi por ese nombre, Caballero – dijo Galatea acercándose a él y tendiendo su mano, Jacob la tomo entre las suyas y deposito un beso en ellas, sintiendo ese calor envolviéndolo, reconfortándolo, Galatea tenia ese efecto tranquilizador en él

– Estaba bien perdonarme, mi lady – declaro él soltando sus manos e incorporándose para estar a la altura de ella

Galatea camino a su trono y apunto la silla que estaba enfrenta a la de ella asiendo un ademan indicando que él tomara asiento cuando ella así lo propio – ¿lo recuerdas? – pregunto ella

– Claro, te llamaba así cuando me entrenabas con la espada, decías que los vampiros eran seres sin honor y la época que mas te ha gustado en la larga historia humana, era la de los caballeros, hombres que luchaban cara a cara enfrentando a su oponente de frente jamás por la espalda – concluyo Jacob

– Si por eso te instruí en la espada, y pedí a Aro que te nombrase Caballero, una vez que estuviste a la altura de sus Generales – dijo Galatea con un tono que denotaba orgullo en su voz

– Sabes a la que vengo – pregunto Jacob

– Siempre es así verdad, todo es tan complicado, pero tienes razón hablemos, en el juego del destino no eres un simple peón te lo aseguro, en cuanto a la hibrido – Jacob no dejo que Galatea continuara

– Reneesme, ese es su nombre, te recuerdo que detestabas que me llamaran chucho o engendro, cosas que me denigraban o esas eran tus palabras por que serlo con ella, que como yo, no tiene culpa de lo que es

– Basta – la imponente voz de Galatea silencio a Jacob – jamás llegaremos a un acuerdo pero a que has venido Jacob

– A pedirte un favor – dijo él

– Has venido a pedir – menciono Galatea – ¿Qué clase de favor Jacob?, que te otorgue tu mas anhelado deseo, siempre supe que este momento llegaría, más no imagine que sucediera tan pronto

– Alguna vez lo ofreciste, solo vengo a recordártelo

– En esos días te negaste argumentando no tener nada de valor fuera de este lugar

– Y sigue siendo así, no tengo nada fuera de este lugar, ahora no pido para mí, sino para ellos

– Se lo has dicho ya, ¿Qué va a ser madre?

– No y la verdad no se si sea el momento idóneo para confesarlo

– Por lo que se de Reneesme y su vida antes de venir aquí, fue sometida a estudios por su padre y abuelo, dando como conclusión que ella seria estéril como las vampiresas normales

– Pero aquedado embarazada, me preocupa la reacción de Aro

– su reacciónsera de anhelo por saber cual será el resultado de su unión, ya que ambos son únicos, al menos es lo que cree Aro

– ¿Hay mas como ella?

– Unos pocos

– Desde cuando lo sabes

– Jacob yo lo se todo, no hay nada que se pueda ocultar de mi

– Nada

– En absoluto sigo esperando tu confesión

– Que quieres que te diga si ya lo sabes

– Escucharlo de tus labios cobra mayor sentido para mí, que esperas Black estoy ansiosa por saber tus erradas conclusiones

– Jane a traicionada a los Maestros, trayendo aquí con mentiras a Reneesme, los Cullen no están muertos y dentro de unas horas atacaran el castillo, Jane a proporcionada las rutas secretas para su acceso y lo que pide a cambio es el perdón de su vida – dijo Jacob con tono frio y desinteresado

– Y de la tuya no es así, un insignificante detalle, pero aun así te falta información quieres conocerla

– Serviría de algo – demando Jacob

– Tal vez no, pero sabrías el verdadero motivo de los acontecimientos venideros, espero que no interrumpas

– No lo hará Galatea

– Bien en primer lugar Aro me ha traicionada primero a mi, su deseo ha sido siempre aniquilarme y convertirse en el regente supremo del mundo, al no tener el poder suficiente para hacerlo recurre a artimañas como lo de utilizar a peones para mi destrucción, uno de ellos has sido tú, pero como bien sabemos no funciono y su más reciente plan ha sido utilizar a esa niña.

Al enterarse de la existencia de un ser nacido y de poderes inimaginables le pareció lo más sensato utilizarla, además por la similitud entre ella y yo, ya que las dos somos vampiras nacidas no creadas, pero por supuesto el nivel de poder no tiene comparación.

Pero quise saber que tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar, cuando ordeno el exterminio del aquelarre Cullen fue cuando Jane entro en escena por pedido mío, no actuó sola, yo le pedí traicionar a sus maestros – Jacob palideció de pronto Galatea fue quien ordeno las acciones de Jane – ha llegado el momento en que la dinastía vulturi pierda el poder que yo les otorgue.

Pero como tal no se los puedo quitar, en cambio los mismos vampiros si, así es como la revolución llega pero se necesita de un líder y de un ser diferente no lleno de codicia y maldad como Aro, por años he observado su existencia y tiene cualidades prometedoras el próximo Rey de los Vampiros será Carlisle Cullen – Jacob trago duro – Si él junto a su amada familia, tienen el voto de confianza de muchos de mis hijos, ya esta decidido , lo demás solo son los acontecimientos que cerraran el circulo y una nueva era comenzara

– Y yo ¿cual será mi destino Galatea? ¿El de mi hijo y mi mujer?

– tu mujer no esta contemplada en ninguna alternativa ella perderá la vida seguramente a manos de Aro o alguien mas no puedes protegerla, no a ella

– No Galatea todo menos eso, que deseas de mi, te ofrezco todo lo que soy por su vida y la de mi hijo

– Estas seguro Caballero, lo que sea, además yo no admito que se falte la palabra daba

– Lo que sea – refuto Jacob

– Bien si es así quiero tu vida a cambio de la de ellos

– Mi muerte también terminara con la de ellos

– No, hay un modo para romper la marca, te la diré cuando llegue el momento, dime aceptas mi propuesta sus vidas por la tuya tu eliges y como regalo a tu sacrificio te doy mi palabra que nada les pasara yo misma me encargare de su seguridad – Jacob no tenia nada que pensar

– Si Galatea te doy mi vida por la de ellos – una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de la legítima.

– Bien, ahora vete disfruta los pocos momentos que te queden a lado de tu mujer

Jacob salía de la sala con una certeza al menos lo mas importante de su vida estaría a salvo y con eso él podía irse en paz, sabia que Galatea le había dado su palabra para la seguridad de su mujer e hijo y ella nunca faltaba a su palabra.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación una risa histérica y ensordecedora rompió el silencio

– si alguien me lo hubiera dicho no lo creería un ser tan poderoso manipulada por alguien inferior, vamos Galatea a que es cómico

– Basta Jane has obtenido lo que deseabas

–Si por fin mi amor y yo estaremos juntos

– Tienes idea de lo que has hecho, ahora vete deseo estar sola

– No te preocupes jamás lo estarás Jacob y yo estaremos siempre a tu lado

* * *

Que tal nenas mátenme

Jejeje

Hasta aquí por hoy

Regálenme un review

Las quiere

krysti


	18. DIESIOCHOAVA nOCHE : SOLEDAD

**hola nenas me tiene por aqui otra vez **

**les agradezco que este fic halla llegando a los 89 reviews, estay en los cuernos de la luna**

**gracias a los que se toman su tiempo para comentarme y a las que son fantasmitas y no comentan mil gracias a ustedes tambien chicas, **

**y seria mas feliz si pudera llegar a los 100 que exigente me vi verdad bueno olviden esa parte y **

**les pido una disculpa la tardenza pero como saben no tengo compu que mal pero asi es me esforce mucho en este cap y espero que les guste  
**

**por cierto hoy un poco de lemmon pero no creo que sea de su agrado**

**buenoo las dejo leer y nos vemos abajo**

**nota las palabras en cursiva es que habla galatea y las negritas es la reproduccion de la voz del padre de Jacob,Isfel**

**aclarado ese punto **

**comiencen su lectura  
**

* * *

**Dieciochoava**** noche**

**Soledad**

Nessie despertó, se encontraba sola señal que Jacob todavía no regresaba de hablar con Galatea, el solo mencionar su nombre hizo que un estremecimiento la recorriera.

Y si algo salió mal, y si él corriera peligro como si de un presentimiento se tratase Reneesme sintió un punzada en el corazón, se levanto, tomo un vestido de color beige se lo puso y salió de la habitación, algo la llamaba y era insoportablemente doloroso.

Siguiendo el llamado, que la llevo a una habitación que nunca había visto en el castillo ni siquiera en el recorrido que Miria le dio en sus primeros días ahí.

Con cuidado empujo la pesaba puerta y lo que vio la dejo helada…

Jacob se encontraba sentado en un sofá en mitad de la habitación estaba haciendo que una mujer se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, Nessie no pudo reconocerla, mientras que él, la abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda.

Jacob jalo del pelo de su acompañante en un movimiento que permitió que Nessie la observara y reconociese… Jane… era Jane, pero lo que mas le lastimo fue ver la expresión de Jacob, era como si el no estuviera ahí como si fuera un cascaron, un cuerpo vacio, eso le dolió, unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos pero aun así podía ver claramente el aspecto de Jane, tenía el cabello desordenado, la boca abierta y formando una perfecta "o" y los ojos borrosos y empañados por la lujuria.

Era la imagen de una mujer extasiada después del orgasmo, lo que le pareció de lo más repudiable.

Jane parecía ajena a su presencia y siguió con el acto, le dio un largo beso húmedo en los labios, haciendo que el reaccionara y le correspondiera.

Pero aun así en ningún momento Jacob dejo de mirarla, o al menos eso parecía, pues en realidad veía un punto fijo detrás de ella, su mirada la atravesara como si no fuera consiente de que Nessie observaba todo, ella trato de avanzar pero le fue imposible, grito hasta que le dolió la garganta, pero parecía que su voz se había ido

– ¿Estás preparada?– la voz de Jacob fue inusualmente frio sin rastros de emoción

Jane asintió, y se levantó para alinear su sexo con el miembro de él y comenzar a bajar lentamente. Cuando llegó al fondo, sus labios se entreabrieron para dejar escapar un jadeo de placer. Con sus pequeñas manos se sostuvo en sus hombros, y apoyándose en los dedos de sus pies comenzó a subir y a volver hundirse lentamente. Arrimó sus pechos contra la pecho y besó la piel de su cuello, haciendo gemir a Jacob por el contacto.

Reneesme dejo de respirar, lo disfrutada no cabía duda, pero algo estada mal, no sonaban a los jadeos y gemidos que Jacob profería cuando estaba con ella, eran mas bien mecánicos casi forzados o ensayados.

Aun así Nessie no podía dejar de ver y escuchar los numerosos gemidos que salieran de los labios de Jacob mientras Jane lo montaba. Él la agarró de sus nalgas, amasando su carne firme mientras sus caderas establecían un ritmo lento y constante sobre su verga, y sus paredes vaginales se aferraban en torno a él, masajeándolo.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta como te monto?– preguntó Jane con una sonrisa mientras seguía desplazándose de arriba a abajo.

Nessie se quedó momentáneamente sorprendida como era posible esta, estaba mal horriblemente mal y trato de salir pero era como si algo la encadenara a ver lo que ellos hacían, por un momento Reneesme dejo de existir y fue solo una observadora de la escena más grotesca y dolorosa hasta el momento en su vida.

– Si Jane, es jodidamente bueno y además eres lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi maldita existencia – dijo Jacob monocorde y plano sin ninguna expresión.

– Estas tan duro y caliente dentro de mi...mmm – gimió ella.

– Y tú estas tan húmeda y apretada – prosiguió él

Ella gemía cada vez fuerte, púes el miembro de Jacob acariciaba un lugar mágico dentro de ella, sus ojos se habían cerrado por el placer y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que la mirada de Jacob impactara en Reneesme esta vez, Nessie parecía un ser sin vida como él.

Jane se inclinó hacia delante para enganchar sus dedos en el pelo de Jacob, haciendo que el perdiera el contacto visual con Nessie.

Jane unió sus labios en un beso apasionado, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del Caballero mientras lo montaba más rápido, rebotando sobre él con entusiasmo y con un ritmo casi frenético.

– Oh... Jake – gimió Jane en su boca – te sientes tan bien...

Jacob soltó un gruñido casi animal, enganchando la cintura de Jane y tiró de ella hacia abajo, empalándola completamente con fuerza, haciendo que ella gritara.

– Oh, Dios...– jadeó Jane.

La boca de Jane se abrió de golpe por el placer mientras Jacob mantenía ese ritmo, llenándola completamente mientras su verga se estrellaba contra su cuello uterino. Jane comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos, mientras sus gemidos se hacían más profundos, y entre palabras entrecortadas le susurraba a Jacob que siempre seria de ella. Los músculos de Jacob comenzaban a entumecérsele y su piel estaba brillante por el sudor. Jane podía sentir la bola de presión en su vientre, a punto de estallar.

Jane gimió desesperada – y-yo estoy cerca...voy a...– soltó un sollozo enterrando su cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

– Hazlo Jane – le susurró Jacob acercándola para susurrarle al oído – córrete para mí, quiero verte.

La bola de presión de su vientre estalló con esa frase, lanzando oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que gritara una y otra vez el nombre de Jacob.

Para Reneesme las últimas palabras de Jacob abrieron un agujero en su corazón que sangraba y dolía hasta lo inverosímil, pero lo que más la atormentaba era esa mirada, jamás la olvidaría.

* * *

De pronto una neblina la rodeo y ya no se encontraba mas en ese lugar, mas bien estaba en los bosques de Forks, se percato que alguien se dirigía hacia ella y ese persona era la menos deseada

– _Que se siente, ver al hombre que amas con otro, te di una probada de tu poder niña, dime lo disfrutaste – apunto Galatea quedando poco mas de un metro de Nessie_

– Yo jamás he sido tan cruel, como puedes serlo tú ¿que te he hecho? – inquirió Nessie perpleja por el odio que Galatea le profesaba

– _Tienes razón nada de mucha importancia, o tal vez si, me has arrebatado el amor y devoción de Jacob, pero debo reconocer que jamás lo había visto tan feliz y lo que viste no ha sido una ilusión, no mas bien es un indicio vago del destino que le espera a mi hijo si Jane consigue sus propositos _

– Tu que – Nessie estaba seguro que de algo se había perdido en la conversación de Galatea

– _Lo que escuchaste Jacob Black es mi hijo – Galatea camino hasta sentar en un tronco caído y palmo el lugar a su lado para que Reneesme se sentara _

– _Es una larga historia pero creo que mi nuera es merecedora de conocer mis motivos y soledad – Nessie estaba en shock _

– ¿Por que ahora? ¿Por que a mi? – pregunto Nessie mirando esos ojos platas que extrañamente se parecían demasiado a los de Jacob

– _He tomado una decisión mi existencia pronto terminara, deseo empezar de cero y para eso necesito dejar en tus manos lo único valioso para mi, ya que una vez que el ritual empiece perderé mi conciencia antes que sea prudente que la recupere pero eso por ahora carece de importancia quieres saber _

– Si – fue la sencilla respuesta de Nessie

– _El tiempo es relativo, más aun para mí, que ha nacido con la maldición de detenerlo y al parecer existo desde que el hombre empezó a poblar la tierra, con exactitud no se donde ni cuando naci pero tengo un vago conocimiento – Nessie escuchaba todo con mucha atención _

– _No se bien como decirlo pero se que soy producto de una plaga que arraso a mi tribu y mi madre agonizaba por dicha enfermedad y murió al instante en que naci, por caridad alguien que venia de paso me crio y cuando cumple 17 años me vendió y todo paso demasiado rápido en el intento de hacerse dueño de mi cuerpo lo mordí tan fuerte que cuando su sangre llego a mi paladar algo dentro de mi despertó y bebí de él hasta matarlo, perdí la conciencia y cuando desperté ambos éramos unos monstruos _

– _Es todo lo que recuerdo, los siglos venideros me otorgaron sabiduría y habilidades pero poco a poco me aburrí, descuide a mis hijos como me gusta llamarlos y deje que el caos se apoderada del mundo, primero fueron la dinastía Tepes o los Rumanos como tu los conoces, que son Vladimir y Stefan que son los únicos sobrevivientes ya que como yo la larga eternidad los aburrió y un inesperado ser surgió dentro de las sombras, Aro y sus hermanos los derrocaron, convirtiéndose en los actuales regentes los Vulturis y fue ahí cuando considere sellar mi lado vampírico. _

Nessie que escuchaba todo atentamente la interrumpió – Es eso posible – Galatea le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado idéntica a la de Jacob

– _Si, lo es, al menos para mi, aunque me costo años de practicas y múltiples experimentos lograron que pudiera sellar mis poderes y anhelos de sangre _

– _Así fue como decidí vivir como una mortal por un tiempo, una vez que me mostré ante Aro, mis planes se pusieron en marcho, pero ellos ordenaron a su mejor guardia mi protección a Jane la pequeña bruja, ella por muchos siglos fue mi guardia personal. Decidí empezar de nuevo, en el Nuevo mundo y ahí lo conocí, yo pasaba como una humana normal que vivía cerca de estos bosques, conocía al único hombre que he amado, el padre de Jacob _

– _Isfel era un nativo del lugar, el jefe de su tribu los Quileute, fue amor a primera vista, jamás creí en esas cursilerías hasta que las viví, en besos que hacen que tus rodillas tiemblen, él tenia ese efecto en mi, él me enseño su lengua nativa yo la mía y por un tiempo fue realmente Feliz, Jane me observaba a la distancia siempre cuidándome, hasta que un día me siguió a un claro para darme un mensaje de Aro, lo que Jane no sabia era que yo me encontrar con Isfel, y el pensando que Jane me atacaría me defendió, mi sorpresa fue tal cuando lo vi convertirse en un gran lobo para atacar a Jane, cuidando que no se diera cuenta le ordene a Jane irse sin lastimarlo y lo hizo, después de ese episodio, Isfel me conto que era un cambiador de forma y defendía a su pueblo de los fríos, yo no podía contarle que los vampiros existían por que yo lo hacia, así que se lo oculte, nuestro amor creció y el se unió a mi por medio de un rito de su tribu, pero su pueblo me repudio por ser una cara pálida, y nuestra unión no fue valida así que él fue prometido a una mujer de su tribu, claro que no pensaba permitirlo, pero Jane me informo que Aro deseaba conocer al hombre que amaba, así que ni única salida fue irme, lo abandone y jamás en mi vida me sentí mas desdichada entenderás que no podía permitirlo seria un enfrentamiento y seguramente Isfel no saldría bien librado _

– _Así que libere mi sangre vampírica y volví a Volterra como la legitima, trate de olvidarlo pero unos meses después descubrí mi estado, estaba esperando un hijo de Isfel, pero Aro es ambicioso y a mi lado no estaría seguro o al menos eso creí, además yo no podía criarlo, así que cuando nació lo abandone en el bosque cerca de la tribu de Isfel aguarde que lo encontraran, deje una nota en la cual le decía que solo Isfel podía cuidar al niño ya que era su hijo, el era el único que entendía mi escritura así que se lo entregue, pasaron cerca de 8 años, en los que no pude olvidar a mi amado y a mi hijo, así que decidí volver, pero me encontré con la noticia, Isfel se había casado con otra y había procreado dos hijos, asumí que el mayor era mi hijo así que hable con él y sus palabras fueron simples y claras _

– **Lo nuestro jamás existió, fue un capricho mío, además ahora estoy con la mujer correcta e indicada para mí, mi otra mitad, la parte perfecta de mí ser y tengo dos hijos maravillosos con ella **

– _Me sentí terriblemente decepcionada había luchado tanto para que Aro me dejara desaparecer para encontrarme con eso, le pedí que me entregara a mi hijo, era lo único que necesitaba, _

– **Tú hijo ahora recuerdas que lo tuviste, pues bien si quieres saber donde esta sígueme **

– _Pero fue cruel en extremo me llevo a un claro y mostro una pequeño tumba, _

– **Ahí lo tienes, creció demasiado enfermizo y murió al poco tiempo de tu abandono. Las ancianas aseguran que fue por que resintió mucho el abandono de su madre, vete de una buena vez déjanos tranquilos y olvida que alguna vez nos conociste **

– _Me conto que cuando yo abandone a mi hijo, su mujer también estaba en estado y ella rechazo al niño por ser hijo mío, así que el por el bienestar de su mujer, él le entrego al niño a las ancianas para que cuidaran del pequeño, admitió que le dolió la muerte del niño pero que nada podía hacer, yo enloquecí de dolor y rabia, acepte la parte de culpa en ese asunto, mi error, pero pensé en protegerlo y el me dice que lo dejo morir por complacer a su mujer – y entonces cometí el peor de mis pecados, le informe a Aro de la tribu de transformadores, sabia el odio de Cayo por los hijos de la luna así que se dio la orden de exterminio, no presencie el evento pero se que fueron aniquilados._

– ¿Como sabes entonces que Jacob es tu hijo? – pregunto Nessie

– _No volví al castillo después de 20 años y me encontré con Jacob, entre al castillo sin avisar y lo vi, es tan parecido a Isfel, pero entonces me ataco, convirtiéndose en lobo, no había dudas el era un Quileute, me quede estática no me moví, el ataque era a matar, entonces de la nada Jane lo ataco evitando mi muerte, ella después de todo era mi guardiana, vi la sonrisa de triunfo de aro, por que ante el se presentaba la oportunidad de aniquilarme _

– _Pedí hablar con Jane para agradecerle, me conto todo, que Jacob fue el único sobreviviente de la tribu, pero algo no le gustaba, como era posible que el sobreviviera, cuando ni si pequeño hermano lo hizo, así que rastreo la tumba, Jane sabia de la existencia de mi hijo y los motivos para que yo delatara la existencia de la tribu, fue mi anhelo de venganza, pero lo que me impacto fue su confesión, la tumba existía pero estaba vacía, mi hijo no murió, Isfel me negó la posibilidad de verle, así que Jane obtuvo la respuesta que necesitaba el pequeño era mi hijo _

– _Por supuesto me negué a creerlo pero con el trato diario, mis sospechas se aclararon pude ver en su mente los vagos recuerdos de su tribu, de su padre, y entonces encontré un recuerdo que confirmo mis sospechas, la madre de Jacob lo odiaba siempre lo trato mal y prefería a su hermano pequeño, por supuesto Jacob apenas recuerda algo pero en su subconsciente esta la verdad, Jacob Black es mi hijo, así que lo convencí de que me acompañara pues su vida era un tormento en el castillo, Aro enfureció, pero no tenia otra opción que aceptar, no puede revelarse ante mi, hasta que supo de tu existencia, tu estabas planeada para matarme Reneesme._

* * *

La niebla envolvió a Nessie y despertó sobresaltada, todo fue un sueño o eso creyó, pero enfoco su mirada a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado en la cama

– Ahora bebe mi sangre Reneesme, tu eres la elegida como mi recipiente, mi sangre vampírica se ha sellado, solo bebe – Galatea abrió su muñeca con uno de sus colmillos y la ofreció a Nessie, ella todavía aturdida por todo lo acontecido no sabia como proceder, pero el aroma de la sangre de Galatea le llego embriagándola por un momento sintió una sed incontrolable

– Hazlo – ordeno ella – no pasara nada es una forma de protegerlos – Nessie obedeció y bebió con rapidez, cuando Galatea la llamo Nessie soltó poco a poco su muñeca

– ¿Qué me pasara? Estaré unida a ti – pregunto Nessie alarmada una vez que se tuvo su mente despegada y se percato de sus acciones

– No, por supuesto que no, solo serás la guardiana de mi poder, por ahora no podrás utilizarlo, pero después de que tu hijo nazca, poco a poco empezara a manifestarse – declaro Galatea

– ¿Cuál hijo? – dijo Nessie

– Mi nieto por supuesto estas de encargo, me voy Jacob viene así acá –menciono ella

– Espera tengo muchas preguntas y además yo soy estéril – dijo Reneesme levantándose de la cama

– No lo eres y te aseguro que estas embarazada, por ahora confía en mi y no le menciones nada a Jacob de lo que te he contado, tus dudas serán contestadas en su momento, ahora me voy, ya que mi poder se debilita y no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez por mucho tiempo, nos vemos.

Jacob entro cabizbajo y miro a su mujer, Nessie le sonreía, de pronto una alarma empezó a sonar alertando a Reneesme

– ¿Qué sucede? – Jacob se tenso al comprender el significado del repiqueo, mas bien era un zumbido que solo los vampiros podían escuchar

– Ya es hora, el ataque esta por empezar, el juicio empezara pronto

* * *

**bien que les parecio muy malo, pesimo cuantos jitomatasos me merezco,**

** les menciono que me esforzara al maximo por publicar el proximo domingo y les informo que tal vez solo queden 2 capitulos maximo de esta historia,**

** si algo se me escapa o no se comprende plis dejenme un reviews y tratare de contestarselos por favor, **

**ya que ahorita me encuentro en un ciber cafe y como es domingo ya casi lo cierran y ando con risas y ya no me dio tiempo a revisarlo **

**las quiero Kry**

**diosito me las bendiga y nos vemos  
**


	19. aviso

Hola nenas sé que no tengo perdón muchas me odiaran por ilusionarlas pero desgraciadamente estoy al límite con la uní y no me deja tiempo para nada

Además que reprobé un examen y me voy a ir a regula y mi animo anda en pique

Asi que les pido paciencia mucha paciencia

Pero palabra de mujer enamorada de mi amada Jacob Black que la terminare probablemente la próxima vez que nos leamos será el ultimo cap o la ultima noche tengo alrededor de 5 hojas de Word y 10 en mi cuaderno que no puedo pasar por que desgraciadamente sigo sin compu y mis finanzas no son tan buenas para irme a un ciber pero el final ya esta solo les pido no me abandonen y mil gracias


	20. PENULTIMA NOCHE : DESTINO

Se que no tengo perdón por no actualizar menos por un cap tan corto pero algo a nada es bueno no prometo aplicarme y en menos de una semana a lo mucho 15 días tendrán el final que por lo que planea será largo y ahí terminaremos esta aventura

Sin más las dejo con esta pequeñísima lectura que a mi me conmovió mucho

Tome unas que otras frases de no llores por mi de enrique iglesias

* * *

**Penúltima noche**

**Destino**

Había varias cosas rondando en su cabeza primera como decirle a su mujer que estaba embarazada y segundo y mas importante decirle que él no sobreviviría a la batalla cuando entro a la habitación lleno de dudas encontró a su niña al ser mas importante para el, se preguntaba como fue que aquella niña asustada se convirtió en su razón de ser y ahora llevaba en su vientre a su hijo nonato, ella lo esperaba con esa sonrisa que parecía iluminar su mundo, un ruido que el identifico como el peor de todos auguraba el inicio de todo, el final para él

– ¿Qué sucede? – la voz de Nessie lo llamo preguntando que era ese sutil sonido que solo los vampiros podían escuchar

– Ya es hora, el ataque esta por empezar, el juicio empezara pronto – fueron las palabras para describir lo que se avecinaba.

Nessie palideció – no puede ser no todavía, no estamos preparados

– Lo se – la interrumpió él al ver como su ojos se anegaban en lagrimas, la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazo

– Mírame Reneesme, no hay nada mas importante para mi que tú – la cargo y se sentó con ella en su regazo sobre la cama sin romper el contacto con esas orbes achocolatadas que lo embrujaron desde el primer día

– Y ahora mas que nunca – una de sus manos se deslizo a su vientre – vas a darme un hijo – Nessie tembló – lo se, lo siento tú no – Nessie asintió tan abrumada que no podía contestarle

– ahora pequeña promételo, pase lo que pase lo mas importante va ser tu sobrevivencia no importa lo que pase conmigo o con los demás debes vivir Reneesme promételo – ella solo asistió y algunas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas – no llores Nessie, al menos no por mi, no te voy a mentir todo esta a sido tan rápido pero no me arrepiento de nada, tenerte entre mis brazos es lo mas hermoso que he vivido y te aseguro que no quiero alejarme de ti – Nessie con cada palabra lloraba mas

– Te amo Reneesme Carlie Cullen pero tengo que irme, lo entiendes verdad, no llores por mi  
deja que me valla regálame una sonrisa mi ángel no quiero verte sufrir

– Jacob – lo voz parecía no querer salir de los labios de Nessie – te amo

Jacob dejo que Nessie se aferrara a él y después la soltó dejándola sentada en la cama

– Nada te pasara tienes mi palabra

– No quiero vivir si tu no estas – fue un intento vana de Nessie por impedir que el se alejara de su vida

– Tienes que vivir, por mi, por ti, por nuestro hijo – esas palabras se clavaron en le corazón de Nessie

– yo no tengo oportunidad de ser un buen padre para ese bebe, que puedo enseñarle, maldad odio, destrucción; en cambio tendrá a la mejor madre del mundo una que la amara mas allá de lo inimaginable, hazlo por mi Ness vive y asegúrate que ningún otro niño de 8 años sea entrenado como un mercenario y no permitas que ninguna joven de 17 años sea una esclava – Nessie vio como colocaba su túnica negro en su esplendido cuerpo y salía de la habitación rumbo a su destino, un destino del que ninguno podía escapar - nadie se merece vivir lo que nosotros


	21. ULTIMA NOCHE 1 PARTE : REDENCIÓN

**Hola nenas hermosas se que no es el final pero estoy cansada física y mental pero aun así feliz por que tengo hermanita nueva y ando de nana jajaja**

**Bueno les dejo esta parte del final prometo ponerme a trabajar arduamente en esta semana y el domingo subir el final por que ya entro a clases el 30 de este mes y pues ya saben como es la uni de pesada**

**Espero les guste y les agradezco a cada una de ustedes su apoyo gracias no tengo palabras:**

**Ginna stephanie**** nena tu sin duda pasa el tiempo y sigues conmigo aun sin conocerte enserio te quiero y gracias por amar nuestro caballero por que es de todas y desear el final de cuentos de hadas que cada de nosotras queremos para nuestro jake**

**mi MayBlack conmigo hasta el final te adoro y que haria sin ti y el amor que tienes para el Caballero sin duda es tuyo may mi motor son tus preciosas palabras**

**Vanessa gracias port u comprension y apoyo espero cumplir tus espectativas con este cap. **

**alexblackcullen**** jejejej este cap ya esta mas largo un poquito**

**.obsessed**** gracias por que te guste nuestro caballero que es de todas**

**y para mi desaparecida LillianSarah estraño tus comentarios**

**Por ultimo gracias a Mony Diaz que fue la que me animo a escribir y a Josenso di farias mi beta, mi amiga ah linda te quiero**

**Besos y espero les agrade**

* * *

Ultima noche parte 1

Redención

* * *

Pum…. Pum…. Pum…. Tres latidos

El aire abandonaba sus pulmones

Pum… Pum…. Dos latidos

Cayó de rodillas

Pum… un latido y el total silencio

El mundo dejo de funcionar y todo se volvió oscuridad

* * *

– Carlisle, tenemos más visitantes, esperando a escuchar por que peleamos – declaro Stefan

– Bien creo que mas ayuda nos facilitarían las cosas – menciono Carlisle asiendo señas para dejarlos entrar

– si, pero tienen algo que me da mala espina, son dos mujeres y un hombre, por suerte el escudo de tu nuera nos da privacidad, no se que tipo de dones posean o al menos si las tendrán, pero hay algo que me inquieta respecto a una de las mujeres me recuerda a alguien tal vez solo estoy demasiado ansioso – dijo Stefan

– Lo importante es que se unan a la causa, veremos quienes son y lo que desean – contesto Carlisle

– Bien buscare a Edward para que este presente – pidió Stefan

– No será necesario Stefan ya estoy aquí, me necesitabas Carlisle

– Si, hay unos cuantos vampiros que quieren unírsenos pero no confió en ellos – interrumpió Stefan

– Es la apreciación de Stefan pero hablaremos con ellos antes, así que es buena idea que estés conmigo hijo, por favor Stefan hazlos pasar y déjanos

– Claro – Stefan salió del despacho – pasen por favor Carlisle les atenderá – acoto Stefan con demasiada calma a los tres visitantes

– Gracias, muy amable – contesto la castaña

– Bienvenidos, disculpen la demora – saludo amablemente Carlisle, mientras Edward permanecía de pie, observando a detalle a los recién llegados que vestían jeans y camisetas negras

– No importa, esperaríamos el tiempo suficiente, por tener una audiencia con usted Doctor Cullen

– Llámame Carlisle por favor, tomen asiento

– Claro – la mujer castaño lo hizo pero las otras dos personas permanecieron de pie una de cada lado como resguardándola

– Bien nos presentaremos, él es Lugh – señalo al hombre a su izquierda que aparentaba unos 30 años, él era rubio, con el pelo corto casi al raso, de mas de dos metros de altura, de constitución mas amplio que la de Emmett, en sus brazos se apreciaban diversos tatuajes que ocultaban las innumerables marcas de mordidas que tenia, él solo asintió en modo de saludo

– Ella es Krishna – señalo a la joven que aparentaba 18 años, ella era realmente pequeña en comparación al hombre, de no mas del 160 de estatura, con hermoso cabello negro que le llegaba casi a las pantorrillas, lo tenia trenzado, con un pequeño punto rojo en su frente que confirmaba su ascendencia hindú – un gusto – mencionó krishna

– Y para mi es un placer conocerlo Carlisle, mi nombre es Artemisa y vengo a poder a su disposición a mi guardia en contra de los Vulturis – Carlisle le dedico una mirada a su hijo, artemisa era una mujer extraña de piel morena y unos impresionantes ojos negros de belleza impactante como cualquier vampiro pero había algo raro en ella, en los tres

– No puedo leerles las mentes – dijo Edward

– Claro que no puedes, krishna lo impide, es un escudo como su esposa Edward, pero es más especial que ella, pero solo para que te asegures de que no miento te permitiré ver en mi mente

– ¿Cómo sabes de Bella? Y ¿Quien es Galatea? – pregunto Edward, al bajar la barrera mental fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo la mente en Artemisa

– Un miembro más de mi guardia, ella no es importante, al menos por el momento y cuando algo me interesa me informo acerca de ello

– Como me aseguro que lo que me muestras es verdad, que es lo que ganas al ofrecernos tal trato – dijo Edward, no le gustaba la actitud de la mujer

– Es sencillo, Edward, lo que yo deseo es lo que desean todos en este lugar, un nuevo comienzo, para mi, para cada una de ustedes, la guardia Vulturis se compone de 39 vampiros entre ellos los mas poderosos que el mundo halla presenciado y hay que agregarle a él

– A él, a quien te refieres Artemisa – cuestiono Carlisle

– Si a él, debo suponer que han escuchado rumores o lo han visto, el caballero negro, solo el puedo acabar con 20 vampiros ordinarios y aunque debo admitir que me sorprende tu poder de convocatoria, hay que admitir que no tienen posibilidad, aunque tu grupo por ahora lo sobrepasan en numero será fácil para ellos vencerlos así que vuelvo a repetirles les ofrezco mi ayuda y la de mi guardia en pleno, a los 20 vampiros mas poderosos de todos, claro si ustedes así lo consideran los dejare tomar su decisión, solo tienes que pensar en mi nombre Edward y aquí estaré….

Artemisa salido seguida de su guardia, al abrir la puerta la esperaban Vladimir y Stefan, este último le dedico una mirada cautelosa, no se fiaba de ellos, al tenerla de frente Vladimir hizo una reverencia a Artemisa

– Mi señora, como siempre es un placer inesperado verla – señalo Vladimir

– Por un momento creí que no te daba gusto verme Vladimir Tepes, primogénito de mi gran amigo Vlad Tepes príncipe de Valaquia, heredero de la dinastía Basarab, es un placer volver a verte

– le agradezco tenga presente a mi padre – concedió Vladimir

– por supuesto el era un gran amigo – repuso artemisa

– si lastima que tuvo que terminar con su existencia – Stefan se envaro

– Tú – señalo a Artemisa – mataste a nuestro padre – acuso él

– Si, en el estricto sentido de la palabra a si es, yo tome la vida de Vlad por decisión suya y como favor a un amigo tan querido, el ya no encontraba sentido a vivir

– Maldita – bramo Stefan, artemisa hizo una seña a Lugh para que se detuviera – te hare pagar por eso

– Cálmate Stefan – Vladimir coloco una mano en el pecho de Stefan

– Si Stefan, escucha a tu hermano siempre a sido mas sensato, el ataque de los Vulturis fue planeado y calculado, Vlad no quería defenderse se canso de la larga vida que tuvo, yo le ofrecí mi ayuda y la rechazo, me pidió no permitir que sus hijos dejaran de existir y lo cumplí, y como ultimo favor me comento que no deseaba que un ser tan calculador y ambicioso como lo es Aro terminara con él, quiso que yo lo hiciera y yo cumplí con su petición, fui yo quien lo convirtió y seria yo quien terminara su existencia. Así que como lo ven estamos en circunstancia parecidas, si no quieren mi ayuda no interferiré, pero es mi deber cubrir el desastre que dejen atrás

– Y contestando a tus innumerables dudas Edward, tienes razón yo soy mas antigua que los Vulturis y que los Tepes, y yo soy el origen mismo del vampirismo, yo soy la primera, la causante de todo, por quienes los vampiros existen, he dejado que muchas cosas pasen, he perdido la oportunidad de estar con seres importantes por desidia pero se acabo, si ustedes mueren a manos de Aro, no me importa tarde o temprano le llegara su hora, solo que veo en ti Carlisle potencial para dirigir y cuidar a mis hijos, como ya les dije es su decisión, Lugh, Krisna vámonos

– Aceptamos tu ayuda Artemisa pero simple curiosidad que tipo de poder posees y si no es demasiado pedir quiero saber quien es Galatea como bien sabes solo puedo leer tus pensamientos, pero ella ronda demasiado tu cabeza – pidió Edward le intrigada en exceso artemisa, antes sus ojos tenia al origen de su especie.

– Bien te informare, ya no tiene caso el anonimato y podemos pasar al despacho, Lugh, Krishna esperen aquí hablare con Carlisle y su hijo a solas, asegúrense que nadie escuche nada

– Entendido maestra – contestaron al unisonó

Dentro del despacho se respiraba la tensión y un completo silencio les rodeaba Carlisle y Edward aguardaban sentados una al lado de otro mientras artemisa recorría la habitación y de pronto un sonido los saco del letargo en el que estaban

– Entiendo la estructura de su familia y se que todos se enteraran y no veo ningún problema

– Es eso lo que creo – pregunto Carlisle al asombroso zumbido que se escucha va en la sala

– Si Carlisle es el latido de mi corazón, yo técnicamente estoy viva, y soy extremadamente poderosa, soy tan vieja como la humanidad misma, mi tribu fue diezmada por una pandemia en la cual solo sobreviví yo, tal vez el veneno que mato a todos yo la adapte a mi cuerpo, mi madre agonizante me entrego a unos viajeros ellos me crearon y la edad de 12 años me vendieron, yo solo se que mordí a ese tipo cuando quiso aprovecharse y me desmaye, al despertar solo observe el cuerpo del tipo retorcerse por el dolor así que asustada hui me escondí en el bosque por algún tiempo pero para mi asombro y terror empecé a cazar para sobrevivir pero ya no comía la carne solo bebía la sangre de los animales no se con exactitud cuanto tiempo viví en las profundidades del bosque

– Cuando por fin la curiosidad me impulso a salir de mi encierro voluntario, la humanidad casi estaba extinta y los culpables eran seres bebedores de sangre los temibles Nosferatus y su guía era el hombre que mordí, que se había transformado en una bestia incontrolable y sedienta de sangre pero al contrario de mi el se alimentaba de sangre humana y no solo eso, había creado a mas seres como nosotros, ahí descubrí mis poderes, puedo dominar a los seres que yo he mordido y a su vez a los que ese ser convierta los elimine por completo y así la humanidad prospero me mezcle con ellos, los ayude

– Pero claro una comete pequeños deslices y mi raza volví a surgir pero esta vez me asegure de darles un líder capaz de controlarlos de infundir reglas y es ahí donde Vlad aparece, un guerrero cruel pero con honor le salve y le di una nueva forma de vida la mas anhelada por cualquier ser humano, la eternidad y el poder de gobernar pero perdió el interés y así termino el reinado de mi hermano

– Y ahí es cuando los Vulturis entran en escena, ellos empezaron a gobernar pero entre su trinidad Aro siempre me dio desconfianza, deseaba mas de lo que tenia y entonces me presente ante ellos, incluso para seres tan antiguos como ellos, el origen de nuestra raza era desconocida y por capricho y diversión les hice creer que me tenían de su lado, bueno eso creen, muy pocos tiene el placer de conocer mi rostro y vivir, entre ellos mi guardia y los rumanos y ahora por supuesto ustedes, ni siquiera Aro me conoce

– Es ese el rol de Galatea, Edward, ella es mi cara al mundo, al poder controlar las mentes puedo tener el control total de una persona, eliminar sus hábitos, carácter, ser lo que yo deseo que sea, y aumentar su poder solo necesitan beber un poca de mi sangre, Galatea tiene un poder similar al de tu hija solo que ella no necesita ver a su objetivo, solo con sentir su presencia y sincronizarse con ella puede crear la mejor de las ilusiones y nada las puede romper solo ella misma, pero por ahora solo tengo el control de dos personas y si al tener dominio total me causa conflicto para dominar a mis hijos y para esclarecer ese asunto que te molesta llevas razón Jane es una de ellas

– Ahora quiero eliminar a los Vulturis, lo podría hacer sola, pero eso causaría inestabilidad, caos y descontrol de mis hijo así que el indicado eres tu Carlisle

– ¿Porque ahora? – interfirió Edward

– Pensé que no lo preguntarías, hace algo de tiempo decidí vivir como humana, me enamore y tuve un hijo, un Volkodlak (mitad vampiro mitad hombre lobo),así lo llamaba Lugh, pero Aro me puso vigilancia, a mi no por supuesto, a Galatea, pero en un descuido me descubrió, ahí fue cuando tomo el control de Jane, débil como estaba decidí alejarme, mi guardia cuido de mi pero en un intento de darle humanidad a mi hijo lo abandone con su padre y desaparecí del mundo, algunos años después decidí buscar a mi hijo y ahí fue cuando todo se salió de control, mi hijo es único es vampiro y hombre lobo de nacimiento y Aro lo tiene cautivo y es mi forma de redimir todo lo que permití que sufriera y además tu hija va darme un nieto

Las caras de Carlisle y Edward eran indescifrable, la suerte les sonreí a los Cullen, a su favor tenían al arma mas poderosa.

* * *

**Y bien que me dicen me merezco un review saludos y nos leemos pronto**


	22. ULTIMA NOCHE 2 PARTE : SORPRESA

**hola nenas una disculpa por no haber publicado antes lo retomare antes no podia ya quer la uni y el trabajo me absorbieron por completo,me quede sin tiempo para mi, ademas de pequeños problemas en casa  
**

**ahora todo parece estar en calma y me he dado un tiempo para escribir  
**

**espero que les guste la verdad soy lectora mas que escritora espero no desepcionar tanto **

**gracias a todas pór sus reviews sus alertas sus favoritos mil mil gracias  
**

**no contesto cada uno de ellos por falta de tiempo ahora mismo estoy en el trabajo jejejeej cuando los jefes no estan jejejeje krysty aprovechara para escribir jejejeejej  
**

**saludos y a leer  
**

**Ultima Noche**

**Segunda Parte  
**

**Sorpresa**

Un nieto es una broma no – Edward estaba en shock su niña no podía, no era posible – es sin duda algo que hablares luego, ahora no es el momento preciso, mañana saldremos a Volterra, preparen todo no veo necesidad de postergar mas este asunto, han aceptado mi ayuda

– Tienes razón Artemisa – dijo Carlisle – hay muchas cosas que nos intrigan pero será mejor resolver la situación con los Vulturis primero, después hablares de mi nieta

– Veo que no me he equivocado contigo Carlisle

– mañana una nueva era comenzara

* * *

La guardia estaba reunida los 39 miembros fueron llamados, no era que su presencia fuera requerida, no eran precauciones ni miedo Aro mando llamarlos solo para que fueran testigos de semejante absurdo, una rebelión y lo más curioso y osado era que se atrevían a sitiar su hogar, Volterra era sagrada para cada uno de ellos, que ser tan ingenio creería que saldrían victoriosos de su castillo

– Galatea veo que nos honras con tu presencia

– Marcus tan encantador como siempre a que se debe esta extraña reunión oh veo que la rebelión no era un rumor después de todo

– Nada de qué preocuparse mi señora solo son seres deseosos de morir – comento Caius

– O de hacer justicia – dijo Jane

– Justicia mmm que concepto tan impropio yo lo llamaría venganza – añadió Galatea – aunque la mayoría de las veces esos conceptos se confunden, creo que las cosas podrían salir mal Aro, no te preocupa

– Como mi querida Jane lo ha dicho si lo que buscan es justicia, nosotros somos los que la impartimos

– Están cerca como han entrado tan fácilmente sus lazos son fuertes no creo que podamos romperlos fácilmente – declaro Marcus

– No tenemos de que preocuparnos – dijo –aro – Jacob junto con Félix serán los que ataquen Jane y Alec serán la defensa

– Tengo una idea – interrumpió Galatea – solo, tal vez quieran conversar, Aro quiero que me presentes como es debido

– No creo que la ocasión sea la adecuada

– Acoso me contradices no es un pedido es una orden

– Lo siento maestra será como tú quieras – Aro hizo una reverencia

– Bien Jacob ven aquí a mi derecha por favor y esa compañera tuya quiero que este aquí junto a mi tráela

– No creo – hablo él

– Acaso hoy es el día en que todos desafiaran mi autoridad te he dada una orden Jacob he dicho que la traigas

– Estoy aquí maestra no es necesario ir por mí, maestros he entendido por fin mi lugar y es junto a Jacob estoy a su ordenes – Nessie entraba en la sala por primera vez era enorme alrededor personas con capas rodeaban toda la circunferencia del lugar al centro se encontraban los tres tronos y atrás de ellos se encontraba una silla que destacaba parecía que recién la colocaron

– Excelente un miembro más a la familia – comento Jane

– Deja las ironías Jane que no tenga ningún poder no quiere decir que no sea de ayuda un grano de arroz puede hacer la diferencia o no lo creen mis queridos hijos – pregunto Galatea

– Si maestra –contestaron Aro, Marcus y Caius, era sorprendente que esos tres seres que eran despreciables y temidos rendidos ante ella, Nessie todavía estaba aturdida pero más decidida que nunca nada ni nadie le arrebatarían a su familia

– Está por comenzar Jacob, Reneesme vengan aquí tomaremos nuestro lugares

Internamente los Vulturis sentían tanta rabia, como era posible que Galatea siempre imponía a Jacob antes que a ellos y ahora incluso a esa hibrida sin poderes claro Jacob sentía algo por ella y Galatea la protegía, no lograban entender el vinculo que los unía aun para ellos lo que Galatea sentía y pensaba era un misterio y probablemente así seria siempre.

Todo estaba en total silencio las puertas de madera se abrieron dejando ver a Vladimir y Stefan que encabezaban el grupo – Aro sonríe sería más fácil de lo que pensaba y quizás tal vez con esta desafortunada situación podría haber pérdidas importantes entre ellas a su estimada Galatea la había notado cansada y de verdad espera ansioso la batalla

– Hemos venido aquí para terminar con esta farsa, su impuesta dictadura terminara, somos seres liberes y no estamos dispuestos a seguir soportado sus decisiones – hablo vladimir

– Por esto absurdo motivo ha sido todo este revuelo, han irrumpido en mi hogar saben lo grave de sus faltas, además nuestro poder es por una razón, la cual es la responsabilidad de velar el secreto de nuestra existencia ha sido por siglos nuestra prioridad de que nos acusan, si lo único que hemos hecho es cuidar de ustedes – cuidar has destruido clanes por siglos con la excusa de proteger nuestro secreto, lo que en verdad querías evitar era que formáramos grupos poderosos que pudieran poner a prueba o superar tu poder – grito Stefan, le sorprendía el cinismo de Aro

– Basta, ya han venido a pelear, no veo razón para tratar de persuadirlos para que se vallan en paz, esto terminara de una vez por todas, mis queridos hijos prepárense para defender nuestra causa

– No creo que tengas la autoriza para declarar un acto de esa naturaleza todos los que te juraron lealtad se la han jurado también a ella, exijo que la Galatea sea quien resuelva esta situación su muerte sin duda está en sus manos – Aro no reconocía a esa mujer de piel morena y impresionantes ojos negros pero lo que más lo impacto es que conociera de la existencia de Galatea

– Desconozco de lo que hablas mujer – aro se paró de su trono, camino con paso seguro seguido por sus generales quería ver de cerca a la peculiar criatura que lo retaba

– Cuál es tu nombre mujer, de que conoces tu a Galatea, ella es un mito que acaso no lo sabes

– Un mito muy vivo por lo que parece – dijo la mujer

En ese momento una corriente de aire atravesó la sala haciendo una línea entre Aro y la extraña mujer que vestía de negro, delgada y alta como Galatea, Aro no se percato de la similitud de ambas mujeres, las dos imponía con su sola presencia, eran sus inusuales ojos negros los que destacaban de su rostro era como si tuviera demasiada sed, pero Aro dejo de sentir curiosidad cuando la mujer le dedico una mirada, un imperceptible escalofrió lo recorrió, no era normal la sensación sabía lo que se sentía ser humano por un momento pero esto era completamente nuevo no era causado por el poder de Galatea eso era seguro

– Han pedido mi intervención en este asunto y dado a que no has obedecido mis deseos yo misma me presentare – Galatea atravesó la sala ganándose la atención de todos los presentes, caminaba con una seguridad arrolladora, seguida de Jacob y Reneesme, se detuvo justo a un costado de Aro. La desconocida sonrió por fin estaban juntos, solo tendrían que terminar con los Vulturis y tendrían su nuevo comienzo.

– Mi nombre es Galatea, Princesa por derecho y nacimiento de mi pueblo los Nosferatus – la sonrisa de la extraña fue arrolladora – él es mi Hermano – señalo a Jacob que le volvió una mirada cargado de incertidumbre de que demonios hablaba Galatea el no tenia hermanos, los tuvo pero no mas – Jacob Príncipe Heredero de la sangre real de la Legitima, la madre y creadora de nuestro pueblo y ella Reneesme es el cáliz de nuestra sangre, poseedora de la perpetuidad de nuestra estirpe, nos presentamos ante ti Madre después de tanto tiempo lejos – Nessie ya no entendía nada y Jacob estaba en shock, él todavía no procesaba todo lo ocurrido en cuanto vio a Galatea hacer una reverencia a la extraña mujer frente a ellos automáticamente hizo lo mismo, Nessie siguió el ejemplo, artemisa se aproximo a Galatea

– Hija mía, has hecho un magnífico trabajo como mi representante, ahora dejaras de fingir y serás tú misma – Galatea asintió y sus ojos que antes eran plateados adquirieron un tono azul más claro que el cielo mismo.

– Gracias madre – Jacob seguía hincado al igual que Nessie

– Levántate hermano saluda a nuestra madre como es debido, ande jake hazlo – la voz antes ceremoniosa y pragmática de Galatea se volvió melodiosa y suave, Jacob se levanto y miro por primera vez a la mujer ante ella, en silencio todos presenciaban tal inusual reunión, el repiqueo incesante de sus corazones era lo que reinaba el lugar.

Aro no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba esta revelación sin duda complicaba toda la situación. Lo que antes era una ventaja ahora se volvió un riesgo, el destino nunca fue tan incierto para los Vulturis

* * *

**actualizara pronto dejenme que la batalla que esta por venir termine de definirse en mi cabeza loca**

**nos leemos pronto**

**no tardare**


	23. ULTIMA NOCHE 3 PARTE : UN NUEVO COMIENZO

**Para mí esto es muy triste llevo tan poco tiempo en este maravilloso mundo del fanfiction y con el final de esta historia, llego un final también para mi como escritora, no lo voy a dejar pero creo que ha sido grato y me ha hecho muy feliz**

**Antes que nada les doy las más sinceras gracias a cada una de ustedes quienes leen esta historia que para mí significa mucho. **

**Quien me ha regalado un review, que agregaron esta historia entre sus favoritas no saben lo que significa para mí. **

**No tengo con que agradecerles a cada una de ustedes, a las chicas nuevas o las que han estado conmigo desde el primer cap, bueno a todas las que comentan las que no , ****MUCHAS GRACIAS****.**

**Les dejo mi correo electrónico knight_black_kb y búsquenme en facebook ****Kry Black****, subiré fotos de cómo me imagino a cada uno de los personajes y me encantaría conocerlas charlar un poco con ustedes, saber si les agrado, si tienen dudas, bueno si quieren insultarme por el final también lo aceptare.**

**El caballero negro representa para mí todos mis miedos, mis demonios reflejados en él, este mítico personaje que ha vivido tanto odio, tanto mal y que a pesar de todo descubrió que podía amar.**

**Pos supuesto nada de esto fuera posible sin la genialidad de la sra. Meyer, los personajes de La saga de Crepusculos son propiedad de ella.**

**Gracias a Mony Black, fue de su autoría el primer fic que leí, ella me alentó a escribir, gracias nena y claro a mi beta y amiga Josendo Di Farias, soy su más grande admiradora, mi nena hermosa te quiero ¡gracias por estar ahí, aunque nos separa una gran distancia, eres una amiga invaluable en mi vida!. **

**La verdad creo que el final las decepcionara, a mi me ha gustado.**

**Comienzen a leer lo que será el ultimo cap de Nuestro Caballero**

* * *

**ULTIMA NOCHE **

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO…**

Furia, dolor, odio, ningún sentimiento conocido o experimentado por él se asemejaba a lo que sentía en este momento.

Su mente era un caos, pero lo que ocupaba su mente eran las palabras antes mencionadas, Galatea su hermana claro y él era el conejo de pascua, esa mujer su madre, que clase de broma estúpida es esta.

Su madre,

Su padre,

Su hermano,

Su familia,

Su tribu

Todo lo que él alguna vez amo lo perdió ese día, día en el cual dejo de existir para convertirse en el monstruo que era, ese día negro que marco para siempre su alma, su corazón, ese día que sello su destino.

Y ahora dicen que es un príncipe y no cualquier príncipe nada más que de los vampiros, príncipe de una raza maldita y cruel que lo habían convertido en lo que fue, es y seguiría siendo siempre, un asesino.

De rodillas, alzo la mirada, Reneesme estaba a su lado, Galatea delante de él y un poco más atrás estaba esa mujer, su cuerpo se estremeció, la reconocía, no tan alta como Galatea, exudaba poder, pero era ese rostro, rostro que él conocía tan bien, rostro que algunas veces veía en sus sueños, que cada vez eran más lejanos

– Jacob – y esa voz llamándolo que era un murmullo en su cabeza, esta vez era real, siempre fue tan distante, los pocos recuerdos que tenia eran borrosos pero ese rostro, siempre fue lo que más recordaba, a lo que más se aferrada de niño aún de hombre, la voz distante llamándole está ahí, su nombre fue pronunciado con tanta calma y amor, ese mismo amor que siempre suavizaba las facciones de la cara que recordaba

– Jacob ven – la mano de la extraña mujer le invitada acercarse, su mirada se desvió a Galatea, contuvo su mirada en ella, la mujer que alguna vez respeto, jamás pensó sentir tantos sentimientos por una sola persona; Galatea, su nombre se repetía una y otra vez en su mente y revivía cada gesto y palabra, ya no era el ser rígido, frío y distante, carente de sentimientos, se mostraba amable y cariñosa con él, le brindo una sonrisa que lo aturdió, siempre lo trato bien, pero dejaba muy en claro la línea que los dividía, no era su igual ni mucho menos eran amigos.

Las miradas de todos los presentes, se concentraban en la figura que seguía arrodillada, esperando, expectantes a los acontecimientos.

Galatea levanto a Renesmee, con una mirada se dijeron todo y nada

– Después – fue la palabra que susurraron los labios de Galatea

Renesmee no comprendía por qué la mentira, si ya le había contado algo por qué ocultarle cosas, porque no fue sincera, de alguna forma Reneesme sabía que el hecho de no ser sincera con el hombre que se encontraba en estado de shock a su lado, le causarían serias dificultades y esta vez no estaba segura de poder salir bien librada, por un breve momento le tuvo miedo, un miedo real y escalofriante, cuando poso su mirada en él, cuando era su prisionera sabía que no podía hacerle daño o seria castigo y después cuando se convirtió en su compañera jamás la hirió conscientemente, cuando trato de matarla, ella lo provoco, confesándole la verdad, lo hirió y entendió que era su manera de defenderse, de no ser lastimado, no conocía ninguna otra forma de lidiar con el dolor que no fuera con agresividad y maldad, pero muy en el fondo Nessie sabía que nunca le haría daño. Ahora no estaba completamente segura.

La imponente figura de Jacob se alzo, sus dos metros de estatura nunca fueron más notorios, sus músculos estaban tensos, Aro sonrió internamente, él más que nadie sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer el temido caballero negro en ese estado de odio puro.

Más de uno sintió miedo, nada bueno se podía esperar, Jasper se estremeció, era demasiada furia en una sola persona a pesar de no estar en la sala, ya que se quedaron atrás por orden de Artemisa la habitación que era la recepción, en donde los visitantes esperaban tener una audiencia con lo Vulturis, un bonito lugar decorado mas modernamente que todo el lugar, era el recinto de los Cullen esperaban ansiosos ser llamados, estaban atentos a cada palabra dicha en la habitación adjunta.

– Miria – la voz de Artemisa resonó en la sala – cálmalo – en instantes la paz reino en la sala, Jasper lo percibía, todos se encontraban relajados, con su don lo sentía, la calma, paz, pero a pesar de todo, la furia del hombre no disminuía, estaba desconcertado, él podía sentir y controlar el estado de ánimo de las personas pero no de tantas, no lograba asimilar como podían existir vampiros tan poderosos y todo paso tan rápido en instantes Galatea, Reneesme, Artemisa y Jacob estaban al centro de un grupo de vampiros, eran seis los que los encerraban en un círculo, los Cullen por disposición de Artemisa permanecían al final de todos los vampiros, un jadeo de preocupación salió de Bella, Rosalie, Esme y Alice, Edward y Emmett gruñeron al igual que Jasper

– Calma, Artemisa dio su palabra de protegerla – Carlisle trato de contener a Edward

– Carlisle es mi hija – acoto Edward tenso

– Sí Edward, lo entiendo ya también la quiero, pero si revelamos que estamos con viva en lugar de protegerla pondremos mas tención y peligro sobre ella, esperaremos a que se ha prudente nuestra intervención.

La escena que siguió dejo helados a cada uno de los presente, sin duda se desato el caos, el infierno se abrió, el olor a sangre inundo el lugar. Y no era cualquier sangre, ese particular olor ellos lo conocían muy bien, era la sangre de Reneesme.

Reneesme siguió atenta como Jacob se incorporada, su mente era un caos lo percibía, la miraba de él se concentro en ella, sintió como si la traspasaran con miles de cuchillas y esa sola palabra

Jacob se sintió vacio, inexpresivo y furioso lo traiciono de nuevo, ella sabía todo, lo sintió todo tan claro su desconcierto, su aprensión, su verdad, los pensamientos de Renessme eran claros.

– Traidora – Nessie palideció – Tú, entre todas las personas me mentiste, otra vez, maldita; cruel ruin eres un ser despreciable, yo soy un asesino y jamás lo he negado, pero se acabo, nada me atara a ti te, **TE ODIO** – las palabras de Jacob fueron lentas y llenas de resentimiento.

No supo cómo pero atravesó su cuerpo, quería arrancarle el corazón, quería verla muerte ya nada de lo que antes era su prioridad tenía importancia, algo en su interior le decia que no lo hiciera, que se arrepentiría después, pero en su mente reinaba la confusión, está esperando un hijo, un hijo tuyo; gritaba una voz pero la ignoro, ahora ya no estaba seguro y si era un ilusión Rennesme tenía ese poder, y se dejo llevar por su odio, solo fue consciente de como su mano atravesó el menudo y pequeño cuerpo de ella, la tibieza de su sangre y su olor, algo que antes apreciaba ahora le producía repulsión.

Sus palabras atravesaron lenta y tortuosamente a Nessie, no llego a reaccionar pues fue tan rápido, tan sorpresivo y solo sintió como algo le atravesaba el hombro y calor, todo se volvió rojo, furia, desprecio y un deseo por verla muerte y lo supo; algo se quebrada en su interior, como se desgarraba, el sabor de esa sangre que antes la atraía ahora le quemada la garganta, arcadas de ese veneno la asaltaron se puso de rodillas, con el hombro punzando pero no se permitió pensar en ese dolor, se inclino y dejo salir ese acido corrosivo de su cuerpo, no lo soportaba.

Una menuda y pequeña figura esperaba pacientemente y con calma, un leve estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, sin duda no se lo esperaba, tendría que convencerlo para unirse de nuevo a ella, no sería muy difícil, por el momento estaba demasiado incontrolable pero, ella mejor que nadie sabía que en algún momento se sentiría ruin y despreciable por lo que había hecho, y en ese momento Jane aprovecharía su oportunidad.

Jacob había roto el lazo con Reneesme y Jane, era por primera vez un ser libre.

Solo se necesito desearle la aniquilación, tan primario y tan instintivo; cuando te unes a alguien es para siempre, ni siquiera la muerte los separa, es ese deseo de estar juntos, el que fortalece la unión, solo algunas personas, aquellas que han vivido demasiado, solo los pocos que han sido testigos de ver como el amor se convierte en fastidio, saben cómo romper un lazo, la acción de dañar deliberadamente, de atacar a tu compañera sin remordimiento, eso te libera, te maldice a ser una alma en pena, porque jamás encontraras satisfacción en otra sangre, jamás desearas a alguien como deseaste a tu pareja, si, serás libre pero te encadenaras a la soledad eterna y eso difícilmente alguien lo puede soportar.

Jacob fue rodeado por 4 vampiros que jamás había visto en su vida, excepto la mujer rubia, en media de su estado la reconoció, era Miria la pareja de Dimitri, todos los demás vampiros estaban inmóviles, era como si algo los sujetara al piso.

Galatea se arrodillo sujetando la herida de Nessie, que estaba mortalmente pálida

– Se está desangrando madre has algo – Artemisa miro a Nessie, hizo una señal con la mano, un hombre rubio incluso más alto que Jacob se acerco a ella – ha bebido de ti, eso la ayudara, Lugh llévala con Carlisle.

Aro que oía todo atentamente, sin poder moverse ni hablar, rugió de rabia, Carlisle vivo, quien lo había traicionado pagaría caro su insulto, nadie traiciona a las Vulturis y no recibe su justo castigo.

Nessie fue levantado en brazos por un hombre que nunca había visto, la llevaban lejos de él, algo en su interior seguía desgarrándose, no lo quería dejar.

Jacob observo cómo se llevaban a Nessie de la sala, la llevaban con su familia, y eso era lo único que importaba, su mente un poco más clara por fin comprendía lo que había hecho pero ella olvidaría sería feliz, viviría.

Edward recibió en sus brazos a su niña, el alivio, la rabia, la preocupación, todo su ser se sentía estremecer.

– Carlisle pronto – pidió Edward, recostaron a Nessie en el sofá, Carlisle se aproximo para revisarla.

– Mi niña ya estoy aquí nada malo te pasara – Bella le decía a su hija mientras sostenía su mano.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, su boca reseca trago con dificultad y lo único que pronuncio con voz rota por el dolor y por la pérdida – Jacob

Edward bufo furioso sabia que ese hombre había atacado a su hija y aun ella en su estado lo llamaba.

Nessie cerró sus ojos, el dolor en su hombro se iba calmando, reunió toda su fuerza – **JACOB….PERDÓN** – el grito retumbo en todo el castillo, Nessie se desmayo, cada vampiro en la sala sintió la angustia y el dolor que provenía de ese desgarradora suplica.

– Está bien, solo se ha desmayado, es normal a perdido demasiada sangre, pero es extraño

– Pasa algo malo Carlisle – pregunto Esme acercándose a su esposo

– No Esme, Nessie siempre se recupero rápido de sus heridas, pero esta era grave por la cantidad de sangre que perdió mira – Carlisle les mostro el hoyo en la túnica de Nessie

– La herida es profunda además prácticamente ya había cicatrizado – Esme ahogo un grito cuando vio el tamaño de la herida de su nieta.

– Algo curioso pasa aquí – dijo Jasper

– Que sucede Jasper – pregunto Emmett

– Nessie a sangrado mucho y no ha si do atacado por ello, su sangre acaso no siento la quemazón tan normal al percibir el olor a sangre fresca – concluyo Japer

– Jasper – le reprocho Esme

– Es verdad, eso sentimos pero acaso no lo sienten, no solo no tenemos sed, no está esa sensación, solo porque conocemos el olor de la sangre de Nessie nos percatamos que estaba herida – todos guardaron silencio analizando lo que Jasper decía.

– Se debe a Anne – dijo Lugh que permanecía en el umbral de la puerta.

– Anne – pregunto Rosalie

– Si es un miembro de los doce, ella puede controlar el impulso de querer beber sangre, es útil cuando quieres acorralar a tus enemigos, no beber te debilita, aun cuando no lo sientas – concluyo Lugh

– Dime una cosa Lugh, ese es tu nombre cierto – le pregunto Carlisle

– Si señor – agrego él

– Cuantos son en realidad – le pregunto Carlisle

– Mi señora se los dijo, somos doce

– Son quince en total, 12 guardianes, el monstro que le hizo esto a mi Nessie, tu señora y su hija. Es correcto – acoto Edward

– No, solo somos doce mi Señora y Galatea incluidas, El Caballero Negro jamás ha sido parte de nosotros, ahora me tengo que ir, espero que la niña se recupere y estén atentos presiento que su presencia será solicitada dentro de poco. Lugh abandono la sala.

– Así que Jacob es el Caballero Negro, el mas temido de la guardia Vulturi – dijo Edward.

– Darién mantenlo – ordeno Artemisa, Darién era un vampiro tan alto como Jacob, pero desgarbado, su poder consiste en inmovilizar a sus presas, en este caso a los vampiros.

Una ráfaga de viento, rodeo a Jacob, el mismo sabía lo que venía, su túnica empezó hacerse jirones, algunos cortes, cubrían su cuerpo, sus brazos mostraban sus heridas que empezaban a sangran, cuando hablo su voz fue fría terrible como siempre.

– Por fin te muestras como debes maestra – bromeo Jacob

– Deja de llamarme así – rugió Galatea – la dañaste a propósito maldito idiota, esto no debía pasar

– Porque te extraña, si tú misma me diste las pistas – añadió él

– Galatea, te está provocando, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir – acoto Artemisa – Galatea control,

– Me importa una mierda que no lo sepa, la daño intencionalmente sabes lo que significa – Galatea le dio una mirada a su madre

– Es una orden Galatea, basta – pidió Artemisa

– No, te hare sufrir tanto, Jacob, de verdad lo vas a lamentar – dijo Galatea

– ** –** el piso tembló – He dado una orden – Galatea dejo de atacarlo, sus heridas fueron cerrando en cuanto el viento cortante dejo de atacarlo – Él ha tomado su decisión hija, además lo que nos trajo aquí es juzgar a los Vulturis, Darién detenlo solo a él – dijo Artemisa, como por arte de magia todos pudieron moverse

– Vengo aquí acompañado de todos los vampiros que han sido amenazados por tu familia. Son acusados de matar a inocentes y de reclutar con métodos poco ortodoxo a todo vampiro que tenga poder, quienes estén dispuestos a un nuevo comienzo, y doy mi palabra si no hay rencor en sus corazones, ni deseo de venganza, quien lo desee será perdonado – Declaro Artemisa, el silencio rodeo la sala

– Con qué autoridad decretas eso, nosotros no somos dictadores, siempre hemos velado por el bienestar de todos los vampiros – dijo Marcus

– Creo que todos somos libre de elegir los que crean que los Vulturis son los más adecuados para dirigirnos acérquense a ellos los que no estén acérquense a mi lado – pronuncio Artemisa

– Ese es nuestro llamado – dijo Carlisle

– Carlisle no dejare a mi hija aquí – hablo Edward

– Yo la cuidare – una mujer rubio estaba en la puerta - Y tu quien eres – interrogo Bella, que se encontraba alado de su hija

– Mi nombre es Miria soy amiga de Ness en el tiempo que estuvo aquí nos hicimos amigas

– Edward – lo llamo Bella

– Es verdad – aclaro él

– Artemisa los necesita al frente para inspirar la rebelión, algunos esperan verlos para tomar su decisión – hablo Miria – la cuidare bien, vallan

Era sin duda el momento decisivo, los Cullen salieron de su escondite, poco a poco fueron atravesando la sala cada vampiro los observaba atentamente.

Aro volvió a su trono junto a su hermanos, parte de su guardia se movio al frente de ellos, los demás pensaban qué decisión tomar, cuando Aro tuvo frente a frente a los Cullen, miro a Jane

– Carlisle veo que estás vivo, y a pesar de que te consideramos un amigo, Así es como pagas nuestro cuidado hacia ti por siglos… — dijo Aro – pero sin duda han tenido un motivo importante para irrumpir en mi cuidad así, sin invitación alguna

– Los motivos han sido expuestos Aro, no veo necesidad de recalcar tus crímenes, incluso tenias a un miembro de mi familia bajo tu poder en contra de su voluntad – exclamo Carlisle con su acostumbrada tranquilidad

– Amigo mío ahí es donde te equivocas, tal vez la llegada de Rennesme no fue en la mejor circunstancia, pero te aseguro que su estancia en el castillo fue baqjo su consentimiento, nadie está obligado a permanecer a nuestro lado son libres de decidir su destino

– Suéltame – la voz de Jacob irrumpió el momento – He dicho suéltenme, vienen juzgando a mis maestros y ustedes me tienes atrapado

– creo que Jacob tiene razón – acoto Caius

–Darién libéralo – artemisa articulo casi sin fuerza

Cuando al fin estuvo libre dirigió una mirada a Galatea y a esa mujer, Edward mantenía su vista en él

– Sucede algo Cullen – dijo Jacob al percatarse del escrutinio de ese sujeto, algo le decía que estaba relacionado a Ella, tenían el mismo color de cabello

– Tú heriste a mi hija – Jacob suspiro

– Si, fui yo, pero hay muchas maneras de herir, a cual exactamente te refieres, además ella me ha herido también estamos a mano – dijo Jacob dándole la espalda a Edward

– Yo no pienso igual – bufo él

– Pues cuando quieras resolvemos esto niño – declaro el sin siquiera verlo

– Edward contrólate – pido Bella, sujetando su mano

Una vez que estuvo frente a ellos, Jacob se arrodillo ante sus maestros, esperando órdenes

– Levante Jacob ven aquí hijo – Jacob tomo su mano y Aro supo todo

– ¿Jacob mi podre hijo, de verdad creíste que ellos te aceptarían o que podrás cambiar?... no puedes hacerlo Jake, tú no eres como ellos, tarde o temprano terminaras dándote cuenta del error que has cometido – dijo Aro

– Tienen razón, he cometido un error… — dijo Jacob, Galatea no deba crédito – ahora mismo tengo otros asuntos en que ocuparme pero podrás vengarte más tarde, Jane acércate – pidió Aro.

– Algo que decir en tu defensa – le interrogo

– Diré que lo amo y que estoy dispuesta hacer lo necesario para estar con él – menciono Jane, todos los demás se mantenían al margen

– Bien por ahora Jacob ha decidido su lugar – sentencio Caius

– El mío a su lado – dijo Jane

– Eso es pequeña, regresa con nosotros— dijo Aro mostrándole sus brazos

– Creo que necesitamos finalizar esto Carlisle – djo Artemisa después de unos minutos

— Lo sé… — dijo el comenzando a avanzar hacia el otro extremo del salón

– Quienes quieran compartir el destino de los Vulturis, son libres de hacerlo

Prácticamente todo la guardia se alejo de los vulturis, las facciones de Aro no daban crédito

– Dimitri tu también – dijo Marcus

– lo siento mi señor pero no moriré por un seres tan ruines y corruptos como ustedes, en otro tiempo poco me hubiera importado vivir pero ahora tengo motivos

– Creo que todo ha quedado claro han sido juzgados incluso por gente a llegada a ustedes, la Era de los Vulturis ha llegado a su fin, han sido sentenciados a Morir

Ahora quedaba claro que aquellos, los que antes fueron los líderes del clan más poderoso en el mundo ahora estaban hundidos en su miseria y perdición, y ellos lo sabían, Aro mantenía la mano alrededor de la de Jacob

– Bien nunca hemos temido morir – dijo Caius

– nunca maestros – menciono lo que quedaba de la Guardia

Caius que observaba con una mirada llena de odio pero su nerviosismo era palpable, su cara se torno en una mueca dificil de interpretar, sus ojos rojos interceptaban a cada uno de los presentes, Marcus tomo asiento en su trono jamás perdió la postura rígida y fría que lo caracterizaba, aunque la angustia embargado su mente sabía bien que su existencia había llegado a su fin

— Bien, nosotros no los juzgamos, han sido sus acciones los que los han llevado a esto , a su propio fin… — dijo Carlisle

— Carlisle… no hay nada que decir, hemos aceptado nuestro destino – Aro miro a Jane – pero si no es mucho pedir deseo que sea Jane y Jacob quien termine nuestra existencia, nosotros y solo nosotros decidiremos como y a manos de quien morir

– Y que destino planeas para tus asesinos, Maestro

– Ninguno, no tiene caso pelear solo prolongaría lo inevitable, solo hare mi ultima acción se libre, Caballero Negro

– Maestro – susurro Jane

– Así claro, tus ordenes son destruir a los Vulturis, Jacob te acompañara en tu misión – concluyo Aro

– si maestro, sus ordenes serán cumplidas – susurro Jane

Todos los presentes se asombraron al ver al hombre temblar, gruñir y de él emergió una criatura, no era algo desconocido, su aspecto era de un lobo gigante con garras y colmillos afilados.

Primero fue Felix, después Chelse, las Esposas, Renata, poco a poco los Vulturis dejaran de existir, Jane prendió el fuego vio arder a sus compañeros, a sus señoras y a sus maestros todo había terminado.

Una mano se poso sobre su hombro, volteo a verlo, era su reflejo la persona más importante para ella en algún tiempo

– Sin remordimientos hermana – el lobo se poso atrás de Alec con las fauses abiertas

– No dejaras que este miserable me mate o si – pregunto Alec

– No, por supuesto que no, ese placer solo mío

– Crees poder matarme sin remordimiento

Jane no contesto en cambio le dijo

– Hace mucho que deje de importarte Alec

– Si lo sé, nada importa ya te veré en el infierno Hermana

– Así será

La existencia de Alec llego a su fin, Jane cayó al piso, el lobo enorme se acerco a ella, por instinto Jane se levanto y fue por una túnica, Jacob salió de fase entre el asombro y horror de todos los presentes

– Bien, los Vulturis han dejado de existir, ahora exijo mi pago me dieron su palabra – dijo Jane

– Sí, te di mi palabra, pero prefiero verlo muerto a que este con un ser tan ruin como tu – le dijo Galatea

– No tienes derecho – grito Jane

– Lo tengo, es mi Hermano – agrego ella

– Galatea contente – le dijo Artemisa

Jacob estaba inexpresivo no sentía nada, nada le importaba, nada tenía sentido

– Mi hijo ha decidido estar con Jane y su decisión será respetada - Jane sonrió había ganado, pero no sabía que en realidad.

Jacob se acerco a Jane la tomo por los hombros y le susurro

– nuestro destino esta sellado – estaba apunto de beber de Jane cuando alguien lo llamba

– Jacob – esa voz, giro para ver a la mujer que lo llamaba

– Reneesme –pronuncio con la mandíbula tensa

– Jacob por favor no lo hagas

– estoy maldito mujer , pero de una cosa puedes estar segura LO QUE SENTI POR TI FUE REAL, al menos para mí, he cumplido nuestro trato Galatea y tú has cumplido tu parte

– Jacob no

– Eres libre y serás feliz, y una buena madre – el vientre de Nessie se contrajo

– por favor – suplico ella

– Galatea mi vida por la de ella matame

– Jacob puedes empezar de nuevo, yo no quería, tenía que fingir por tu bien, por el de ella

– Entonces soy libre, me das tu palabra en que puedo irme y o me detendrás

– Si – susurro Galatea

– Nooo – el grito desgarrador de Nessie estremeció a todos – te amo lo entiendes aun hoy aun después de esto no me dejes – suplico de nueva cuanta – Nooo, por favor

– Jane vámonos – Nessie escuchaba el latir de su corazón vio como Jacob tomaba la mano de Jane y se alejada con ella

Pum…. Pum…. Pum…. Tres latidos

El aire abandonaba sus pulmones

Pum… Pum…. Dos latidos

Cayó de rodillas

Pum… un latido y el total silencio

El mundo dejo de funcionar y todo se volvió oscuridad

Jacob se había ido eso era lo único importante

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses, el mundo vampírico había cambiado tanto, la regla general era discreción y había paz y cordialidad en los clanes, claro siempre habría seres ambiciosos, los que un día formaron la guardia Vulturi ahora eran libres de recorrer el mundo.

Carlisle se había convertido más que en un rey, en un guía para todos los vampiros, lo visitaban frecuentemente, habían vuelto a Forks a su hogar, a sus bosques, pero no todo era felicidad y dicha.

El embarazo de Nessie era notorio, para sorpresa de todos era como el cualquier humana normal, pero no podían ver al bebe, lo más preocupante era el estado de Rennesme, ella actuaba como siempre, comía, bebía, platicaba, salía a pasear, pero su mirada estaba perdida, vacía era como si hubieran arrancado su espíritu y solo quedara una cascara.

Artemisa y Galatea se alejaron de los Cullen, de vez en cuando llamaban para saber cómo iba Nessie, en su embarazo, se habían dedicado a buscar a Jacob pero era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, lo único de lo que estaban seguras es que Jane ya no existía.

el único rastro era una casa a las afueras de Escocia en donde encontraron la evidencia de que Jane había muerto, Jacob había terminado con ella, o almenos eso pensaron después de eso, su rastro desapareció por completo.

**FIN**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

Todos los días Nessie salía a caminar, su embarazo había concluido y Wiliam, su hermoso bebe de 3 meses era su más grande tesoro, todas las tarde salía a dar su paseo, como ya era costumbre desde que había vuelto de Volterra, era lo único que permitía su familia que hiciera sola

Caminaba y caminaba hasta llegar a un claro y como todos los días él la esperaba un enorme lobo rojizo la miraba anhelante, se acerco a el con paso desidido, una sonrisa lobuna cruzo su rostro, y en instantes se volvió hombre.

Reneesme, se acerco a él

– Me llevaras contigo – rogo como tantas veces

– si es tu deseo, si – pronuncio él – ya no soy mas él, tal vez te desilusione

– No importa quién seas o en que te has convertido, para mí siempre vas hacer mi Caballero Negro – susurro ella, se estiro poniéndose de puntas, el bajo su cabeza y sus labios se unieron, tierno y dulce, como debió ser siempre.

Un pequeño llanto los distrajo, Jacob observo a su hijo, al pequeño que les había devuelto la esperanza ambos pagaron cada una de sus culpas.

Nessie sonrió y en sus ojos había vida, felicidad, Jacob tomo su mano, ella le miro y el sonrió en respuesta, miro atrás por última vez, parte de su corazón se quedaba con su familia, pero sin él, estaba muerta en vida, ya nada se interpondría entre ellos, ahora solo importada el día a día, el se lo prometió, ambos tendrían un nuevo comienzo junto a su hijo.

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

**Y bien que les ha parecido**

**Ahora si es el final espero sea de su agrado**

**Se despide su amiga**

**KRYSTI BLACK**


	24. EPILOGO

**Hola mis nenas hermosas, estoy muy agradecida por cada comentario que han hecho cada que mi ánimo anda mal leo sus palabras, me reconforta tanto que quieran a mi Caballero, es increíble, bueno esto es un regalito tardío por seguirme, por no perder la fe en mi, podríamos decir que este es un final alternativo espero les guste o me den alguna sugerencia si este les gusta más o si les quedo algún cabo suelto en la historia dudas me siento como maestra jejejeejejej bueno este es mi regalo para ustedes mis maravillosas y fieles lectoras**

**Gracias no hay otra palabra para expresar mi gratitud por cada review, cada alerta como favorito que ha recibido esta historia**

**Muchas gracias y disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

En relativa calma el tiempo transcurría, las cosas tomaron su rumbo, Carlisle sabia gobernar, y además contaban con el apoyo de la legítima y la princesa de los Nosferatus, Artemisa y Galatea eran más temidas que respetadas, los vampiros sabían que atarcar a los Cullen, desataría la furia de ellas contra todos.

Aun así había algo más poderoso que ellas y era el pequeño William Black Cullen, el pequeño hijo de Reneesme, la nieta del sabio gobernador y el heredero de Artemisa.

Diez años, diez largos años en los que Nessie se consumía su única esperanza era el niño, su niño, su sol, no había niño más amado que él, Billy como la llamando todos era tan parecido a él, un continuo recordatorio de que él no volvería, lo habían declarado muerto después de años de búsqueda ó si seguía vivo ya los había olvidado, pero Reneesme no olvidaba, ella que todas las noches revivía en su mente los momentos que paso entregándosele, haciendo el amor, bebiendo de él. Sumergida en sus pensamientos fue interrumpida por la voz de su tío Emmett

– Billy ha estado muy raro – comento Emmett

– ¿Raro? En qué forma Emy – pregunto Edward

– No lo sé Eddy, solo que no me deja acompañarlo al bosque se va solo, es solo un niño

– Un niño muy fuerte tanto que podría contigo bebe – argumento rose

– Lo sé Rose pero no deja de preocuparme, lo he intentado seguir y activo su escudo

– Si el quiero algo de privacidad porque no dársela – intervino Nessie – mi hijo quiero su propio espacio, aunque físicamente sea un niño de 10 años, su mente es la de un adulto y es más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos, no corre ningún peligro

– Aun así Nessie, me preocupa, iré a buscarlo – objeto Emmett

– No, iré yo, solo a mí me deja entrar en su escudo – les recordó Nessie

– Vuelve pronto hija – Bella se acerco a abrazar a su hija estaba inquieta como si fuera la última vez que la vería

– Claro mama – Reneesme sonrió a su madre y se encamino a seguir a su hijo siguiendo su olor, un olor tan parecido al de Jacob.

Camino varios kilómetros hasta llegar a un claro, una pequeña cabaña casi en ruinas se ocultaba en medio de los arboles, ella desconocía por completo la existencia de ese lugar, hasta que la risa de un niño irrumpió el silencio seguida de una mas ronca, camino como hipnotizaba por saber de dónde provenía aquel sonido, lo que encontró la paralizo una imagen conmovedora, él estaba ahí su Jacob, su Caballero Negro, estaba recostado contra un árbol y Billy sentado en sus piernas escuchando lo que él le decía

– De verdad papá – esa frase llego hondo en el corazón de Nessie, su hijo estaba con él, y parecía complacido con lo que él le decía – pronto estaremos juntos, como una familia – siguió preguntando Billy

– Si, ya llego tu madre – la voz del hombre que ella amaba la traspaso, estaba en shock, no podía pronunciar nada – hazme un favor hijo ve a casa de tus abuelos pero no quites el escudo que has puesto en mi – pidió Jacob

– Claro papá me voy – Billy siguió las indicaciones de su padre, se aproximo a Nessie, que seguía de pie inmóvil – mama no se lo pongas difícil si, perdónalo para que seamos una familia – Renesme solo acaricio la mejilla de su hijo – me voy los dejare solos

Los minutos pasaron, ya no era consciente del tiempo, él estaba ahí de verdad, era él, su voz la llamaba, sus palabras finalmente la despartaron su nombre en sus labios la hicieron estremecer y se dio cuenta que a pesar de los años el jamás dejo de amarla ni ella a él tal vez lo que compartían no era algo que podía discutirse con lógica; tal vez simplemente era algo que excedía los límites de la capacidad intelectual. Tal vez simplemente eran dos almas que estaban destinadas a estar, y ninguna fuerza en el universo era lo fuerte suficiente para destruirlas.

– Nessie – volvió a llamarla Él

– Me dejaste, no volviste – Renesme no era consiente como se iba acercando a él era una fuerza que los hacía acercarse, trato de frenarse pero cuando la estrecho entre sus brazos y ese aroma tan singular la envolvió, se rompió dejo salir todo el dolor contenido, lloro por creer perderlo, por no tenerlo, por no a ver podido criar a su hijo juntos, Jacob acaricio su cabello y respiro el aroma de su cabello hablo interrumpiendo aquel silencio

– ¿Hemos sufrido tanto y milagrosamente sobrevivido, no es así? – susurró Jacob distraído mientras sentía a Nessie acurrucarse en sus brazos, su cabeza bajando para descansar en su hombro mientras ella rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen. Se habían conocido cuando Nessie sólo era una niña, ambos con desesperada necesidad por algo a qué aferrarse, algo para mantenerlos cuerdos mientras luchan por seguir vivos. Y lo encontraron en el último lugar que ninguno hubiese imaginado, en el otro.

– ¿Cuáles crees que son las probabilidades de que la vida sea pacífica para nosotros de ahora en adelante? – siguió diciendo Jacob mientras su mano acariciaba los largos mechones cobrizos de Nessie mientras apretaba su agarre en ella, asegurándose de nunca separarse de él otra vez.

– Probablemente pocas – dijo Nessie que rió levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y recordaba todo lo que habían enfrentado para estar en este momento – Pero no creo que verdaderamente importe lo que el destino nos depare – sus labios subieron para besar su garganta – porque no voy a permitir que te alejes de mi otra vez – Ella continuó un viaje de besos alrededor de su cuello hasta que alcanzó el punto donde su cuello encuentra su hombro

– Y cómo planeas hacer eso – Los ojos de Jacob ya estaban cerrados mientras se rendía a las sensaciones que ella estaba provocando en su anhelante cuerpo.

– Fácil vas a ser mío – susurró ella posesivamente antes de clavar sus dientes en su carne. Los ojos del antiguo príncipe se abrieron mientras sentía el dolor de su piel siendo perforada. Cayendo hacia atrás, él sintió a Nessie amortiguar su cabeza mientras golpeaba el suelo. Sus dientes nunca dejaron su festín mientras ahorcajaba su cintura, bebiendo de él.

Jacob levantó su cabeza y clavó sus colmillos en su antigua marca, reabriéndola, reforzándola. Él sintió un fuerte gemido contra su piel mientras su mujer sentía su penetración, pero no detuvo su consumo en lo más mínimo.

Por incontables minutos se consumieron mutuamente. Nessie eventualmente fue la primera en detenerse mientras removía sus dientes del cuello de su Caballero, y comenzó a retirar el exceso de sangre de sus labios mientras esperaba la saciedad de Jacob. Una vez que terminó, su cabeza se echó hacia atrás en el duro piso mientras intentaba calmar su acelerado corazón.

– ahora que nos hemos vuelto a marcar mutuamente la unión es completa, lo cual significa más que sólo una conexión emocional, conecta los cuerpos, así que si uno muere, el otro pronto lo seguirá – Ella pausó y levantó su cabeza para mirar al padre de su hijo – Asumo que por eso te sentías mal por nuestra unión y buscaste la ayuda de Galatea para romper el lazo, por qué tú no querías que nosotros compartiéramos tu destino, si eras asesinado en batalla.

Su conclusión fue confirmada con un corto asentimiento de su amante. Una sonrisa inmediatamente se iluminó en sus rasgos – ¿Lo ves? ¡Estamos destinados a estar juntos! – Nessie giró su cuerpo para que una vez más estuviera sentada a horcajadas en el pecho de Jacob. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, rozó sus labios contra los suyos mientras preguntaba

– ¿Hmm… Puedo pedirte algo? – susurro ella

– Sí, lo que quieras – Jacob sonrió orgulloso mientras pasaba sus dedos por los suaves mechones cobrizos que colgaba de su rostro angelical

– ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor? – Dijo Nessie

– ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? preguntó Jacob con un lento puchero en sus labios.

En un ágil movimiento él atrapó a la frágil criatura que era su mujer bajo él mientras sujetaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Jacob fue retirando lentamente su blusa, por su parte Nessie retiró sus zapatos y levantó su pelvis para ayudarle a retirar sus pantalones de sus piernas, ella arqueó su propia espalda para permitirle retirar por completo su blusa de su pecho; dobló su rodilla para permitirle mejor acceso a las últimas dos prendas cubriendo su cuerpo, sus medias. Ella levantó su otra pierna, gimiendo mientras bajaba sus dedos por su muslo antes de llegar a la última prenda de ropa que usaba. Una vez que él la retiro, ella separó sus piernas receptivamente, rogando por su invasión.

Jacob la observaba detenidamente a su mujer sus blancos dientes brillaron a través de esa sonrisa que derretía a Nessie, ella cerro sus ojos para volver a abrirlos y observar como Jacob se desvetia, cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos Nessie sintió la punta del deseo de su Caballero provocar su entrada mientras pretendía contemplar la respuesta, torturándola mientras la tentaba y luego se alejaba.

– Jacob, por favor hazme el amor – ella levantó sus caderas hacia las suyas

– ¿Por qué la prisa, Nessie? Tenemos todas nuestras vidas por delante, y ten por seguro que planeo pasar la mayoría de este tiempo contigo, haciéndote el amor – sus palabras fueron suaves y gentiles, nada como a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de las suyas y entonces comprendió; Él quería que supiera que ella era más que sólo un cuerpo femenino que lo excitaba, más que sólo la madre de su hijo, más que sólo una criatura a la cual aferrarse en el despertar de la desesperanza. Ella era todo para él. Tal vez nadie en el universo sino Nessie podría entender verdaderamente la veracidad de ese sentimiento, porque ella sentía de la misma manera.

– Ámame – susurro Nessie uniendo sus labios , sus lenguas danzaban juntas en un apasionado ritmo mientras sus manos masajeaban la piel del otro, siguieron con sus caricias mientras los dos se conectaban en cada forma física posible. Sus brazos, sus piernas, sus labios y sus corazones completamente entrelazados; una unión física que sólo podría ser igualada por la conexión espiritual que tenían. Verdaderamente eran uno mientras se movían juntos, gritaban juntos y tocaban juntos el éxtasis.

Ya no importaban los horrores de su pasado, qué peligro los acechara mañana; ellos se tenían el uno al otro en el aquí y el ahora. Si estaban destinados a vivir en inalterada felicidad por el resto de sus existencias, ellos lo aceptarían. Si lo estaban para sufrir la separación y el peligro en otro momento, no le temerían. Su conexión era más profunda que cualquier fuerza que el universo tenía para ofrecer; estaban destinados a estar juntos. Y sin importar que lo estuviese por venir para ellos, podrían enfrentarlo juntos; ellos continuarían juntos, ambos tendrían un nuevo comienzo junto a su hijo.

…

Fin

…

**KRYSTI BLACK**


End file.
